El legado del sinsajo
by Thegirlwithoutname
Summary: Entonces recordó las palabras de Gale. Tú no irás al capitolio. Katniss estaba por decir algo, cuando Madge se avanzó un paso, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. Gritó a todo pulmón ¡Me presento voluntaria! Todo pertenece a Suzane Collins
1. Un giro inesperado

Madge Undersee miró como Effie Trinket parloteaba sobre lo emocionante que era presentar los juegos del hambre en el distrito 12. Sabía que mentía. Descaradamente. Como siempre, el video explicativo sobre los días oscuros apareció en la pantalla. El padre de Madge pronunció las mismas palabras, el mismo discurso. Madge sintió unas terribles palpitaciones detrás de su oído.

Sabía que Gale tenía razón. No le podía tocar a ella. Pero si no le tocaba a ella, ¿a quién le tocaría? Se preguntaba sin cesar. Tragó saliva como si fuera a arreglar alguna cosa. Pero no, claro que no lo haría

Effie se acercó a las papeletas. Contuvo el aliento. Su corazón, como el de la escogida, dio un vuelco cuando Effie pronunció el nombre que cambiaría su vida.

—¡Primrose Everdeen!

Rápidamente todo el distrito dirigió la mirada a Prim, que empezaba a hiperventilar. No podía creerlo. Estaba aterrorizada. Nunca creyó que le tocaría, justo en su primera cosecha. Cientos de papeletas y había salido la suya. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que avanzar.

Katniss, por su parte, miró paralizada a Effie, como si no la hubiera oído bien. Estaba completamente desolada y furiosa. Se vio paralizada unos instantes, pero el tiempo iba demasiado deprisa.

Madge empezó a sopesar todas sus opciones, como si también fueran las suyas. Si Katniss se presentaba, lo más probable, su familia moriría de hambre y de pena. Y si Prim iba… no, Prim no podía ir a los juegos, sentenció.

Prim se dirigió andando al escenario, sin saber muy bien por dónde ir. Temblaba de arriba a abajo, pero mantenía la vista al frente. Entonces, todo pareció ralentizarse. Madge sintió que podía hacer algo. Recordó de nuevo las palabras de Gale.

—Tú no irás al capitolio.

Katniss estaba por decir algo, cuando Madge se avanzó un paso, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. Gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡Me presento voluntaria!

Todos a su alrededor se giraron. Prim se paró en seco. Katniss se echó a llorar, del susto. El padre de Madge gritó desde el escenario. Madge dio otro paso. Y otro. Y otro. Sus pies se movían solos. Avanzó a Prim, que pronto fue interceptada por una nerviosa Katniss. Subió las escaleras y me dirigió a donde Effie Trinket le indicaba.

No sabía lo que hacía. Pero a cada paso se daba más cuenta. Me daba más cuenta de que su vida había terminado. Que había empezado una cuenta atrás. Los minutos parecían ir el doble de rápido en ese instante.

Su padre la agarró del brazo y le gritó.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor Madge, no tienes que hacerlo! ¡Baja ahora mismo!

—Déjame

Madge se sintió como una piedra cuando lo hizo callar de tal forma. Su padre calló de golpe, y se alejó de ella. Effie se le acercó dando saltitos, eufórica.

—¿Quién tenemos aquí? ¡Qué joven tan valiente! No me extraña, viniendo de una familia tan honorable como la tuya ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosidad?

—Madge Undersee

—¡Un gran aplauso para esta valiente tributo!

Silencio. Un silencio lleno de significado. Todo el distrito la miró con ojos desolados. Algunos hicieron una media sonrisa triste. Otros empezaron a murmurar. Prim, junto a su hermana y su Madre, hizo un gesto que Madge nunca olvidaría. Levantó tres dedos, y después de besarlos, los alzó. Su forma de decirle adiós. Katniss y su madre la imitaron, y pronto todo el distrito. Los ojos le empezaron a escocer, pero aguantó.

Haymitch, el futuro mentor de Madge, parloteo desde su asiento. Madge no le dio importancia, hasta que vio que se dirigía al micrófono. Contuvo el aliento, iba extremadamente ebrio como en todas las cosechas.

—Miradla bien… ¡porqué esta chica es más valiente que todos vosotros! ¡Que todos vosotros!

Señaló a la pantalla, supuso que dirigiéndose al capitolio, o simplemente repitiendo lo dicho. Se tambaleó preocupantemente y se agarró a la peluca de Effie. Esta soltó un gritito. Haymitch se precipitó contra la muchedumbre, y dos agentes de la paz lo agarraron al vuelo. Se lo llevaron. Madge tragó saliva de nuevo ¡Qué mentor! Effie se colocó la peluca y cogió la papeleta masculina sin muchos miramientos.

—Y el tributo masculino de este año será… ¡Andrew Mellark!

Un chico alto y rubio dio un brinco en su sitio. Miró nervioso a todos los presentes. Nadie habló, todos bajaron la cabeza. Peeta, su hermano, fue a decir algo, pero en el último momento fue acallado por sus compañeros. Este los miró resentido, pero su tiempo ya había pasado. Andrew se dirigió al escenario, un poco más decidido, y se colocó junto a Madge. Effie habló un poco más alegre.

—¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro tributo Andrew Mellark!

Silencio de nuevo. Pero no un silencio tenso y dolido. Fue más un silencio de alivio, todas las familias habían empezado a juntarse en el instante que habían escogido a Andrew. Andrew bajó la cabeza. Effie volvió a hablar, suspirando por el pésimo público que tenía en el doce.

—¡Perfecto! Daos las manos, tributos, y que la suerte esté siempre, ¡siempre de vuestra parte!

Se cogieron las manos. Estaban sudadas. Esperaron unos segundos de cortesía y se soltaron, incómodos. No podían ni mirarse a los ojos, pensando que pronto tendrían que matarse mutuamente.

Unos agentes de la paz los llevaron al edificio que ella tan bien conocía. Se había pasado horas y horas allí. No hacía falta ni que la condujeran a las salas donde tendría que despedirse. Caminó aserenándose mentalmente. Tarea difícil.

Los agentes la dejaron en la sala. Le era tan familiar, que hasta le dieron ganas de llorar por el simple hecho de no volver a verla.

Empezó a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Porque ahora iba a morir. Como Maysilee. Agarró su sinsajo y lo despegó del vestido. Lo miró. Pensó en su tía, la que no llegó a conocer. Ella fue escogida, pero Madge se estaba sacrificando por Prim. Porque sabía que era lo correcto. Porque una niña como Prim no aguantaría ni un dia en la arena. Ni un minuto.

Las puertas se abrieron, y su padre entró corriendo. Su madre no venía, pero no le preocupaba. Ya se había despedido de ella por la mañana, como hacía siempre. Y ella ya había pasado de su hija, como de costumbre.

Su padre la abrazó por la cintura y sollozó en su hombro. Ella también sollozó, y una pequeña lágrima se atrevió a bajar por su mejilla. Pero la ignoró y me separó de su padre. El la miró confuso. Pero ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—No le digas que me voy a mamá –Prefirió decir que "se iba" a que "se iba a morir".

—¿Qué? Ella tendrá que…

—No. Ni una palabra, ¿o quieres que se vuelva a recaer? Los dos sabemos que está así por Maysilee, ¿Qué crees que le pasará si le dices que me voy a los juegos?

—Ella…

—Dile que… no, no le digas nada. No preguntará por mí. Dile que estoy enferma y que no quiero que se contagie –Sentenció.

—Pero cuando tenga que verte obligatoriamente…

—Dale un chute fuerte de morfina.

—¡Madge!

—Es por su bien. Hazme caso, por favor. Y si muero… -No sabía por qué dijo que si moría, si estaba segura que iba a morir- Da igual, dile que he muerto de la enfermedad. Te creerá.

—Cariño…

—Señor Undersee, ¡tiene que salir ya! –Gritó un agente desde el pasillo.

—Te quiero, Madge… por favor, sobrevive. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Te quiero, Papá.

Su padre le hecho una última mirada y se fue. Madge se derrumbó en el cómodo sofá. Todo estaba arreglado, ahora solo tenía que esperar. Alguien más abrió la puerta.

Katniss y Prim entraron en la sala corriendo. La abrazaron.

—Muchas gracias Madge… -Dijo Prim sollozando.

—Madge, no sé como agradecértelo… lo lamento muchísimo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Katniss.

—Pues perdón por habernos burlado de ti antes.

—Tú no has dicho nada, ha sido Gale.

—Pero…

—No, en serio chicas, basta de llorar. Sé lo que he hecho y porqué lo he hecho.

—Madge, has de ganar… -Susurró Prim.

¿En serio creía que tenía alguna remota posibilidad? Se preguntó Madge, confusa. Solo asintió, y dejó que la abrazaran hasta que un agente las volvió a echar. Realmente no creía que fuera a venir alguien más que su padre. Sonrió un poco, pensando en que al menos alguien se preocupaba por ella. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero pocas cosas podían consolarla en aquel momento.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Y entró Gale Hawthorne.

Avanzó por la sala como si fuera levitando, con sus pasos silenciosos de cazador. Madge se estremeció un poco. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle. Y sinceramente, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera soltar en aquel momento.

—Madge.

—¿Sí? –Valla respuesta más estúpida, se dijo.

—Yo… -La determinación que parecía tener desapareció, y dejó paso a un Gale nervioso y casi tartamudo, que sinceramente le hizo sonreír a Madge- Te había… menospreciado, lo siento. Lo que has hecho por… por Prim es… es… bueno, es muy valiente.

—Gracias.

—Siento lo de antes.

—Yo también – Madge, eres idiota, se dijo. No sabía por qué dijo eso. Tendría que haber dicho que lo perdonaba, quería perdonarlo, de hecho. Pero sabía que él no lo merecía, en parte. Así que se calló. Silencio.

—Intenta ganar. –Dijo él de golpe.

—¿Perdona? –Respondió confusa.

—Que intentes ganar. No es tan difícil, solo hay que tener sangre fría…

—Yo no sé hacer nada bien, Gale. Podría tocarles una sonata hasta que se mueran pero… -Dijo irónicamente, un poco enfadada por su ingenuidad, pero también un poco agradecida. La miró confuso.

—Una… ¿sonata?

—Olvídalo. Gracias por tu disculpa.

—Espero volver a verte.

—Adiós Gale.

—Adiós Madge.

Se dio la vuelta empezó a irse, con los mismos andares silenciosos de siempre. Pero entonces se paró y la miró de nuevo, como pensando en hacer algo. Ella lo miró interrogante. Iba a preguntarle qué ocurría cuando se giró de nuevo y desapareció por el pasillo, sin necesidad de ser llamado por el agente de la paz.

Gale miró al agente de la paz con enfado. Este ni se inmutó, para variar. Salió al exterior con rapidez, lo había estado deseando desde el mismo instante que entró en el maldito edificio. Bajó las escaleras en cuatro saltos y se dirigió a Katniss y Prim, que habían salido hacía poco. Estaban entristecidas, pero aun así aliviadas por su suerte. Cuando Katniss lo vio, corrió hacia él, preocupada de nuevo.

—¿Que le has dicho? –viniendo de Gale se esperaba lo peor. Conocía muy bien su rencor hacia Madge, por el simple hecho de tener más riqueza que él. Gale hizo una media sonrisa.

—Me he disculpado.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo has oído.

Madge, por otra parte, se dirigía junto a Andrew al tren que los llevaría al capitolio. Los dos eran incapaces de mirarse, ni siquiera de articular palabra. Madge estaba aterrorizada por lo que había hecho. Sabía que era por una causa noble, pero no podía evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si Katniss se hubiera presentado. Ella era fuerte, podría haber ganado hasta con facilidad. Pero a cada paso que daba veía la muerte más cercana.

Andrew, como su acompañante, estaba terriblemente nervioso y hasta cierto punto enfadado. Hasta ese momento había creído siempre que los hombres eran más valientes que las mujeres. Y allí estaba la prueba andante de que era mentira. Porque aparte de que nadie se había presentado para substituirlo, el no se hubiera presentado por nadie. Venga ya, ¡era su última cosecha! Salían muy pocos escogidos con dieciocho años, y allí estaba él, andando hacia el matadero.

Se introdujeron en el tren a duras penas, y se prepararon para el viaje que seguramente no sería de retorno.

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos/as! Espero que os haya gustado esta primera parte tanto como a mí escribirla. **

**Esta idea surgió cuando estaba escribiendo mi otro fic de Gale y Madge "No soy como tú". Como últimamente no se me ocurría nada para terminarlo, empecé a escribir porque sí y me gustó, así que este será mi próximo fic. Si, pienso terminar el otro, pero necesito tiempo para buscar un final digno. **

**Para cada fic intento buscar una manera de narrar diferente. En esta el narrador será externo y omnipresente. Espero que os guste este tipo de narración, porque permite conocer más el entorno y los pensamientos de todos los personajes. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Palabra

Madge cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente volara ¿Que estarían haciendo en el distrito? Probablemente nada hubiera cambiado. Su padre estaría haciendo la misma faena de siempre. Su madre seguiría inconsciente o adormilada en la cama. Katniss estaría de caza, o en casa, junto a Prim. Gale estaría haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Sintió como temblaba ligeramente. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Entre la tempestad de emociones que hervía en su sangre, una sola palabra retumbaba por su cuerpo. Por su mente. Por su corazón. Como un relámpago que la atravesaba de arriba abajo. Una palabra cruel. La explusó. Pero la palabra siguió resonando en su cerebro. Volvió a rechazarla. El dolor que ahora le producía esa palabra era demasiado grande. Intentó perderse en las imágenes de lo acontecido ese fatídico día… Prim… Andrew… El sacrificio… El dolor… la esperanza… Pero la palabra seguía resonando… en el caos de sus pensamientos. Grabada tan profundamente que le dolía hasta la sangre imaginaria que sentía derramar.

_Gale_

Los ojos le dolían, propensos a las lágrimas, cuando pensaba en que nunca podría volver a ver a Gale.

Y lo peor de todo, que aunque viviera el no la amaría.

A parte de eso, sentía verdadero terror por lo que se avecinaba. Le esperaba la muerte. Ella no sabía hacer nada. Tendría que aprovechar al máximo su entrenamiento.

Conocía perfectamente el funcionamiento de los juegos, y eso podía ser una gran ventaja. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a cantidad de tributos. Como máximo dieciséis, claro, pero no recordaba haber conocido ningún tributo con uno o dos años. Solo recordaba que cada vencedor tenía una manera diferente de afrontarlo.

Más bien dicho cada distrito tenía una manera diferente de afrontarlo.

Los tributos del distrito 1, 2 y 4 solían estar orgullosos de su victoria. Sobre todo los del 1 y 2. Aunque siempre había excepciones, como Annie Cresta. Pobre chica. Johanna Mason también le había parecido una vencedora extraña. Igual que el resto de vencedores de distritos ajenos a los profesionales.

Pensó en Andrew Mellark, ¿Qué debía pensar de ella? ¿La mataría? Por supuesto que no iba a perdonarle la existencia. Cuando eras escogido en los juegos del hambre, ya no importaban la moral, la ética, los sentimientos, la razón… no. Cuando llegabas a los juegos, solo tenías que ganar. Y todos lo sabían.

Se despegó el sinsajo del vestido por vigésimo quinta vez. Ojalá Maysilee guie mis pasos, pensó. Ojalá este sinsajo me dé suerte, porque desde luego a su primera portadora no se la dio, meditó mientras le daba vueltas en su palma. Fregó las sabanas con la mano. Eran tan suaves. Siempre había pensado que vivía en unas condiciones comparables al capitolio, hasta que entró en el tren. Todo era tan ridículamente lujoso.

Effie llamó a su puerta con insistencia, y tuvo que ponerse en marcha. Se quitó el vestido blanco y se puso otro azul claro. Sin embargo, conservó el sinsajo pegado a la tela, cerca del corazón.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, inmediatamente se le hizo la boca agua. Quizás fuera la hija del alcalde, pero jamás había visto tal cantidad de comida, de tantos colores, texturas y olores. Se sentó junto a Andrew, que parecía tan obnubilado como ella. Effie exclamó.

—¡Podéis comer tanto como queráis!

Porque pronto estaréis muertos, pensó inmediatamente Madge. Cogió un trozo de pan. Incluso el pan parecía más tierno siendo del capitolio. Incluso el agua parecía más limpia allí. Se llevó un trozo a la boca. Estaba delicioso. Le dieron ganas de probar todos y cada uno de los platos, pero se contuvo y empezó a tomarse un plato de sopa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Andrew se ponía todo lo que le cabía en el plato, pero aun así comía con delicadeza.

Effie Trinket los miraba, orgullosa. Le encantaban los tributos de ese año. Rubios, con ojos azules, facciones finas y hermosas. Educados. Modestos. Sabían comer con cubiertos. No eran para nada como los críos de la veta anteriores. Al fin le habían tocado unos tributos decentes. Se preguntó que tendría el estilista preparado para ellos. Tenían que aparentar espectaculares. Por primera vez, Effie deseó de verdad que ganaran los juegos.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque las entrañas de los tributos anduvieran autodestruyéndose. Madge tenía los nervios de punta, cualquier movimiento que hacía Andrew le parecía una amenaza. Andrew, por su parte, solo planificaba estrategias para sobrevivir. Para conseguir patrocinadores y ser el tributo más popular. Enorgullecer a su madre. Sus hermanos. Su padre. Ser el orgullo del distrito.

Entonces Haymitch entró al vagón restaurante. Apestaba a bebida. Madge aguantó la respiración, arrugando la nariz involuntariamente. Sentía miedo por saber que ese borracho tendría que guiarlos dentro y fuera de la arena. Sentía hasta arcadas.

Haymitch observó a Madge, con su nariz arrugada y su expresión de desasosiego. Podía ver el miedo enterrado en el fondo de sus ojos, luchando por ser ocultado. Le recordó tanto a Maysilee. Ella era igual a Maysilee. Hasta llevaba un sinsajo pegado al vestido. Era ella. Sintió como casi se trasladaba al año del vasallaje. Él era el muchacho sentado junto a la chica rubia, y no el hijo del panadero. Estaba sentado con otros tres tributos más, sufriendo una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Sintiendo la arena del reloj en medio de su cabeza, haciéndole casi perder la razón.

La voz de Effie, indicándole que se sentara lo despertó, pero ni por asomo lo condujo al presente. Todavía sentía la arena encima de su cráneo, aplastando su cerebro con el peso de veinticuatro años de tortura. Solo el alcohol parecía aminorar el peso en sus hombros. Ocultar esa carga del cual nadie podría librarle.

Madge y Andrew miraron a su mentor con ojos exasperados. El tenía que guiarlos, y sin embargo no se podía ni tener en pie más de quince minutos. Madge tenía ganas de gritarle, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la sensación de que no podía hacerlo. Sería contraproducente. Así que lo siguió mirando, esperando a un milagro.

Haymitch miró a Madge con más detenimiento. No era igual que Maysilee, pero pequeños rasgos la hacían parecer su hermana. Esas ligeras pecas. Ese cabello ondulado, con algún que otro mechón rebelde enzarzado en su frente. Un rostro dulce. Una nariz respingona. Unos labios pequeños. Unos ojos azules grandes y aterrorizados. Con las pupilas contraídas del pánico. Agitados. Llorosos. Le dieron lástima.

Madge por su parte observó al borracho de su mentor. Había sido un hombre apuesto, sin duda. Cabello oscuro y frondoso, aunque eternamente despeinado y encrespado. Piel olivácea, nativo de la veta, sin duda. Un torso delgado, pero poco firme. Hombros tensos. Barbilla bastante prominente, pero aparte de eso un rostro bien proporcionado, aunque envejecido antes de tiempo y marcado por la tragedia. Ojos grises y ojerosos. Turbios, atormentados. Incluso tristes. Fijados en ella. Sintió un escalofrío muy desagradable.

Andrew y Effie los observaron extrañados. Effie entendió al instante el motivo de sus miradas, pero Andrew se quedó confuso. Supuso que se conocían, pero no creyó que mantuvieran algún tipo de amistad. No creía a nadie capaz de ser amigo de Haymitch.

Un avox pasó a recoger sus platos vacíos. Madge despertó del trance, y miró a Haymitch de nuevo, pero esta vez se enfadó de verdad. Andrew admiró asombrado como esta fruncía el seño y se preparaba para soltarle un gran sermón. Sin embargo, Madge respiró hondo y solo dijo.

—¿Tienes algún plan para nosotros?

A Haymitch no le pilló por sorpresa. Todos los años igual. Por muy educados que parecieran ser, todos los tributos acababan haciendo la misma pregunta. A veces disfrazada, pero otras no. Al no encontrar respuesta, Madge lo miró todavía más enfadada, y decidió marcharse a su cuarto. Volaba sola. Effie observó la escena e intentó arreglarlo como pudo.

—Espera querida, ¿no quieres ver las cosechas?

Madge escuchó la irritante voz de Effie y se le ocurrieron dos respuestas. Una respuesta adecuada y correcta, aunque falsa, y la verdadera respuesta. Al diablo, voy a morir de todas formas, se dijo. Habló mientras se marchaba.

—Ya les veré las caras cuando vengan a matarme.

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos/as! He aquí el segundo capítulo. Siento la tardanza, pero he estado de viaje unos días. Espero que os guste el desarrollo de la historia, y perdonad si no es cronológicamente exacta. Hace tiempo que no releo los juegos y no me acuerdo de cómo iba exactamente. Si encontráis algún fallo, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber con una review o mensaje privado. **

**Gracias a Andrix Mellark y a Andy por sus reviews, y a los demás por los favs y las alertas ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Elección

Gale Hawthorne observó el techo de su habitación. Estaba medio dormido, pero sin embargo todavía era muy consciente de los sonidos que lo rodeaban. Los grillos, los animales del bosque, el leve zumbido de la valla electrificada, el crujido que hacía la madera de la casa… la noche. Todo.

Paró atención al sonido que hacía Posy mientras dormía, como cada noche desde que prácticamente nació. La casa era muy pequeña, y solo había dos habitaciones sin contar la cocina y el cuarto de baño. Lo lógico había sido que Posy durmiera con su madre, pero como la habitación de su madre tenía una cama matrimonial, cabían tres personas allí. Así que Rory y Vick le hacían compañía mientras él se encargaba de la pequeña. No era tan terrible como podía parecer.

Cerró los ojos, e imaginó que dormía en el bosque. Con los árboles encima suyo, encima de alguna rama. Era lo único que últimamente le dejaba dormir. Pero esa noche no. Eran las tres de la mañana y ni su torturada imaginación podía curar su insomnio. Estaba exhausto, pero aún así su mente se rehusaba a descansar.

No sabía por qué.

Entonces al fin dejó de evitar el pensamiento que le arrollaba desde el mismo instante que Prim había salido escogida. Todo se había torcido inconmensurablemente. ¿Cómo un solo papel podía cambiar tanto las cosas?

Gale dejó de mentirse. Era demasiado tarde para mentirse. No lo había cambiado todo un papel… había sido una elección. La elección de Madge. De la chica de las fresas. La inocente y adinerada hija del alcalde había conseguido salvar una vida. Bueno, más bien dicho substituir una vida. Por la suya.

La había juzgado mal… ¿pero como no juzgarla? Ella solo era la chica de las fresas. Una… chica del montón. Una chica más de la zona rica… era imposible de predecir lo que había hecho. Entregar la vida por una niña que apenas conocía.

Se sorprendió deseando que ganara. No era un sentimiento ardiente ni desesperado. Solo un deseo. Algo que le gustaría que pasara. Nada más.

De momento.

A miles de quilómetros, se encontraba Madge, incapaz de dormir. Sabía que se había condenado. Con unas simples palabras lo había mandado todo al infierno. Además, no se reconocía. Ella no era así. Ella no solía ser tan ruda, tan distante de los demás. Ella solía hacer caso. Ella era la hija del alcalde, y no… bueno, un tributo irascible y irrespetuoso. Pero ahora no era más que eso. Un tributo. Un tributo. Un tributo. Solo un tributo. Allí no era la hija del alcalde. Allí no se tenía que… callar nada. No lo había hecho antes, y no lo pensaba hacer.

Al fin y al cabo estaba destinada a morir.

Alguien picó a la puerta. Madge se imaginó que era Effie, pero al no escuchar su irritante voz se intrigó. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió. No había nadie. Solo una cinta.

La cogió, pensando que sería la cinta de las cosechas. Pensaba tirarla. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Tenía una pegatina con el símbolo del capitolio y un título que casi la hizo caer de la sorpresa.

_JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE 50_

_VASALLAJE DE LOS 25_

Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Miró en el pasillo, pero estaba vacío. Tenía que haber sido Haymitch por fuerza. Revisó la cinta con excitación y con miedo a la vez. En esos juegos había muerto Maysilee. No se creía muy capaz de verlo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Y tenía que prepararse para sus juegos.

Corrió por el tren y llegó al vagón restaurante, donde sabía que había una televisión y unos sofás. Metió la cinta en lo que le pareció el aparato correcto y esperó, sentada en la moqueta que cubría el suelo, con los brazos rodeando las piernas.

La cinta empezó con el himno del capitolio. No le sorprendió. Lo primero que se vio fueron las cosechas. Al ser un vasallaje, había requerimientos especiales. El doble de tributos. Madge se estremeció. Tenía pocos detalles de esos juegos, y ahora iba a saber toda la verdad. Estaba impaciente.

Las cosechas llegaron hasta el distrito doce, donde salió escogida una chica, y después Maysilee. A Madge se dio un vuelco el corazón, puesto que allí estaban su madre, junto a la madre de Katniss, abrazando a Maysilee. Eran las tres idénticas. Sobre todo su madre y Maysilee. Eran gemelas. Se lo suponía.

Después fue escogido Haymitch. Subió las escaleras, impertérrito, y se colocó junto a las chicas. No se había equivocado. Haymitch de joven era apuesto. Madge se empezó a morder las uñas cuando las cosechas terminaron y la desfilada de carrozas se inició. Todos los tributos iban más o menos bien vestidos, excepto el doce. Iban vestidos todos de negro. Estaban horribles, aunque no le extrañó. Probablemente ella fuera a ir igual.

Pasaron a las puntuaciones, las cuales fueron bastante buenas en el distrito 12. Para variar, ya que el doce nunca había destacado. Ya era extraño que salieran del baño de sangre. Maysilee sacó un siete. Haymitch, un once.

Llegaron las entrevistas. Para aquel entonces a Madge le sangraban las uñas, y ella se lamía la sangre, sin ser muy consciente de ello. Maysilee apareció en la entrevista con un vestido bastante feo, sin embargo sus palabras fueron correctas y educadas. Sin embargo, cuando Haymitch entró, también con un traje horrible, habló secamente y además dijo unas cuantas perlas que no dejaron indiferente a nadie.

Y empezaron los juegos.

La arena era mortalmente hermosa. Llena de colores, vida y flores y animales transmutados. Todo era completamente artificial. Y espectacular. Se habían esmerado, sin duda.

Cuando la cuenta atrás terminó, Haymitch fue el único que salió corriendo de allí. Los demás estaban atónitos, pero pronto se despertaron. Empezó el baño de sangre más brutal que había presenciado.

Doble cantidad de tributos, doble cantidad de sangre derramada.

Contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

Los juegos fueron transcurriendo. Haymitch parecía dirigirse siempre a una dirección, no sabía que quería encontrar, pero tenía un plan. Maysilee en cambio había sobrevivido al baño de sangre y llevaba consigo una cerbatana. En esa arena, no le faltaban venenos.

Y entonces ocurrió. Haymitch estaba atrapado. Iba a morir. O eso creyó, cuando un dardo atravesó la garganta del tributo que lo retenía. De los tributos que lo retenían. Maysilee salió de la vegetación, al mismo tiempo que un par de cañones sonaban. Haymitch y ella formaron una alianza.

Para aquel entonces Madge se mordisqueaba los puños.

Se aliaron, y todo les fue mejor. Comían más, dormían mejor y su alianza parecía muy estable. Hasta que empezaron a escasear tributos. Y llegaron al límite de la arena. La alianza se rompió, y cada uno encontró su camino.

Pero pronto se juntaron de nuevo.

Maysilee se encontraba en el suelo, agonizante. No lloraba. No parecía tener miedo. Era fuerte.

Haymitch se arrodilló junto a ella y agarró su mano. El sí que parecía llorar un poco, pero lo disimulaba bien. Quizás era un efecto de la cámara. Maysilee se retorcía un poco, intentaba hablar. Se sacó el sinsajo de la camiseta y se lo entregó. Él lo agarró, y se preparó para escuchar las últimas palabras de Maysilee Donner.

—As de… ganar, Haymitch…

Un cañonazo. Madge corrió para apagar el televisor. Ya había visto bastante.

Las lágrimas caían profusamente y creaban surcos en sus mejillas. Sentía una tristeza tan extrema que casi no podía respirar. Rabia. Mucha rabia… el odio se extendía por sus venas y la envenenaba.

Sentía que era una injusticia que Maysilee hubiera muerto por una causa tan tonta. Por una causa tan ridícula como hacer reír al capitolio. Tenía que parar eso. Alguien. Quien fuera. Ahora.

Entones una nueva determinación la arrolló. Ella tenía que cambiarlo. Debía hacerlo. Por los distritos. Por Panem. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero solo tenía una cosa clara.

Sus juegos serían los últimos.

Después de esta afirmación lapidaria, se miró las manos. Estaban ensangrentadas. Mordidas y arañadas. Sentía el sabor de su sangre en el paladar. Suspiró y se fue a su cuarto.

Miró las sabanas manchadas de sangre con recelo. Llevaba un rato pensando, y no se le ocurría la forma de detener el capitolio. Terminar con los juegos sería terminar con el régimen de Snow. Sabía que el imperio que había creado era demasiado grande, y que todo era más grande de lo que parecía. Se le escaparía de las manos. Solo era un tributo.

Lloró de pura resignación.

**N/A ¡Hola a todos/as! Como veis, estoy intentando entrelazar una pequeña historia de amor en esta historia tan sangrienta. No tenía muy claro el transcurso de los 50 juegos del hambre, porque me he dado una pequeña licencia artística. Espero que no os desagrade el detalle. **

** ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. LLamas

Despertó la mañana sigiente con a boca hecha un estropajo. Era una de esas mañanas en la que casi no podía ni recordar su nombre. Ni mucho menos que hacía en sábanas de seda fina.

Poco a poco fue recordando quien era. Madge Undersee. Más conocida como la hija del alcalde. Ahora, más conocida como tributo. Miró las sabanas de nuevo, estaban ligeramente manchadas de sangre. Miró sus manos.

Maysilee.

Recordó todo. El vasallaje. La muerte. Ella tendría que… pasar por lo mismo. Por el mismo dolor. Se planteó la posibilidad de saltar del tren. Supuso que ya lo tenían pensado. Ellos lo tenían todo planeado. Siempre.

Se levantó, y se fue a dar una ducha antes que la llamaran. Se distrajo un poco con los botones y las palancas. Le dio a un botón azul, pensando que saldría agua fría, y unos cubitos de hielo le cayeron en su enmarañado pelo. Soltó un grito bastante patético. Suspiró cuando logró encontrar el agua templada.

Salió de la ducha y se puso lo primero que encontró. Sin embargo no olvidó el sinsajo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hicieran con ella a partir de ahora, seguiría siendo la sobrina de Maysilee. Un pensamiento macabro.

Entró de nuevo en el vagón restaurante y se encontró casi la misma estampa que la noche anterior. Haymitch bebido y ausente, Andrew con la misma cara taciturna y a su parecer maquinadora y por ultimo Effie intentando llevar la conversación. Cuando la vio se quedó un momento callada, intentando pensar que decir.

Madge se sentó junto a Andrew como la pasada noche, y empezó a engullir todo lo que se le ponía por delante, hasta tal punto que se atragantó con un pastelillo.

—¿Estás bien querida?

—Estu… estupendamente. –Dijo Madge resignada.

—¡Pues hay que ponerse a trabajar! Hoy vais a conocer a vuestros estilistas, Cinna y Portia. Pero primero tendréis que pasar el consecuente tratamiento de belleza que sin duda será…

—Por mucho que os duela, no os resistáis –Dijo Haymitch interrumpiéndola.

Effie lo miró reprobatoriamente. Haymitch se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago al licor que andaba bebiendo. Madge asintió y siguió comiendo.

Dos horas más tarde, corroboró lo que Haymitch decía sobre el dolor. Sin embargo, no le venía de nuevo.

Como hija del alcalde, desde pequeña había tenido que cuidar su imagen. Su padre se había negado a que la depilaran, pero había sufrido tratamientos insufribles solo para quedar bien delante de unos tributos tortuosos que ni siquiera se fijaban en ella.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que ese dolor la llevara a su hogar. Era un recuerdo hogareño, después de todo. Los estilistas revoloteaban por la sala, contentos.

—¡Es una maravilla tener unos tributos tan limpios!

—¡Mira que cabello tan bonito! Creo que me lo voy a hacer cuando me crezca…

—Una peluca haría el mismo resultado.

—Tienes razón pero… ¿no me haría la cara muy fofa?

Madge miró como Octavia se palpaba la cara, indecisa. Los tres eran como niños pequeños. Aun estándola preparando para los juegos, no le parecían malas personas. Intentó reconfortar a la estilista de piel verdosa.

—Yo creo… que mi cabello te quedaría genial.

Los tres se giraron de golpe, y la miraron con una sonrisa triste. Octavia siguió acariciando su cabello parsimoniosamente.

—A ti te queda mejor.

Madge quedó anonadada por la respuesta, pero sonrió y negó con la cabeza. En el fondo, le gustaba hacer sentir a la gente mejor. Los estilistas siguieron puliendo cada milímetro de su piel.

Finalmente le anunciaron que pronto llegaría Cinna, su estilista, y que debía quedarse allí. Eso la alarmó, porque para aquel entonces estaba completamente desnuda.

La puerta se abrió y Cinna entró en la sala. Sin embargo, en vez de mirar su desnudez la miró a los ojos. Después habló.

—Hola Madge, me llamo Cinna ¿Quieres que vayamos un rato a hablar fuera?

Madge lo miró con escepticismo.

—Vestidos

—De acuerdo

Cinna le señaló un pequeño montón de ropa en el suelo y ella lo agarró con rapidez. Se vistió mientras analizaba a su estilista.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que no era del capitolio. Por varias razones. No hablaba con acento capitolino, como sus otros estilistas. Tampoco se había apuntado a ninguna tendencia extraña. Vestía ropa sencilla y su piel y cabello estaban intactos. No parecía estar operado. No llevaba ningún complemento bizarro. Esto la intrigó.

El único detalle que la sorprendió fue una ligera sombra dorada que se había añadido debajo de las pestañas. Esto, sin embargo, todavía favorecía más sus ojos verdes, con destellos dorados. Madge meditó unos instantes si aquel hombre era de fiar.

Mientras tanto, Cinna comparaba la imagen mental que se había hecho de Madge tras las cosechas con la de ahora. No se la veía muy diferente exteriormente. Mismo cabello rubio y largo. Misma tez blanca aunque levemente oscurecida por Octavia, seguramente. Las mismas pecas en la misma nariz respingada. Mismo cuerpo fino pero poco atlético. Como el de una modelo capitolina.

Sin embargo sus ojos ya no mostraban determinación, y un ligero toque de pánico. Estos eran ahora tristes, taciturnos y melancólicos. Sabía lo que le esperaba, y le dio la leve sensación de que tampoco quería volver a casa. Que nada la estaría esperando allí.

Recordó sus diseños. Se encontraba frente a un dilema. Podía contarle sus planes con discreción, y quizás ella accediera a hacer algo en los juegos. Pero era inmoral. Moriría si se atreviera solo a mencionar algo, y además no serviría para nada. Tenía que ser realista. Esa chica tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ganar. No encajaba en sus planes de revolución.

Pero se recordó que siempre había sorpresas. Así que se propuso seguir con su diseño estrella y conseguirle el máximo de patrocinadores. Al fin y al cabo tenía potencial.

Cuando Madge se hubo vestido se adentraron en otra sala. Cinna se sentó en uno de los enormes sillones y ella lo imitó, un poco incómoda. Ese estilista tan joven y misterioso la inquietaba. No era el cuarentón bizarro que se había imaginado.

Cinna observó como a Madge se le cuadraban los hombros y le empezaban a temblar los brazos. No sabía lo que se esperaba. Intentó romper el hielo.

—¿Qué te parece el capitolio?

Madge razonó la respuesta como si se tratara de un examen.

—Es todo muy… grande.

—Si no me equivoco eres la…

—¿Hija del alcalde? Correcto. –Dijo Madge molesta. Se lo esperaba.

—Iba a decir la sobrina de Maysilee Donner, pero veo que no te sientes muy orgullosa de ser hija de tu padre.

—¿Tú…? ¿Has visto sus juegos?

—En el capitolio, al igual que en los distritos, se suelen emitir repeticiones de los juegos. Hay varias cadenas que solo se dedican a ello. He visto que en la cosecha llevabas su sinsajo.

—Si… ¿donde han dejado los estilistas mi ropa?

—¿Esta?

Cinna le entregó su ropa a Madge. Con el sinsajo incluido. Madge cogió el sinsajo con las manos y lo acarició. No se había olvidado de él.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Y bien, ¿tienes alguna idea para la desfilada de las carrozas?

—¿Yo? ¿Pero no está acabado?

—Todavía se pueden rectificar algunas cosas. Dime, ¿Cómo crees que será?

—Un traje de minero, un traje hecho de carbón… -no se le ocurrían otros atuendos mejores para el distrito 12.

—Hay que ir más allá ¿Que se hace con el carbón?

—Bueno… se quema pero…

—Exacto. Tu traje estará en llamas.

—En… ¿llamas? Pero…

—¿Confías en mí?

Madge lo miró con detenimiento. No parecía un mal hombre. Asintió.

—Nos aseguraremos que tu sinsajo se vea bien.

Eso dejó un poco descolocada a Madge, pero asintió.

La tarde pasó con exagerada lentitud, por mucho que le pareciera que el tiempo volaba entre sus manos. Además, se moría de hambre. Curioso juego de palabras. Agradeció a Cinna que le trajera un trozo de pastel a media tarde, si no hubiera muerto antes de tiempo… y no habría tenido oportunidad de llevar su alucinante vestido.

A simple vista, no parecía un atuendo demasiado impresionante. Era bonito, y estaba bien cosido, pero no era espectacular. Cinna colocó el sinsajo entre sus ropas y se fue a buscar algo. Madge le echó una mirada a Andrew, que miraba sus ropas, igual de desanimado que ella. Portia miraba a los tributos, emocionada. El público iba a quedar fascinado.

Cinna volvió con una antorcha y un espray. Los tributos le miraron con escepticismo. El solo sonrió.

—Es fuego sintético, nuestra nueva invención. –Dijo con parsimonia Cinna, señalándose a él y a Portia.

—¿Y eso no…? –Cuestionó Andrew, poco seguro de las facultades del estilista o de la seguridad de su invención.

—No quema, pero por precaución vuestros trajes llevan protección especial. Ah Madge, espera.

Cinna se subió a la carroza con cuidado y le echó un espray al sinsajo de Madge. Este empezó a relucir, y Madge sintió un leve cosquilleo. De repente soltó un grito entre el terror y la sorpresa. Su sinsajo… brillaba. Ardía. Y no sentía nada de nada. Parecía acabado de forjar.

Sin embargo su sinsajo parecías ser lo único que iluminara la estancia. Andrew lo miró con envidia y estupefacción. Cinna agarró de nuevo la antorcha y la llevó a las capas. Estas empezaron a arder.

Sus capas estaban en llamas.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Ya os lo he dicho. Ahora sonreíd al público y sed agradables. Os adorarán.

Dicho esto Cinna bajó de un salto de la carroza y admiró su obra junto a Portia. Las puertas se abrieron, y los demás empezaron a desfilar. Por unos instantes todos los estilistas pusieron cara de envidia. Mediocres, pensó Cinna inmediatamente.

Su carroza estaba a punto de salir. Madge miró nerviosa a Cinna. Este sonrió. Ella tartamudeó gracias. Volvió a mirar a Andrew y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba increíble. Rezó porque ella también se viera así.

Haymitch miró a Cinna con enfado.

—¿Que le has hecho al sinsajo?

—Un pequeño detalle de última hora.

—¿La quieres convertir en el sinsajo?

—No estaría mal…

—Cinna no…

—Tranquilo, el sinsajo estará bien si es lo que te preocupa.

Haymitch miró con escepticismo a la carroza, pero en cuanto esta se mostró al público se dio cuenta de que había sido un acierto. Los querían. Coreaban sus nombres, que acababan de leer en el panfleto. Sobre todo el de Madge. Cerdos.

A miles de quilómetros de allí, el televisor de los Hawthorne se encendió por primera vez en esas fechas. Hazelle miró estupefacta como Gale se sentaba en el suelo del comedor, como un niño, y miraba las carrozas pasar.

Hazelle esbozó una sonrisa triste y se fue a dormir.

**N/A**

**Espero que os haya gustado. No me ha convencido mucho el capítulo, espero que me digais que os parece. Siento que las conversas y el orden cronológico sea tan distinto pero ahora mismo no tengo el libro a mano y lo hago de memoria. Gracias por las reviews y el apoyo. Y no, Madge no será la chica en llamas... ese título es para Katniss. Sin envargo si será el sinsajo. **

**Os dejo un pequeño avance, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**

_Gale miró la pantalla, más sorprendido que enfadado. Miró las carrozas de los tributos, distrito uno, distrito dos… cada cual más ostentosa que la anterior. Todo lo que se retransmitía por la pantalla tenía un aire demencial. El público, el presentador, las carrozas… no estaba muy seguro de que si era porque era tarde o por la repulsión que le provocaba todo aquello, pero estaba a punto de dejarlo correr y salir corriendo._


	5. Distrito

Gale miró la pantalla, más sorprendido que enfadado. Miró las carrozas de los tributos, distrito uno, distrito dos… cada cual más ostentosa que la anterior. Todo lo que se retransmitía por la pantalla tenía un aire demencial. El público, el presentador, las carrozas… no estaba muy seguro de que si era porque era tarde o por la repulsión que le provocaba todo aquello, pero estaba a punto de dejarlo estar y salir corriendo.

Pero entonces se recordó el juramento que se había hecho. Tampoco podía llamarlo un juramento. No se lo había planteado seriamente. Solo le apetecía verla. Ver que estaba pasando.

No se quiso parar a pensar en porqué le interesaba tanto.

Escuchó unos finos pasos alrededor suyo. Se giró, y allí estaba Posy, fascinada por los trajes. Ella nunca había visto aquello. No le había dejado. Quería que viera los juegos como algo horrible desde el inicio, y si le mostraba eso, conociéndola…

—¡Que bonitos!

—Posy, haz el favor de irte a dormir ahora o…

—Mira Gale, ¡es Madge!

Gale giró inmediatamente y miró la carroza del doce. Los tributos estaban en llamas.

Por un momento se quedó descolocado. Fuego… ¡No los estarían quemando de verdad! Se acercó más a la pantalla junto a Posy y observó que no… era un fuego extraño. Además había otro detalle. El sinsajo de Madge parecía estar forjado encima de su piel. Pero ella sonreía. Así que no podía ser.

Enfocaron el rostro de Madge, y se dio cuenta de que no sonreía. De acuerdo, si que tenía las comisuras de los labios alzadas, si que tenía los ojos torneados con expresión jubilosa. Pero no sonreía. Sus ojos eran extremadamente turbios y vidriosos. Su mirada solo parecía brillar por la luz que desprendían sus capas y el sinsajo. Enfocaron sus trajes de nuevo.

Gale se quedó pensativo, pero enseguida comprendió la expresión de falsedad de Madge. Se preguntó si algún capitolino se percataría de ella. Lo dudaba seriamente.

El comentarista se recreaba en el espectáculo que daban los del doce. Los líderes de la noche. Sin duda ganaban patrocinadores a cada segundo que pasaba.

La desfilada de carrozas terminó con el típico discurso del presidente. Gale, al ver que no enfocaban más a los tributos, apagó la televisión con desdén. Posy soltó un tierno bostezo, pero se tapó rápidamente la boca con las manos.

Gale fingió precariamente un enfado y se levantó. Posy también lo hizo, poniendo su característica sonrisa inocente.

—Te he dicho que te fueras a dormir hace más de una hora…

—¿Porqué estabas viendo a Madge? ¿Te gusta Madge? ¿Te casaras con ella? Te…

—No, claro que no.

—¿Y por qué la mirabas?

Gale hizo su mejor intento de irse por la tangente.

—Venga, a dormir.

Un intento bastante malo.

Unas casas más lejos, Katniss y Prim apagaron el televisor. Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron. Se imaginaron, apoyadas en el hombro de la otra, que la que llevaba ese vestido era Prim. Con las mismas llamas. Con la misma expresión que la del rostro de Madge.

Katniss estrujó más fuerte a Prim entre sus brazos y se imaginó a ella misma allí. Con su nombre siendo coreado por la multitud. No podía evitar alegrarse de estar allí, junto a Prim y su madre, que dormía. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho Madge, lo hubiera hecho ella. Lo tenía clarísimo.

Se levantaron y se fueron a dormir.

Un poco más lejos todavía, la familia Mellark apagó el televisor. Peeta, su hermano y su padre cerraron los ojos mientras la señora Mellark empezaba a parlotear. Estaba convencida de que ganaría Andrew. Era su preferido.

Peeta se levantó y sin decir nada abandonó la habitación. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, mientras rezaba porque aquello fuera un sueño. Un sueño largo. Pero no lo era.

No quería que muriera Andrew, evidentemente. Se arrepentía de no haberse presentado como tributo. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, ¿sería capaz de matar a Madge? ¿Dejar que la mataran? ¿Madge, quien se sacrificó por Prim? No.

A esas alturas solo deseaba que los tributos del distrito doce no se matasen entre ellos.

Madge contempló estoica como Cinna apagaba sus vestidos y su sinsajo. Inmediatamente lo agarró con las dos manos y parpadeó un poco, puesto que todavía brillaba un poco. Effie alagaba a sus tributos, mientras Haymitch contemplaba a Madge.

—¡Habéis estado fabulosos! ¡Todo el capitolio habla de vosotros! ¡Habéis ganado como mínimo 20 patrocinadores esta noche! ¡Enhorabuena!

Andrew, después de haberse despojado de la capa dijo.

—Todo ha sido gracias a Cinna y Portia…

—Cierto –Dijo Madge, todavía un poco pensativa- Muchas gracias Cinna…

—De nada, es mi trabajo. Y ahora a dormir, mañana empiezan los entrenamientos.

Mierda, pensó Madge. Se había olvidado completamente. Suplicó a Haymitch con la mirada para que les diera algún consejo. Se sentía muy perdida.

—Mañana hablaremos–dijo Haymitch secamente.

Madge suspiró y se fue junto a Andrew al centro de alto rendimiento. Miró con más detenimiento a Andrew, que ahora mismo estaba igual de sumido en sus pensamientos que ella antes. Intentó entablar conversación con él, pero se veía incapaz. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con él recordaba que estaban en los juegos. Pero estaba siendo injusta. Así que habló.

—Te… ¿te ha gustado el traje de Cinna?

Andrew se giró como si le hubiera hablado un trozo de espinaca. Asintió levemente. Ella intentó seguir.

—Llamas… no sé como lo ha hecho.

—Ni yo –Dijo, obnubilado de nuevo.

Madge dio la conversa por concluida. Haymitch, que se había montado en el ascensor con ellos, la miró con su mirada de escepticismo. Esta le dirigió una mirada de "lo he intentado".

**N/A:**

**Lo siento este capítulo tan corto y malo. Solo quería dar una mirada general a todo lo que está ocurriendo a los personajes, porque la historia se irá centrando en varias historias a la vez. Si, habrá Everlark y Galeniss (o como que queráis llamar, he he).**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y los consejos (sé que Madge parece deprimida y se hace aburrido, ¡pero pronto cambiará!) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Mal movimiento

Madge se comió su desayuno, mientras rezaba para que Haymitch hablara. Haymitch, impertérrito, se acabó de beber su copa y eructó con potencia.

—Haymitch… -musitó Madge.

—Ah, sí, la estrategia ¿Quieres que os entrene separados o juntos?

Madge lo meditó unos instantes.

—Por separado.

Haymitch la miró por primera vez con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta trabajar sola?

—No confío en las alianzas.

—Entonces será mejor que te entrenes en todo lo que puedas. Dosifica tu tiempo y no menosprecies ningún taller. Si los han puesto allí es por algo, ¿entendido?

Madge asintió.

—Si no quieres unirte a los profesionales, no te hagas notar. Si, sé que Cinna te ha hecho resaltar por encima los demás. Pero si ellos no logran recordarte durarás más.

Madge asintió de nuevo.

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, preciosa?

—¿No eres tu el que me tiene que guiar?

—Yo no estaré en la arena contigo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Madge le dirigió una mirada envenenada a su mentor.

Haymitch sintió de nuevo esa horrible sensación. La sensación de que viajaba por el tiempo, hacia sus juegos. Maysilee lo miraba mal siempre que tenía oportunidad. Y ahora… negó con la cabeza para sacarse los recuerdos de la mente.

Andrew entró en la sala, y ambos hicieron como si no hubieran hablado nada.

Unas horas más tarde Madge terminó su primer taller. Ahora que sabía encender una fogata, lo mejor sería aprender a camuflarse. Empezó a embadurnarse la piel mientras contemplaba a los demás tributos.

Los profesionales, distinguibles desde lejos, se entrenaban casi en equipo y ocupaban toda la zona de armas. Los demás tributos se esparcían por los talleres intentando asimilar el máximo. Los más jóvenes se entretenían subiendo y bajando por las lianas esparcidas por el recinto.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a su brazo. En vez de parecer el árbol que debía aparentar, se había transformado en la paleta de un pintor. Un pintor muy mediocre. Dirigió su mirada a Andrew, que practicaba con una espada en la mano. Le dio miedo, porque quizás en uno de esos movimientos que practicaba la decapitaría. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espinada.

Mientras tanto, Katniss se dirigía al quemadero con unas liebres escondidas debajo la cazadora. Su recorrido no solía cruzar la parte rica del pueblo, pero hoy estaba aburrida. Sabía que corría un pequeño riesgo, pero no la descubrirían.

Pasó por la panadería de los Mellark y empezó a recordar aquel dia. No quería recordarlo, pero al mismo tiempo allí había sucedido algo que cambió su vida. Alguien le había salvado la vida. Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan.

En ese mismo instante, como si lo hubiera invocado, Peeta salió de la tienda. Llevaba su característico delantal de panadero y las manos blancas de harina. Cuando la vio llegar se ruborizó levemente. Katniss arqueó una ceja pero siguió con su camino. Hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—¡Espera Katniss!

Katniss se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró inexpresivamente. Lo había estado esperando. Desde el mismo instante que le había tirado aquel trozo de pan, sabía que ocurriría. Ahora, Peeta le diría algunas palabras compasivas y le daría algo para alimentar a su pobre familia. Ella lo aceptaría y se lo agradecería. Nada más. Le gustaría que se ahorrara las palabras, no le gustaba la lástima.

Sin embargo lo único que vio fue a Peeta arrodillado en el suelo, ocultando algo. Ella se acercó caminando, esperando a que dijera algo. Peeta habló en un susurro.

—Agáchate.

Katniss le hizo caso sin convicción y Peeta le señaló algo en el suelo. Katniss lo miró y… oh, se le había caído una liebre. La agarró rápidamente, sin sutilezas, y la colocó en su sitio. La sangre que emanaba la liebre cerca de su piel era de lo más desagradable, pero en cierto modo soportable. Ambos se levantaron, y Peeta empezó a patalear el suelo para ocultar la sangre.

—No creo que se fijen, ¿sabes? –dijo Katniss.

—No me gustaría que te arrestaran –respondió encogiéndose los hombros.

Katniss lo miró sorprendida. En realidad no conocía de nada a ese muchacho. Pero aquel dia… el dia en que la había salvado, se había creado un vínculo. Un vínculo que llevaba ignorando demasiado tiempo.

Ambos se miraban sin saber que decir. La cazadora dio su brazo a torcer.

—Gracias. Adiós Peeta.

—Adiós Katniss. De nada.

Katniss se dio la vuelta y se marchó andando. Sin embargo la acompañó la sensación de que Peeta la seguía observando.

Peeta contempló como su amor pletórico se marchaba. Aquella chica hermosa de la veta. Con su piel olivácea, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos grises y penetrantes. Fríos hasta cierto punto. Pero sabía que había algo más. Detrás de esa máscara de orgullo tenía que encontrarse aquella chica que cantaba en clase. E iba a encontrarla.

De nuevo en el capitolio, Madge había terminado sus entrenamientos y comía con los demás tributos. A falta de sitio, se había sentado con la tributo del 11 mientras observaba a Andrew con desconfianza. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los profesionales. Cada vez sentía más miedo.

Rue, la tributo, comía de su plato con avidez. Estaba tan delgada, que Madge supuso que en su distrito pasaba hambre. El distrito once era enorme, pero las condiciones de vida eran pésimas. No era un distrito muy bien cuidado precisamente.

A Madge le daba una rabia increíble que niñas como Rue o Prim fueran escogidas. Esas niñas eran pura inocencia. Eran niñas que estaban condenadas a morir sin ninguna opción ¿o cuanto hacía que no ganaba un profesional? Era incluso más injusto que elegir a tributos más mayores y experimentados.

Madge deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminara de una vez.

Y finalmente, sus deseos se cumplieron, parcialmente. Después de tres días de duro entrenamiento, se había terminado aquella parte, y pronto se realizarían las pruebas para demostrar lo aprendido.

Madge sentía que le costaba respirar. Andrew y ella esperaban a que les llamaran juntos, y un silencio tenso se había apoderado de la sala. Solo los vocacionales alardeaban de lo que harían. Otros no tenían ni idea. Madge era una de ellas.

Andrew entró finalmente en la sala, y Madge se quedó sola. Se propuso impresionar a todo el personal que la valoraría. No sabía muy bien como, pero confiaba en que su fama de "sinsajo" sirviera para algo. Un tiempo después llamaron a Madge, y esta entró en la sala, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas.

Dio una mirada rápida a todos los instrumentos letales que encontró. Y entonces la encontró.

Una cerbatana plateada brillaba en el centro de la sala, como incitándola. Sabía que no era una coincidencia.

Se dirigió hacia ella y la tomó con las manos. La había utilizado, pero no le había dado un trato especial. La había evitado, de hecho. Pero era la única arma que podía significar algo, y no tenía todo el día. Además, estaba segura que pondrían una en la arena.

Se giró a ver a los vigilantes. Lo que se encontró no era alentador. Todos estaban comiendo y charlando despreocupadamente. Madge suspiró. Nadie la miraba. Bueno, todos excepto uno.

Un vigilante observaba sus… atributos. Cuando se giró, se dio cuenta de que su mirada se dirigía hacia su culo. Le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero avanzó. Incluso se contoneó un poco para que lo siguiera mirando. Y así fue. Agarró la cerbatana con las dos manos, y tras colocar un dardo sopló intentando apuntar. El dardo se clavó en el cuello del maniquí.

Alguien aplaudió. Se giró rápidamente, pero se encontró con el maldito cerdo que le miraba el culo. Estaba mucho más ebrio que los demás. Aplaudía efusivamente. Pero gracias a eso otro de los vigilantes la miró. Se giró de nuevo y disparó. Al corazón.

Siguió disparando a los puntos vitales del muñeco. Luego a varios muñecos. No era demasiado buena, pero el exhaustivo entrenamiento había dado sus frutos. Cuando se giró, la mayoría la estaban mirando. Pero no era suficiente. Tenían que mirarla todos para asegurarse una buena puntuación.

Hizo algo de lo que nunca se creyó capaz.

Le dirigió una mirada sugerente al vigilante pervertido, y este empezó a parlotear. Ella se volvió a girar y agarró otro montón de dardos. Los colocó mientras se agachaba más y más. Escuchó grandes gritos y aplausos por parte del vigilante. Cuando se giró todos estaban mirándola.

Colocó el último dardo y lo disparó lo más certeramente que pudo. Pero sin embargo estaba demasiado trastornada como para apuntar bien. El dardo se desvió unos pocos centímetros, pero aún así se clavó en un punto vital. Dejó la cerbatana y se marchó corriendo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Más tarde, los resultados fueron anunciados a la audiencia. Andrew sacó un ocho.

Madge sacó un diez.

Se quedó paralizada mientras los demás celebraban nuestras calificaciones. Cinna, Portia y Effie parloteaban animadamente de lo que estos números podrían significar. Patrocinadores. Regalos. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Madge se sentía fatal. Preferiría haber sacado un 3 a haber tenido que humillarse de esa manera. Era denigrante ¿Donde se había dejado la dignidad? ¿La moral? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No se entendía. Lo atribuyó al espíritu de supervivencia.

Haymitch hacía como que se alegraba, pero estaba intrigado. Le parecía imposible que una chica que no había tenido el más mínimo contacto con la pobreza pudiera alcanzar esas habilidades. Era inteligente. Pero eso no le aseguraba buena calificación ¿Que había hecho?

Quiso preguntarle a solas, pero le pareció imposible no levantar sospechas. Tampoco quería que el chaval sintiera favoritismo. Así que la visitó entrada la noche.

—¿Madge? –Dijo Haymitch picando en la puerta del cuarto de Madge.

Madge abrió la puerta con lentitud. Haymitch no se sorprendió al verla llorar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podemos hablar?

La chica entró en el cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta. Haymitch lo tomó como una invitación y se sentó en la cama, junto a ella.

—¿Madge, que has hecho?

En ese momento, Madge no pudo más. Se sentía sucia y utilizada. Lo peor era que ella misma lo había consentido e incitado. Se echó a llorar de nuevo. Haymitch intentó reconfortarla, abrazando sus hombros. No se le daba bien.

—Yo… yo…

—¿Que has hecho en la prueba?

—Yo… he disparado unos… dardos, con la cerbatana…

A Haymitch no le sorprendió. Era un arma que no requería mucha práctica y además parecía venir de herencia. Pero tampoco le pareció una cosa por la que derrumbarse de esa manera.

—¿Y tú…?

—Un… un vigilante me… -Respiró hondo para poder terminar la frase- Me estaba mirando el culo, y yo me le he insinuado para llamar la atención. Ninguno de ellos me hacía caso Haymitch…

Se quedó de piedra. Sintió la rabia por sus venas. Sabía que vigilante era. Ese maldito vigilante borracho y pervertido. Todos los años había uno. En el capitolio había a reventar. Esa niña estaba loca. Se había condenado sin saberlo. Si, ganaría patrocinadores… pero no era una buena idea insinuarse a los vigilantes. De hecho era lo peor que podías llegar a hacer. Esa muchacha era estúpida.

—¡¿Estas loca? ¡Como se te ha ocurrido hacerlo! ¿Tan desesperada estabas? ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

—No…

—Que como ganes, ¡te vas a convertir en una prostituta!

Madge empezó a llorar con más intensidad. A Haymitch le dio igual. Tenía que saberlo para no volver a repetir un comportamiento así. Ser deseable la sacaría de los juegos, pero la metería en un mundo peor.

Y si no, que se lo dijeran a Finnick Odair. Pobre muchacho.

—Que… ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Calma… de momento nada. No vuelvas a repetir el mismo comportamiento.

—Pero…

—Hazme caso.

De momento la cosa se quedaría así. Y si no, tendría que llamar al chico Hawthorne...

**N/A**

** Si, sé que dije que Madge se animaría... pero todabía queda mucha historia, así que lo siento KoyukiBetts :(**

** Bueno, y como veis he forzado un poco el encuentro entre Peeta y Katniss, ¡pero es que están hechos el uno para el otro!**

** En fin, muchas gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Amor inesperado

El vestido era estrecho. Muy estrecho. Y los zapatos dolían. Pero tenía que aguantar.

Effie aplaudió a Madge mientras esta se zarandeaba por la sala, andando lo más derecha posible. Ya tenía práctica, pero había aprendido a andar con tacones la mitad de altos. Sin embargo la técnica era la misma.

Estos tributos valen la pena de verdad, pensó Effie, sonriente. Soñaba con que sus tributos fueran coronados. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos. Confiaba en esa chica. Era perfecta, pues sabía ganarse los patrocinadores y sobrevivir en la arena. Que temblaran las marujas de sus compañeras. Su tributo era la mejor.

Madge por su parte pensaba en la entrevista que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo mostrarse? Desde luego, no como en la prueba. Debía de enmendar su error.

En la habitación contigua, Haymitch y Andrew repasaban para la entrevista con Caesar. Se mostraría agradable y dinámico. No se le daba muy bien, pero tenía fe en ello. Además, tenía una sorpresa final que no le había contado a Haymitch. Después de decir lo que tenía que decir, estaba segurísimo que los patrocinadores lo querrían de vuelta en el distrito.

Mientras tanto, Cinna repasaba con Portia los trajes para la entrevista. Estaban convencidos de que no eclipsarían a los de la desfilada, pero aun así estarían deslumbrantes. Cinna había escogido el sinsajo de Madge como motivo de los trajes, por lo que eran negros y dorados.

Sabía que al capitolio no le gustaría el sinsajo, pero a los patrocinadores les había encantado el detalle.

El traje de Madge era un vestido largo hasta los pies, sin cancanes ni vuelos. Para simbolizar el sinsajo, había recubierto la falda de plumas doradas y cintas del mismo color. La parte de arriba, un corsé sin tirantes, estaba completamente diseñado para que el pin resaltase por encima de todo. A parte de eso, el modelo solo estaba complementado por unos zapatos sencillos y un tocado negro.

Andrew complementaría la indumentaria de Madge con un smoking sencillo, negro y dorado. Elegante. Nada de complementos andróginos que solían llevar los tributos masculinos para complementar los vestidos. No, haría más buen efecto así.

Ambos sonrieron al ver su obra acabada. Cinna había estado retrasando el diseño del vestido hasta ver los tributos. Portia entendía por qué. Así los patrocinadores la recordarían. Ahora todo era cuestión de que los tributos hicieran un buen trabajo hablando.

Madge entró en la sala donde Haymitch la esperaba. Se sentó junto a él con toda la calma que pudo aparentar y esperó.

—Por donde quieres empezar, ¿preciosa?

A miles de quilómetros, en el distrito doce, Katniss y Gale se dirigían al quemador. Se apresuraban puesto que no les gustaría ser descubiertos. En plena temporada de los juegos se solían subir las medidas de seguridad.

Gale andaba obnubilado contemplando la trenza de Katniss rebotar en su espalda rítmicamente. Esa chica era genial. Era lo que él necesitaba. Una chica fuerte, independiente y hermosa. Tres en uno. Bueno, en una.

Se acercó a ella y miró su expresión. Serena, pero triste. Como siempre. No lograba sonreír fuera del bosque. La única que conseguía hacerla reír era Prim. Y no estaba allí, así que…

Cogió su cara entre sus manos con un gesto impulsivo. Katniss lo miró primero sorprendida, luego enfadada y finalmente con curiosidad ¡No era momento de pararse en ese momento! Si se estaba un momento más así, se le caería toda la caza. Tendría que comprarse un cinturón.

Y entonces la besó.

Se quedó paralizada. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Él… ¿besarla? ¿Gale Hawthorne? ¿En qué mundo vivían? Bueno, en realidad tenía sentido. Pero… bueno, era una sensación rara. Catalogable como buena. Más o menos.

Poco a poco se le fue pasando el susto y relajándose más. Se agarró a sus hombros y se dejó llevar. Hasta que le faltó aire, claro. Ambos se miraron expectantes, pero en realidad ninguno tenía nada que decir. Katniss se separó y siguió su camino aguantándose las liebres que empezaban a caerle por la espalda.

Gale se quedó unos momentos parado. Pero continuó. Katniss, siempre tan pasional.

—¿Inocente? –Cuestionó Madge mientras le ajustaban el traje de verdad.

—Por supuesto –Respondió Cinna mientras le ajustaba la falda.

—Eso ya me lo ha dicho Haymitch, pero nadie me creerá después de…

—Nadie en absoluto sabe lo de la evaluación, tranquila.

Madge todavía se preguntaba por qué le había contado a Cinna lo de su intento de insinuación. Le pareció de confianza. Pero no le aportaba nuevas ideas.

—¿Pero cómo ser inocente? "Hola, me llamo Madge, me gusta contemplar las mariposas, cuidar animalillos y no matar a tributos iracundos y sádicos…"

Cinna rió mientras miraba a Madge. Ella acabó riendo también, hasta que se clavó una aguja.

—¡Cinna! ¿No lo tenías terminado ya? Me estoy desangrando…

—Anda ya, seguro que una chica tan fuerte como tú puede aguantar un pinchazo de nada.

Madge sonrió. Cinna era tan agradable que le hacía sentirse mejor. El diseñador le arrancó la aguja de golpe y Madge volvió a respirar con normalidad.

—Sigue sin convencerme eso de ser inocente.

—Pues entonces puedes ser tú.

—¿Yo?

—Bueno, creo que conmigo eres sincera. Cuando hables con Caesar, procura hablar con normalidad.

Madge se lo pensó. Improvisar. No sonaba tan mal. Asintió.

—Intenta hablarle como me hablarías a mí.

—Gracias Cinna

—De nada, sinsajo.

Cinna había empezado a llamarla así. No la molestaba, pero la intrigaba. Da igual, ya se lo preguntaría.

Los tributos se esperaron a sus entrevistas, nerviosos. Todos los tributos miraban con envidia a Madge y Andrew. Se hacía un silencio incómodo. Solo los profesionales parecían tener conversa, pero solo murmuraban.

Todos los presentes escucharon la potente voz de Caesar Flickerman. Madge se preguntó en qué tonalidad se habría inspirado ese año. La primera sirena de la noche sonó, y el tributo femenino del distrito 1 salió al escenario.

Contemplaron desde una pantalla las entrevistas de sus compañeros. Algunos tenían más gracia que otros, pero la mayoría hacían un buen papel. Madge intentó memorizar de nuevo los nombres, y se quedó con bastantes. Andrew hizo lo mismo.

Los tributos fueron pasando desde el intimidante Cato hasta la adorable Rue. Entonces, la sirena sonó de nuevo y Madge entró en escena. Ando deprisa, sin contonearse demasiado y se sentó mientras escuchaba la atronadora ovación del público. Caesar se inclinó y besó la mano de Madge con consideración. Ella se sonrojó.

—He de decirte Madge, que esta noche estás preciosa…

—Gracias Caesar.

—Cuéntanos Madge, ¿qué te ha parecido el capitolio?

—Bueno, es… -a Madge le vinieron mil palabras para describirlo- indescriptible.

Caesar sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado?

Madge tampoco sabía que decir. No le había gustado nada. Se inclinó por una respuesta estándar.

—La tecnología… los avances.

—Si no me equivoco, eres la hija del alcalde…

—Si

—¿Qué sentiste al abandonar tu distrito?

—Fue por una buena causa –dijo, intentando irse por la tangente.

—Tienes razón… Prim, esa encantadora muchacha. La conocías, ¿verdad?

—Es la hermana de una amiga… Katniss.

—¿Es muy importante para ti ella?

—Si

Todo el capitolio soltó un emotivo suspiro. Caesar continuó con su entrevista.

—Entonces hagamos una cosa… -empezó a decir Caesar, como si tuviera algún tipo de potestad en lo que ocurría en los juegos- intenta ganar, y vuelve junto a tus padres, Katniss y…

—Prim.

—La encantadora Prim ¿Te dijo algo antes de que te marcharas?

—Que… intentase ganar.

—¿Y lo harás?

Madge volvió a sonreír.

—Lo intentaré.

La sirena sonó y se despidió de Caesar con una sonrisa, que inmediatamente desapareció tras las paredes. No quiso saber lo que iba a decir Andrew.

En casa de los Mellark, todos se habían congregado frente al televisor para ver a su querido Andrew. La señora Mellark miraba ansiosa la pantalla e insultaba a Madge Undersee.

—¡Haber cuando sacan a esa niña pija de la pantalla y ponen a mi Andrew!

Los demás suspiraban, pero escuchaban a Madge con atención. Era una buena chica. Después de esa molesta sirena, Andrew apareció al fin en la pantalla. La señora Mellark estalló en aplausos igual que el público.

—Mirad-lo, ¡está hermoso!

Se callaron para escuchar su entrevista.

—Hola Andrew, ¡hay que ver lo guapo que te han puesto esta noche!

—Gracias, Caesar… bueno, todo ha sido gracias a nuestros diseñadores.

—No nos ha quedado duda que son unos diseñadores excepcionales, ¡un gran aplauso para ellos!

El capitolio estalló en aplausos y ovaciones mientras Cinna y Portia se ruborizaban en sus sillas.

—Bien Andrew, ¿qué te ha gustado del capitolio?

Andrew hizo un gesto pensativo.

—La comida.

—Es excelente ¿verdad?

—Suculenta, nunca había probado nada mejor…

Caesar continuó con su entrevista mientras se hacía un silencio tenso en el distrito, como de costumbre. La televisión de los Mellark estaba todo trapo.

—Genial, dime Andrew… con lo guapo que eres, ¿no te has dejado alguna enamorada en el distrito?

Andrew hizo ese gesto pensativo y forzado que lo empezaba a caracterizar y asintió.

—Te mentiría si digiera que no… pero nunca me atreví a confesárselo.

—¿Y que mejor manera que hacerlo ahora?

—Bueno… si, tienes razón.

Andrew se levantó del cómodo sillón y respiró hondo teatralmente.

—Delly Cartwright… mi vecina, mi amiga, mi confidente… tengo que decirte que te quiero y siempre te he querido. Siento decírtelo así pero…

Delly Cartwright pegó un salto en su asiento. Miró a sus padres, que la miraban inquisitivamente. No había otra Delly en todo el distrito. Tenía que ser ella. Rápidamente se excusó.

—Papá… es mentira ¡yo no conozco a penas a Andrew!

—Lo que tú digas… -respondió su madre, con una media sonrisa triste.

—De verdad, yo… -intentó excusarse la pobre Delly, jadeando.

—… y por eso creo que tenía que confesártelo, porque quiero volver a su lado como sea y aré cualquier cosa para estar con ella. –terminó Andrew, agachando la cabeza.

Delly se ruborizó con fuerza.

En la zona de la veta, Gale apagó el televisor, sorprendido. Estaba convencido de que lo de Delly había sido una mentira, pero eso le aseguraría muchos patrocinadores lacrimógenos. Había sido un golpe inteligente. Andrew iba a ser un buen contrincante.

Hazelle, desde la cocina, observó a su hijo mayor que se tragaba todas las emisiones insubstanciales de los juegos. Lo hacía por ella, seguro. Decidió irse a dormir, pero el teléfono sonó. Intrigada, lo agarró con fuerza y habló.

—¿Si?

—¿Casa de los Hawthorne?

—¿Quien és?

—Haymitch ¿Está Gale?

**N/A**

** Uh, os he dejado con la intriga. Lo siento. **

** Primero, ¡muchísimas gracias por las reviews! Sois fantásticas (suponiendo que todas seais chicas) Vuestro apoyo me hace el dia a veces :) **

** Últimamente me han dejado reviews en no soy como tú. Si alguna lectora de ese fic esta leyendo esto, me gustaría aclarar que no he abandonado la historia. Solo es que no encuentro demasiada inspiración para terminarlo. Pero no desespereis, lo terminaré. Si teneis alguna idea, me podeis dejar una review aquí, en NSCT o un mensaje pribado. Acreditaré a quien me dé ideas, por supuesto. **

** Y ya centrandome en este fic, espero que os haya gustado el beso de Katniss y Gale. No és muy distinto que el original, ¿no? Prometo que Peeta ará aparición. Pobre Delly...**

** Nada más, muchas gracias a todos/as, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Aceptación

—¿Qué pasa, Haymitch?

—Muchacho… necesito tu ayuda.

—No me metas en líos.

—Bueno, no la necesito yo, la necesita ella…

—¿Madge?

—Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Madge cometió un terrible error en los entrenamientos privados, ¿de acuerdo? El caso es que ahora tiene más problemas a parte de ganar los juegos, porque si los gana, el capitolio la querrá como algo más que un tributo…

—¿Qué…?

—Como una dama de compañía, dejémoslo así.

Gale abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como la garganta se le quedaba seca. Pero pronto se recuperó.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Ya te lo contaré…

—¿Y entonces que tengo que hacer?

—¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarla?

—Depende de cómo.

—Digamos… fingiendo estar enamorado de ella.

—¡¿CÓMO?

—No seas crío Gale. Lo único que evitará que Madge se convierta en… eso es que el capitolio adore vuestra trágica historia de amor. Por lo tanto, necesito a alguien que finja (o no) desvivirse por ella ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarla?

Gale se lo pensó detenidamente. Quería ayudarla, ¿pero así? No era creíble. La chica de las fresas con alguien como él. Absurdo. Venga ya, ¡ella se merecía algo mejor! Además estaba Katniss… a él le gustaba. La había besado solo unas horas antes. Pero eso no quería decir que… no, Catnip era su chica. Y si no la conquistaba ahora, no podría hacerlo.

Pero Madge necesitaba su ayuda para salir de la arena. Para sobrevivir ¿A caso no quería verla volver? Si. Pues entonces…

—Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

A Madge le temblaron las piernas cuando Cinna le contó la entrevista de Andrew. El maldito golpe perfecto. Ahora todos adorarían al pobre enamorado del distrito doce. Pobre Delly. En qué buena la había metido.

Suspiró mientras se intentaba relajar. Mañana empezaban los juegos, y no estaba preparada.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Ya estaba bien de tanto lloriqueo ¿Dónde estaba la Madge valiente que se había presentado a los juegos? Había estado escondida durante esos días, pero estaba empezando a reaccionar.

Nadie iba a salvarla… así que tendría que salvarse ella sola.

Primer paso, salir del baño de sangre. Bueno, seguiría el ejemplo de Maysilee y saldría corriendo de allí… ¿pero y las armas? Ya las encontraría.

Se pasó casi toda la noche pensando en estrategias que la ayudaran a salir de la arena. Todas acababan en muerte, pero al fin y al cabo no las había puesto en práctica.

Cinco horas más tarde, Effie la despertó. Sin mirar lo que hacía se vistió y salió a desayunar. Mi último desayuno, pensó amargamente. Andrew la ignoró como de costumbre, pero en esos momentos a ella también le apetecía ignorarlo.

Después de aquello, llegó la hora de las despedidas. Sus preparadores no tardaron en abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sintió mal por ellos, tampoco eran tan malos.

Effie se despidió de ella con un abrazo, sin embargo notó su sonrisa. No supo adivinar que era, pero no le dio importancia. Y luego llegó Haymitch.

—Adiós, Haymitch.

—Suerte, Madge. –El mentor se acercó al oído de la tributo- Solo gana, de lo demás ya me encargo yo.

Le guiñó el ojo, y Madge quedó completamente paralizada ¿Creía que podía ganar? ¿Se refería a la evaluación? Esa y miles de preguntas cruzaron su mente, pero rápido rechazó las respuestas más descabelladas. Lo importante ahora era ganar. Hacer caso de su mentor.

Finalmente le hizo un ligero asentimiento y se dirigió al aerodeslizador junto a Andrew.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron volando para todos los tributos. Los rostros de los niños y adolescentes intentaban mostrar serenidad, pero todos acababan diciendo algo. La mayoría terror. Solo algunas miradas mostraban impaciencia. Madge buscó algo en los insondables ojos de Andrew, pero no encontró nada en ellos. Parecía tranquilo, pero había algo en su expresión que le hacía sentir mal.

Intentó calmar su respiración mientras Cinna le contaba las bondades del traje. Sabía que tenía que parar atención, pero la cabeza le iba a todas partes. Finalmente el estilista captó su atención doblando su ropa. Madge lo miró, y se dio cuenta de que estaba enganchando el pin de sinsajo en él. Oh, no… ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado?

—Pensé que querrías llevarlo contigo. Me ha costado mucho conseguir que lo admitieran, algunos lo consideraban peligroso… aunque había objetos peores. Un mentor quería que su tributo llevara un anillo que cuando lo giras se convierte en un pequeño y mortífero puñal. En comparación a eso…

—¡Muchas gracias Cinna! Es todo un detalle, de verdad. Te lo agradeceré eternamente…

Una voz indicó que se colocara en el tubo de cristal, y ella obedeció sin convicción. La claustrofobia la invadió por unos instantes, pero pronto recuperó el norte. Cinna la miró con tristeza y dijo algo que Madge no entendió muy bien. Intentó sonreír, para complacer al estilista. Enseguida el tubo empezó a ascender y Madge se apoyó con firmeza a las paredes, que rápidamente desaparecieron.

Y allí estaba, por fin. La arena en todo su esplendor. Rápidamente se puso a reconocer el terreno, y se dio cuenta que la cornucopia estaba en una explanada, y que lo demás estaba lleno de arboles. Era un bosque. La arena parecía ya grande desde allí. Amenazadora. Cerró los puños y se preparó para correr, mientras la cuenta atrás sonaba.

Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos… Uno.

**N/A De nuevo siento este capítulo malo y corto, pero no quería añadir más a la intensidad del momento. Ahora veis que se proponía Haymitch. **

**Dejadme las sugerencias, quejas o alabanzas que queráis por review o mensaje privado. Agradezco mucho a todos los que habéis dejado review y habéis apoyado la historia ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Primer día

Peeta quiso taparse los ojos como un niño pequeño. Volver a la época en que él, junto a sus hermanos, no tenía que preocuparse por la cosecha. A decir verdad, él no disfrutó tanto de aquello como ahora le gustaría. Por aquel entonces creía que a él no le tocaría nunca.

Pero con cinco papeletas en la urna ya no se era tan optimista. Y menos con un hermano corriendo hacia el baño de sangre. Sentía a su madre gritar a Andrew, lejana y difusa.

Unos metros a la izquierda, Katniss contemplaba la pantalla con atención. Ya ni siquiera se horrorizaba por toda la sangre y toda la muerte. Solo se preocupaba por Madge, que ahora corría lejos de la cornucopia. Craso error, a su parecer, ella habría conseguido algo para subsistir.

Katniss miró al hermano de Andrew, Peeta. El chico del pan. Parecía muy afligido, pero ella no podía arreglarlo. Además, deseaba que Madge ganara, al menos mentalmente. Le debía a ella la vida de su hermana. Sin embargo, le debía la vida a él. Se encontraba en un dilema existencial.

Mientras tanto, sentía la leve respiración de Prim y sus grandes temblores. Tenía miedo de ver los juegos, y no la culpaba. La pobre chica se debía estar imaginando todo el rato lo mismo. Ella en el lugar de Madge, que de cierto modo le pertenecía. Sin embargo allí estaba, viva y a salvo, más o menos.

Gale se enganchó casi literalmente a la pantalla. Ahora las decisiones que tomara Madge también le incumbían. Se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso por culpa de las malditas cámaras. Demasiado baño de sangre ¿Dónde estaban los forajidos? Corriendo como miserables, y él no podía verlos. No podía verla.

Andrew salió en primera plana degollando a un pobre tributo. Peeta gritó del asombro y del horror. Su hermano era un asesino. Lo había hecho. Sin dudarlo. Sin remordimiento alguno. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, igual que parte de su rostro. Una leve y macabra sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Katniss miró a la pantalla, impertérrita, mientras Prim pegaba un bote. Se abrazó más a su hermana, y ella correspondió sin saber muy bien que hacía. Gale se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña ¿Ayer la besó y ahora la ignoraba? Ese chico tenía un problema.

Gale contempló como Madge corría por el bosque, fugazmente. Debía llevar así unas cuantas horas, y sin embargo no parecía haber parado. Se veía agotada y tenía ya varios rasguños. Gale se preocupó más de lo que creía esperar.

Madge, a quilómetros de allí, corría sin rumbo. Solo veía arboles y más arboles. Nada que le sirviera de refugio, arma o alimento. Solo bosque. Tenía mucha sed. Y hambre. Pero no podía parar de correr ahora. No ahora que sabía de qué lado iba Andrew. Ahora que no tenía salvación. Contuvo las ganas de gritar mientras avanzaba por la arena.

Una hora más tarde empezó a anochecer. Madge concluyó que la mejor idea sería buscar refugio de una vez, así que paró por primera vez para tomar aliento. El bosque la acogió con un silencio aterrador. Madge tembló pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y buscar un buen sitio. Un sitio lejos del alcance de las cacerías nocturnas.

Miró a los arboles, y se preguntó si podría subir a alguno. Se acercó al que tenía más cerca y clavó las uñas en él. No, no podía. El árbol no tenía ni redes, ni tacos, ni escalones. Era rugoso, pero nada más. Empezó a ponerse realmente nerviosa.

Siguió intentando subir al árbol con todo el empeño que le podía poner. Clavó a la madera casi los dientes, y poco a poco fue subiendo. Buscó la mejor rama, pero todas eran bastante delgadas. Tenía ganas de arrancarse algo de la desesperación y gritar muy fuerte. Pero quería durar más de una noche.

Finalmente se sentó en lo que parecía una rama consistente. No tenía casi nada para agarrarse, así que tenía que confiar en que fuera lo suficiente resistente para aguantar su peso. Entonces empezó a reconocer de verdad el terreno, y se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Las flores.

La arena estaba sembrada, por lo que parecía desde allí, de unos setos con flores vistosas. No las reconocía del entrenamiento, pero estaba casi segura que tenían que ser venenosas. No le pareció raro, la arena de por sí era una trampa mortal. Aún así las flores le eran familiares.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció por completo, el himno de Panem sonó, y en acabar los rostros de los tributos muertos empezaron a desfilar por el cielo. Se sorprendió de no haber advertido los cañones antes.

La chica del distrito tres… el chico del cuatro… el del cinco… los des seis… los del siete… el del ocho… los del nueve… y la chica del diez. Y nadie más. Once muertes en un día. Solo quedaban trece tributos. Doce por eliminar.

Madge respiró hondo intentando relajar la tensión provocada en sus hombros. No recordaba los nombres de los tributos, pero sí los rostros. Sus acciones en los entrenamientos. Y ahora estaban muertos. Y ella viva. Viva. Viva. ¿Pero por cuanto?

Andrew estaba vivo. No sabía si alegrarse por ello o sentir todavía más miedo. No sabía que había sido de él en la cornucopia. Suponía que se había unido a los profesionales, pero era solo una de las miles de posibilidades.

Intentó descansar un poco, pero estaba inquieta. No podía evitar estar en alerta permanente, pero al fin y al cabo la falta de sueño debilitaba sus sentidos. Y la falta de agua, y de comida. Y de refugio… pero mañana sería otro día. Mañana tendría más posibilidades.

De nuevo en el distrito doce, Gale estaba despierto hasta tarde observando a los tributos. Solo había una cadena que retransmitiera los juegos las veinticuatro horas, y allí se veía con interferencias, puesto que los distritos deberían estar durmiendo. Era una cadena capitolina, donde el comentarista era un poco más blando con los tributos, pero igual de sádico.

Gale se pegó a la pantalla cuando Madge apareció fugazmente. Estaba subida precariamente encima de un árbol, sin comida ni agua. Sin una triste pertenencia. Daba cabezadas incesantemente. El cazador suspiró cuando volvieron a enfocarse los profesionales.

Se tumbó en el suelo con la cabeza mirando al techo. Ahora sí que nada podía hacerlo dormir.

**N/A**

**Hola de nuevo, siento muchísimo la tardanza. Como veis, dedicaré un capítulo a cada dia de los juegos (dieciocho días) por lo tanto, algunos quedarán más cortos que otros. Las muertes se mantendrán en un principio en un orden parecido al libro, con alguna variación que otra. **

**También he añadido portada al fic. No está muy lograda, pero tampoco me he esmerado. Si queréis verla más grande, decídmelo e intentaré colgarla a DA. Si queréis una portada dibujada por mí para vuestros fics, podéis comentármelo también. **

**Gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo dia de los juegos!**


	10. Segundo día

Madge despertó al amanecer, despertada por cierto olor a humo. Rápidamente se desperezó y miró a todos lados con cautela. Junto a su árbol, una chica había encendido un discreto fuego para calentarse las manos. Le pareció un movimiento estúpido y perjudicial, tanto para ella como para la chica. Así que al ver que no era agresiva se atrevió a bajar.

Pronto la reconoció como la tributo del distrito ocho. No era demasiado mayor, debía tener unos catorce o quince años. Estaba muerta de frío, un poco como ella. Intentó acercarse a ella sin asustarla, haciendo un pequeño ruido con la boca. Rápidamente la chica se giró y la miró con una cara de absoluto terror. Pronto Madge la tranquilizó.

—Shh tranquila, ¡tranquila! No te haré daño, pero apaga de una vez el fuego…

—Tengo frío…

—Si no lo apagas advertirán que estamos aquí, ¿entiendes?

La tributo del ocho pronto entendió y apagó el fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los profesionales se acercaban a ellas gritando y riendo. Madge reconoció la voz de Andrew con horror y la instó para que huyeran de ahí. Ambas corrieron por el bosque, pero estaban siendo alcanzadas. Y Madge no estaba dispuesta a ello.

—¡Tú! Corre más deprisa, ¿quieres?

—No puedo…

—¡Sálvate!

Lamentablemente los profesionales acababan de aparecer en escena. Madge reconoció sus rostros al instante; Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, la chica del distrito cuatro, el muchacho del tres y Andrew, como no. Todos dispuestos a matarlas con sus armas alzadas. El instinto de Madge funcionó antes que el de la tributo del ocho y salió de nuevo disparada, dejándola prácticamente desamparada. Esta gritó, pero Madge ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Cuando Madge empezó a escuchar los gritos de la tributo le dieron ganas de llorar y volver a rescatarla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella, y tenía que huir. Sin embargo al no escuchar el cañón se rehusó a creer que había muerto y volvió a por ella con cautela.

Lo que encontró no era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Se estaba muriendo.

La pobre chica se revolcaba en el suelo herida de muerte, gritando y llorando de agonía. Madge se agachó y le acarició la cabeza pidiendo perdón, intentando no llorar ella también. La tributo le dirigió una mirada asustada, y en ella pudo leer en ella que no quería morir. Madge suspiró y negó con la cabeza. La tributo lloró con más fuerza.

Más para atrás, se escuchaba la charla incesante de los profesionales, que se preguntaban por qué diablos no había muerto. Cato estaba convencido de su muerte, mientras que Clove cuestionaba sus habilidades. Finalmente, Madge escuchó con horror como Andrew se ofrecía para rematar a la muchacha. Tenía que huir.

Madge se aseguró de que la tributo no tenía nada, y en efecto tenía una pequeña mochila bajo el brazo, ocultada a sus asesinos. La sinsajo la agarró y se la arrancó de las manos, liberando así más gritos por parte de la moribunda. Se volvió a disculpar en un susurro y salió corriendo de allí, muriéndose de arrepentimiento. En cuestión de minutos el cañón sonó.

Se dejó caer en una piedra mientras tomaba el aliento y asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de dejar morir a una persona. Casi a sangre fría. Y encima le había robado la mochila. Acababa de realizar un terrible acto de maldad y aún así no se sentía del todo culpable. Y eso la hacía sentir peor todavía.

A desgana abrió la mochila y se encontró con una gran decepción. La mochila solo contenía un trozo de pan mordido y una botella de agua vacía. A parte de eso, encontró un pequeño machete, con el que se tendría que conformar. Se comió el pan mordido sin ningún pudor.

Se colgó la mochila en los hombros y siguió su busca de comida y agua. Buscó entre las plantas y encontró unas pocas plantas que consideró comestibles, aunque no quiso probarlas por miedo a que estuvieran envenenadas. Mientras andaba maldecía no haber cogido nada de la cornucopia.

A miles de quilómetros, Katniss miró el resumen del día en la televisión antes de ir a cazar. Se alegró de que Madge y Andrew siguieran vivos, aunque repudió un poco a Andrew por haberse unido a los profesionales. Cogió la gastada chaqueta de su padre y se dirigió a la valla.

Antes de ir a cazar, pensó en dirigirse primero a vender la leche de la cabra de Prim al mercado. Con el dinero que ganara quizás podría comprar pan, jabón o con suerte aceite para alimentar las lámparas.

Mientras caminaba por el distrito, se encontró con que la panadería de los Mellark estaba cerrada. No le sorprendió, porqué evidentemente tenían suficiente dinero como para pasar una pequeña temporada sin abrir, sin embargo lo que le intrigó fue que la panadería tuviera las luces encendidas estando el cartel indicador de cerrado.

Con cuidado se asomó por la ventanilla y se encontró con una estampa curiosa. Peeta Mellark, lleno de harina y de glaseado por todos lados, parecía construir una torre con masa de pastel. Si hubiera sido ella, habría tenido que coger una escalera para alcanzar las partes más altas, sin embargo Peeta era lo suficientemente alto como para seguir levantando pisos. Instantáneamente se preguntó para quien era esa monstruosidad, puesto que ninguno de los habitantes del distrito podría pagarla.

Peeta, que seguía concentrado en su obra se giró un poco al sentirse observado. Cuando vio a Katniss Everdeen asomada en la puerta su corazón se paró y el pastel se desmoronó, cubriéndolo completamente de masa pastelera. Peeta soltó un gruñido e intentó quitarse toda la masa del pelo, mientras Katniss ocultaba el ataque de risa.

Sigilosamente Katniss entró en la tienda y se disculpó por el desastre. Peeta al escucharla se ruborizó y se quitó un pegote de masa de la cara, intentando parecer normal. Katniss sucumbió a la risa y se rió a más no poder. Peeta sonrió, sorprendido por ver a la cazadora en tal situación. Inmediatamente, Katniss recuperó la compostura y preguntó, realmente interesada.

—¿Para quién es?

—Es para el distrito cuatro.

—¿Cómo? ¿A caso no tienen panaderías allí?

—De hecho, fue un encargo expreso de Finnick Odair, el vencedor, que buscaba la mejor panadería de los distritos…. –dijo Peeta sacando pecho, orgulloso.

—¿Y no hay panaderías en el capitolio?

—Lo supongo, pero de momento yo solo cumplo encargos, ¿sabes?

Katniss asintió y miró a Peeta con más detenimiento. En realidad no hacía muy buena cara.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto la cazadora.

—¿Yo? Si… solo estoy un poco cansado, pero puedo soportarlo.

Katniss asintió y se dispuso a marcharse, pues allí tampoco tenía nada que hacer. Peeta observó cómo se alejaba e hizo su mejor intento por retenerla.

—¡Espera! Tu… tu eres la hermana de Primrose, ¿verdad?

Katniss se giró y lo miró interrogante ¿Y a él que le importaba?

—Si, ¿porqué?

—Ten, llévale esto.

Peeta agarró una de las magdalenas del escaparate y se la puso a Katniss entre las manos. Katniss pensó en rechazarla, pero al fin y al cabo era para su hermana.

—Tiene esencia de Prímulas, y pensé que le gustaría…

—Muchas gracias, Peeta.

Peeta se irguió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Katniss, pero pronto se recompuso y asintió. El panadero sonrió y finalmente la cazadora se marchó, con la magdalena en la mano y una ligera capa de harina.

**N/A**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí os traigo el segundo dia de los juegos, y como veis las cosas van canviando entre Peeta y Katniss. Para bien, evidentemente. **

** Gracias por el apoyo y la review de KoyukiBetts, ¡nos vemos en el próximo dia de los juegos!**


	11. Tercer día

Madge se despertó dentro de unos arbustos, confusa. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un largo sueño y que estaba en casa, pero el hambre le recordó que estaba en los juegos. Salió de las matas con cuidado, escudriñando el paraje en el que se encontraba. El bosque estaba igual, por lo tanto no había pasado ningún tributo. Se alegró enormemente.

Pronto se desilusionó, porque tenía que encontrar comida y agua de inmediato. Sobretodo agua. Tenía la garganta tan seca que no podía ni tragar su propia saliva. Le atribuyo a la desnutrición el desmayo de la tarde anterior. Ya no sabía ni qué hora era.

Gale miró a la pantalla con nerviosismo ¡Tenía un lago a dos pasos y no lo veía! Le habría gustado estar allí para poder indicarle el camino, pero no podía hacer nada desde la veta. Solo esperar a que la encontrara. Madge andaba muy despacio, completamente desaliñada y falta de alimento y descanso. Mientras tanto, iban intercalando imágenes de los profesionales mientras los comentadores soltaban comentarios sarcásticos. Era injusto. Los profesionales tenían absolutamente de todo.

Madge andaba y andaba y no encontraba nada. Solo podía seguir adelante, pero la caminata se le hacía eterna. Tropezaba con todo lo posible, y eso la exasperada. Finalmente, cayó encima de un gran charco de barro y se quedó allí, parada. Solo quería descansar aunque sabía que era de ilusos.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la humedad se filtrara en sus poros. De repente se le encendió la bombilla… humedad… ¡barro! Tenía que haber agua cerca, sí o sí. Empezó a chapotear por el barro, sintiéndose patética, en busca de una balsa de agua. Finalmente su mano izquierda chocó contra el agua y Madge se abalanzó a ella sin importarle si estaba envenenada. Luego pensó que era un error, pero ya se la había bebido. Decidió que si se tenía que morir que fuera de eso.

Gale cerró los ojos con satisfacción. Por fin. Cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió al bosque, pues hacía tiempo que no pasaba por ahí. Su madre se sorprendió de verlo salir, pero se alegró por ello. Se estaba quedando pálido de tanto mirar el televisor.

Traspasó la vaya con tranquilidad escuchando sus pasos en el suelo. A veces era el único que podía escucharlos. Agarró el arco y unas cuantas trampas y se preparó para cazar algo. Las presas empezaron a acudir de nuevo, desprevenidas. Gale sonrió al ver lo que estaba logrando.

De repente escuchó unos pasos detrás de él pero estaba tan familiarizado con ellos que ni se inmutó. Katniss salió de la maleza con su arco y flechas, dispuesta a alimentar a su familia una vez más. Gale la llamó, pues sentía que tenía un asunto pendiente con ella.

—Catnip.

—Hei, Gale.

—Eh… Bueno yo… -no solía ponerse nervioso, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—Hace tiempo que no vienes a cazar. –dijo Katniss, sin inmutarse. Casi sonó como un reproche.

—He estado ocupado…

—¿Mirando los juegos?

—¿Qué?

—Tu madre le contó a la mía que te entretienes con ellos…

—No, esto… solo los miro porque nuestros tributos todavía no han muerto. –disimuló Gale, sin mucha convicción. No sabía si mentir o no a Katniss. Optó por protegerla.

—Madge lo está haciendo bien, aunque debería encontrar ya una arma decente… -meditó Katniss. Gale asintió y siguió con su caza. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

—¿Gale?

—¿Si?

—¿Seguimos siendo… amigos? –preguntó, un poco insegura.

Gale la miró, sin saber otra vez que decir. Si, tenía que admitir que le gustaría ser algo más. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, no lo creía posible. Además, si Madge salía victoriosa de los juegos tendría que encargarse de ella. Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a ver quién era el vencedor de los juegos.

—Claro.

Katniss sonrió, aliviada, y eso le sentó un poco mal. Pero era mejor así. Cuando tuviera oportunidad ya arreglaría las cosas con ella.

Madge salió del agua, con la ropa empapada y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se guardó agua en una botella y se entregó a la búsqueda de comida con ánimos renovados. Comió más hierbas comestibles aunque indigestas.

El día fue pasando para todo Panem, dentro y fuera de los juegos. Madge ideaba planes para conseguirse una cerbatana mientras miraba su machete con insuficiencia. Cuando el himno de Panem sonó ya estaba subida encima de un árbol, como el día anterior.

Esperó a que salieran los muertos durante el día, pero no salió ninguno. Esto la preocupó en sobremanera, pero de un modo u otro era mejor así. Se comió un trozo de rama comestible, aunque ella había dicho que no, e intentó dormirse.

Al otro lado de la arena, los profesionales montaron campamento una vez más. Andrew se sentía un poco mal por estar acaparando toda la comida, pero se le pasaba rápido. Habían determinado que hasta que no se rompiera la alianza oficialmente, ninguno de ellos atacaría a sus aliados. Sin embargo todos dormían con un cuchillo en la mano.

Andrew poseía algo que no había entregado para el fondo común. Algo que podría salvar la vida de cierto sinsajo, y sin embargo se rehusaba a desprenderse de él.

La cerbatana plateada brilló con el oscilar del fuego, y su dueño suspiró. Ni siquiera la había visto, pero eso no importaba. Sin ese pequeño tubo, Madge no era nada. Ni si quiera había cogido nada del baño de sangre. Estaba completamente a salvo.

Delly miró a su supuesto amor pletórico, mientras sus padres la miraban enternecidos. No importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, ellos seguían pensando que la mentira de Andrew era cierta. La chica maldijo su suerte y apagó el televisor. Ella no quería formar parte de la mentira, aunque esta fuera a salvar una vida.

Porque había aprendido que las mentiras te estallan en la cara.

**N/A Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¡y muchas gracias por las reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Cuarto día

Madge soñó que estaba en casa, durmiendo plácidamente entre sus sábanas de lino. Soñaba que su madre la despertaba acariciándole la frente, le traía el desayuno y le contaba que todo estaría bien. Ella se quedaba tumbada en la cama, picoteando perezosamente del estupendo desayuno. Pero de repente, el desayuno empezaba a calentarse.

Ardía.

La tributo despertó de golpe mientras su cerebro asimilaba lo ocurrido. Una bola de fuego acababa de incendiar su mochila.

Bajó corriendo del árbol en el que se resguardaba de los ataques y empezó a correr, huyendo del incendio. Porque el tranquilo bosque en el cual había cerrado los ojos era ahora una masa compacta de llamas infernales. Esquivó un árbol quemado casi de casualidad.

Su mente iba a mil por hora, renegando acerca de los vigilantes de los juegos. Como los odiaba. Le gustaría quemarlos de arriba abajo. Pero no podía, no podía más que correr por su vida. La adrenalina era bombeada por sus venas y casi la hacía sentir mareada, en vez de ayudarla a enfocarse.

Soltó un grito desesperado cuando una bola de fuego le alcanzó la pantorrilla. No dolía, pero eso la preocupó todavía más. Cuanto menos doliera más profunda sería la quemadura. Corrió sin saber a dónde se dirigía, donde resguardarse. Su propio pulso le martilleaba la cabeza y la distraía más.

Finalmente encontró el lago donde se tiró de cabeza. Aguantó la respiración en el agua hasta que las bolas mortíferas dejaron de atravesar el bosque. Cuando sacó la cabeza vio que todo seguía igual. Ni una ramita chamuscada. Todo en perfecto estado. Todo, menos su pierna.

Salió del agua jadeando, mientras empezaba a sentarse para revisar la herida. No era mejor de lo que se esperaba. Carne negra, roja y chamuscada. Y ahora mojada. Solo deseó que el lago no contuviera ninguna substancia que la hiciera enfermar demasiado.

Entonces escuchó unas voces en su espalda. Oh, no. Los profesionales habían llegado.

Peeta apartó la mirada del televisor, molesto. Su madre estaba literalmente enganchada a él, aunque siempre había tenido una enfermiza predilección por los juegos. Cuando no competía su propio hijo, claro. Su preferido.

El muchacho suspiró y se dirigió a la panadería, como siempre. Hacía una temporada que no habría, pero pronto sus ahorros se terminarían y al capitolio no le gustaban las familias holgazanas. Entro en la estancia buscando su delantal, pero se quedó unos instantes oliendo el ambiente primero.

La panadería era como un pequeño paraíso para Peeta Mellark. El horno le daba calor, el esfuerzo realización personal y las visitas una agradable compañía. No necesitaba muchas cosas más para ser feliz. Empezó a sacar ingredientes para algún que otro encargo mientras observaba las magdalenas. Faltaba solo una. Una magdalena con esencia de Prímula.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón al pensar en Prim, y luego en su hermana Katniss. Había estado ahí apenas hacía dos días, pero sin duda su presencia todavía estaba impresa en el ambiente. Lo creía estúpido, pero haber podido contemplar a Katniss en su pequeño santuario personal había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Por otro lado, Katniss volvió de su caza mañanera y se dirigió al quemadero para vender lo poco que había podido conseguir. Quizás no había sido lo sigilosa o letal que solía ser. Le había perdonado la vida a un conejo, un maldito conejo, y eso la estaba volviendo loca ¿Se estaría volviendo blanda? Un cazador no puede ser blando.

Supuso que era por los juegos. Los juegos eran una mala temporada siempre. Sobre todo cuando su única amiga estaba jugándose la vida por haber salvado a su hermana. Había visto el resumen por la mañana y al menos estaba viva. Le habría gustado hacer un seguimiento más exhaustivo, pero no tenía la oportunidad de hacer eso. No como Gale.

Si ella fuera Gale, se sentiría avergonzada. Su madre estaba haciendo más horas para cubrir la falta de rendimiento de Gale. Admiraba a Hazelle, de hecho le habría gustado tener una madre como ella, pero Gale no ponía de su parte y eso la inquietaba. Siempre había sido un luchador, sacando su familia adelante siendo solo un niño. Y ahora lo dejaba todo para engancharse a una pantalla.

Supuso que Madge tenía algo que ver, pero no se paró a analizarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la arena, Madge corría por el bosque de nuevo. Sentía la pierna como si fuera de madera, tan tiesa y correosa que las lágrimas se le saltaban a cada zancada. Pero ya no podía parar de correr. No hasta ponerse a salvo.

Los profesionales corrían detrás de ella alzando sus armas. Escuchaba gritar a todos y cada uno de los tributos. Le dolió escuchar la voz de Andrew, pero no le sorprendió en absoluto. Corriendo buscó una salida. Algún lugar donde los profesionales no pudieran alcanzarla.

Un árbol.

Rápidamente trepó a un árbol, clavando prácticamente los dientes para compensar su pierna mala. Subió lo suficientemente deprisa para que no la alcanzaran, pero la habían visto. Los tributos empezaron a gritar que bajara, pero ella los ignoró. La llamaron pajarraca, y eso le recordó buscar su insignia de sinsajo. Se sintió aliviada al encontrarla. Dejó que los profesionales intentaran trepar, a sabiendas que no podrían.

Finalmente decidieron montarse un campamento alrededor suyo, y Madge se sintió enjaulada. No podía bajar. No podía moverse. No podía esperar a que se marcharan, porque probablemente no lo harían. Algo le oprimió el corazón.

De repente algo le cayó en la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que era una especie de piña, pero esta era plateada. Era un paracaídas. Un regalo.

Rápidamente lo abrió esperándose cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa le habría bastado ahora. Dentro del paquete había una pequeña pomada, que reconocía por haber estado en su botiquín. Estaba excerpta de indicaciones, pero supuso que Haymitch sabría que ella ya sabía usarla. Con cuidado la extendió en su herida y vio como esta mejoraba con el simple rozar de sus dedos. Susurró unas gracias a su mentor.

Entonces escuchó algo a su alrededor. Rápidamente busco en su calcinada mochila en busca de su machete, pero no lo encontró. Se relajó al ver que solo era Rue, la niña que se sentaba con ella en el comedor.

Rue la miró con sus ojos oscuros y señaló algo encima de ellas. Madge siguió su pequeña manita y se encontró con una colmena de avispas. Pero no eran normales, oh

no. Eran rastrevíspulas. La peor mutación conocida del capitolio.

Dio un brinco en la rama que la sustentaba mientras observaba como Rue se marchaba y se ocultaba de nuevo en la oscuridad. Debía ser una niña muy lista, si había sobrevivido hasta allí. Madge supuso que debía hacer algo con ese nido.

Por unos instantes pensó en la opción obvia, pero eso la convertiría en una asesina. Sin embargo ellos si que eran unos asesinos. Habían matado a niños. Niños como ella o todavía más pequeños. Lo habían hecho y disfrutaban con hacerlo. Su vida solo tenía ese sentido.

Miró a Andrew, tumbado en el suelo junto los demás. Parecía bastante integrado. Valioso. Madge no entendía muy bien porqué. Era fuerte y hábil, pero el distrito 12 no era de profesionales. Pero Andrew tenía algo diferente. Don de palabra. Sabía hablar y mentir. Sobretodo mentir.

Algo relució en el regazo de Andrew. Madge se asomó un poco de su escondite para verlo. La rabia estalló en sus venas.

Tenía la cerbatana.

Se incorporó en la rama y empezó a serrar con sumo cuidado aunque con un nuevo odio aflorando en sus carnes.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Actualizo hoy porque estaré una semana de vacaciones. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerle más. **

**Como veis los juegos van avanzando y Madge va curtiéndose. De momento el transcurso de los juegos es igual, pero a partir de *SPOILERS* Muerte de Rue el destino cambiará :D**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo, las reviews y los favoritos. No suelo contestar reviews porque de esta forma se chafa un poco la expectación, no lo hago porque no quiera. Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo, nos vemos dentro de un tiempo :)**


	13. Quinto día

Al alba, Madge seguía serrando.

Ya nada importaba. No importaban las mortíferas rastrevíspulas que la rodeaban, curiosas. Ya no importaba el hecho que la vida de sus inferiores pendía de un hilo. De un hilo que se encargaba de hacer más estrecho. Porque la rabia, el desasosiego y el miedo parecían haberse alojado en su cerebro y negado a marcharse.

Sus manos se movían ágiles, con rapidez. Cada vez más rápido. Sin cuidado. Solo deseando terminar con la vida de los profesionales. Los muchachos seguían durmiendo allí abajo, tranquilos, no tenían miedo. ¿Quién se atrevería a desafiarles? ¿A hacerles daño? ¿A matarles? Solo una loca como Madge, que serraba intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus congestionados ojos. Pequeñas gotas de rabia y odio.

Una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntaba qué diablos hacía. Rogaba a sus manos que se detuvieran, a sus piernas que la dejaran caer antes de cometer tal aberración. Intentaba razonar, encontrar la cordura. Pero esta se había volatilizado en el mismo instante que la cerbatana había brillado en el regazo de Andrew.

La cerbatana era suya. Era de Maysilee. Era tan suya como el sinsajo que colgaba de su maltrecha chaqueta. Tenía que conseguirla. Agarrarla con las dos manos y hacerla suya de una vez. Matar a todo ser viviente, ganar los juegos. Ser vencedora. Eliminar el miedo que corría por sus venas. Matar a todos. Todos muertos. Sobrevivir.

Una solitaria rastrevíspula emergió de la chaqueta de Madge, dejando una picadura como único recordatorio.

La señora Mellark se sentía iracunda. La niñata del alcalde estaba a punto de matar a su hijo. A su querido Andrew. El único niño que le había salido bien. El inteligente, apuesto y astuto Andrew. Se parecía tanto a ella. No era un miedica como su marido. Andrew era un valiente. I ahora se lo arrebataría. Se lo quitaría esa inmunda niña mimada.

Peeta se mordió las uñas con temor. Los Mellark estaban congregados en la cocina, como cada mañana. El resumen de los juegos había sido aplazado porque lo que pasaba en directo era más interesante. Los profesionales a punto de ser asesinados. Madge inmersa en la locura. Los comentaristas extasiados por la masacre inminente.

Mientras tanto, Andrew dormía plácidamente.

Madge cortó al fin el rusco de rastrevíspulas y este cayó en el suelo, seguido de un ruido infernal.

Las rastrevíspulas salieron de su hogar iradas. Sedientas de sangre, para variar. Pronto atacaron a los desprevenidos tributos. Los gritos empezaron. _Se os meterán en la boca_, pensó Madge casi conjurando una sonrisa. Al minuto ya habían sonado dos cañonazos.

La tributo bajó de la rama de un salto, casi partiéndose las piernas. Se recompuso mientras buscaba a su objetivo. La cerbatana. Estaba tirada en el suelo, junto al rusco de rastrevíspulas, abandonada. Empezó a correr sintiendo por primera vez el dolor de las picaduras. No le importó.

Vio correr a tres de los profesionales. Dos de ellos se habían quedado allí. Ellas, de hecho. Madge cogió la cerbatana y salió a la carrera de nuevo. Pero las picaduras se estaban cobrando su conciencia. Antes de caer en unos matojos, entrevió la figura de Andrew cayendo a pocos metros de ella.

Gale maldijo a todo volumen, mientras el resto de su familia dormía ajena a la situación. Los comentaristas empezaron a parlotear sobre las "cualidades" del veneno de rastrevíspula.

_El veneno de rastrevíspula se maquinó específicamente para concentrarse en la parte del cerebro que general el dolor, creando terroríficas alucinaciones que pueden conducir una persona a la locura. Sin embargo, las alucinaciones no son puramente visuales. Causan dolor y otras sensaciones a la víctima para hacer la experiencia más realista. El veneno puede afectar de maneras diferentes, todo depende de la persona. _

Gale ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Él mismo había sido picado por una de ellas en el bosque. Tuvo la suerte de llegar consciente a casa, aunque el dolor fue brutal. Estaría en eterna deuda con la señora Everdeen. Ella y sus hierbas medicinales. Rogó por que las hubiera en la arena.

Observó a Madge, en el suelo, temblando. Las piernas estaban empezando a convulsionarse. Su pecho daba unas sacudidas peligrosas. Otra maldición se atrevió a salir de sus labios. Estaba empezando a querer a Madge viva. A cualquier precio.

Haymitch golpeó la mesa, frustrado. Los demás lo miraron con diversos grados de enojo. Sobre todo los mentores de los profesionales. Él solo gruñó y miró a su tributo. De acuerdo, había enloquecido, pero solo habían sido las rastrevíspulas. Cuando se despertara volvería a ser ella, o eso deseaba el pobre mentor. No se creía capaz de superar su muerte, habiendo pasado por la de Maysilee. Se empezaba a horrorizar por preocuparse tanto por ella. Solo era una tributo más, ¿no? Claro que no. Madge tenía que ganar.

El flamante mentor del distrito 4, Finnick Odair, se le acercó con su permanente sonrisa confiada. No parecía deprimido por la muerte de su tributo. Aunque el pobre muchacho tenía peores problemas, y Haymitch era consciente de ello. Dejó que se sentara a su lado y empezara a parlotear. No lo escuchó hasta que algo captó su atención.

—Creo que si tu tributo gana los juegos sus _problemas_ no terminarán, ¿sabes? He oído cosas y…

—Que has oído.

Finnick solo se lo quedó mirando, intentando pensar en que decir. No podía decir nada comprometido en el capitolio. Intentó ser sutil.

—No dejes que se convierta en alguien como yo.

Haymitch no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

—Ni muerto.

**N/A: ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Siento que el capítulo sea corto, pero tenía ganas de actualizar. **

**Como veis, me he permitido una "licencia", porque supongo que el veneno de rastrevíspula también puede hacer perder la cordura, por lo que el comportamiento de Madge queda justificado.**

**Gracias a todos por las reviews y el apoyo ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que Madge conseguirá despertar? ¿Os gusta la pequeña intromisión de Finnick? ¿Queréis más historia entre Peeta y Katniss? Decídmelo y os lo agradeceré **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo día de los juegos! **


	14. Sexto día

Madge se sentía morir. De hecho, se quería morir. Su cuerpo dolía tanto, su corazón siendo apuñalado y el resto siendo quemado como en un asador. No se le ocurría ninguna sensación cercana para describir lo que sentía. Mientras tanto, pequeños flashes de luz e imagen decoraban sus parpados con horribles visiones.

Asfixias, ahorcamientos, puñaladas, incineraciones… todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos las habían sufrido. Incluso ella misma, o gente a la cual no tenía un trato especial. Como Gale.

Cada vez que veía el rostro de Gale intentaba concentrarse en el dolor, pero nada podía impedir que en sus sienes se quedara grabado a fuego la imagen de Gale muriendo. Los gritos de Gale, las lágrimas, las miradas de odio. Todo marcado en la memoria, como retratado por un artista cruel.

Unos metros más lejos, Andrew sufría la misma suerte. Veía el rostro de su querida madre gritando, llorando y siendo despedazado. Su familia colgada en el árbol del ahorcado. Sus amigos siendo decapitados enfrente de todo el distrito. Una sorpresa inesperada, aunque igual de dolorosa. Genim. Su amor secreto, su pequeño amor pletórico. Ojala pudiera volver al distrito para decirle que la amaba. Para poderla ver sonreír otra vez. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría, y ya era bastante tortura.

En casa de los Mellark, los familiares se congregaban en la televisión, horrorizados. La madre de Andrew murmuraba cosas, horrorizada, mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos. Su padre intentaba apartar la mirada de la pantalla, pero no podía. Genim, la novia del hermano mayor de Peeta y Andrew escondió su rostro en el cuello de su futuro marido, intentando ocultar las lágrimas. Lágrimas que habrían traicionado sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el pobre muchacho.

Peeta se entretenía en la panadería. No quería ver sufrir a su hermano. Estaba tan roto que ni siquiera la visión de su amada panadería podía remediarlo. Su pequeño santuario. Se limpió los restos de masa de galleta de las manos y decidió ir al colegio de una vez. Llevaba dos días sin ir y era probable que los profesores se chivaran a los agentes de la paz.

Dos horas más tarde, en clase, Peeta contemplaba a su propio amor pletórico, que se hacía y deshacía la trenza sin cesar. La historia que contaban no le interesaba, porque era la de siempre. Siempre tan manipulada y oscura. Dejo su mente vagar en la contemplación de Katniss Everdeen, que como siempre no advertía su admirador.

Katniss a su vez deshacía su trenza y la volvía a hacer. Su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí, en una arena desconocida. Se preguntaba una vez más que hubiera sucedido si ella hubiera lavado a su hermana. Probablemente se estaría retorciendo de dolor como la mitad de tributos en la arena. Un fin bastante penoso. Pero Madge tenía que sobrevivir… tenía que ganar.

Un gesto inesperado del profesor la hizo despertar del trance, pero seguía sin interesarle nada de lo que estuviera diciendo. Empezó a contemplar la clase de nuevo. Sus compañeros aparentaban estar atentos, pero nadie estaba por la labor. La lección era demasiado repetitiva como para mostrar algún interés. Miró el rostro de cada uno de los muchachos, hasta que se giró y lo pillo con las manos en la masa.

Peeta se había quedado embobado mirándolo, otra vez. Nunca se daba cuenta de ello, pero hoy era un día excepcional. Tan excepcional, que a Katniss se le ocurrió sonreír. Sonreír para aliviar la carga del pobre chico, que tenía un aspecto de no haber dormido en días. Sonreír para decirle que todo saldría bien, aunque sabía que no sería así. Él pegó un bote en el asiento y le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo como un incómodo rubor se empezaba a asomar en sus mejillas. Katniss no lo comprendió, ¿A caso tenía fiebre?

—Si la señorita Everdeen ha dejado de coquetear, podremos seguir con la clase.

Esa vez fue Katniss quien sintió el rubor en sus mejillas.

A la hora de comer, Katniss buscó a Gale para sentarse con él, como siempre. Él ya se había sentado y comía de su cuenco despacio. Tenía un aspecto horrible, todavía peor que el de Peeta. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, el pelo alborotado y una expresión turbia. Katniss se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer, esperando a que hablara. No lo hizo.

Al cabo de un rato Gale le ofreció su cuenco medio lleno. A veces compartían la comida, pero no iba a ser de esas veces. A Gale le hacía falta comer urgentemente. Rechazó el plato negando con la cabeza y el apartó su plato, sin intención de comer. Eso era un problema.

—¿Gale?

—¿Si?

—¿Que te ocurre?

—Nada.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Muy amable. No… no he estado durmiendo demasiado. Esto es todo.

—Venga ya, no mientas. Te he visto después de no haber dormido en tres días y tenías mejor aspecto. Desembucha.

Era cierto. Cuando sus hermanos cogieron el sarampión simultáneamente tuvo que ocuparse de ellos y alternarse para ir a cazar y buscar medicinas. Fue una pesadilla.

A Gale le habría gustado confesar, pero no podía. Sería como poner a Katniss en peligro, y no podía permitírselo. Ni siquiera sabía si eso iba a funcionar, o si haría falta que funcionara. Tenía que aceptar que las probabilidades eran pocas. Muy pocas. Tan pocas que le hacían temblar de miedo. Se estaba encariñando demasiado con esa chica.

—Gale… puedes contármelo.

—¡Esta bien!

Gale se mordió la lengua, pero finalmente se decidió arriesgarse. A medias.

—He estado mirando los juegos.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, ¿pero porqué? Espera… tiene que ver con Madge, ¿verdad?

—¡No!

Bueno, quizás había gritado demasiado. Gale, eres idiota, se dijo. Pero después de eso decidió contárselo todo. De arriba abajo. La llamada, el miedo, el error de Madge… todo lo ocurrido y que se había tenido guardado.

Katniss escuchó en silencio el murmuro interminable de Gale. Finalmente asintió y añadió una sola frase.

—Espero… que gane.

A Gale le habría gustado decir que él también, pero no estaba muy seguro.

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero resulta que todos los capítulos que tenía hechos se me han borrado :/ así que tardaré unos días en actualizar de nuevo. No recordaba muy bien a Katniss describiendo la picadura, así que me la he inventado. **

**He añadido otra OC, y por lo tanto otra historia de amor dramática. Pobre Genim. Pobre Andrew. **

**En fin, oh, y antes de que se me olvide, hice unos cuantos sketches para ayudarme a construir la historia, si quereis verlos están colgados en DA: **

** the-r ainy-mo via ntart #/ d5c g tib (juntad espacios)**

**Gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo día de los juegos!**


	15. Séptimo día

De repente, Madge dejó ir todo el aire. Sencillamente. El oxígeno escapó de sus pulmones. Fue una sensación tan liberadora que se obligó a hacerlo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Repetidas veces, de hecho. Respiró hasta que su garganta dolía y se empezaba a marear. Sobre oxigenación, pensó. Pero ya no importaba, porque al fin el dolor había cesado.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, deseando no despertar del todo. Se estaba tan bien allí, tirada en el musgo… De repente lo recordó todo de nuevo y se maldijo por ser tan torpe despertándose. Nunca le había sido un problema hasta ahora.

Palpó su cuerpo frenéticamente, intentando cerciorarse por un momento de que su cuerpo estaba entero. Por un momento había creído que… no, todo había sido mentira ¡El veneno era una ilusión! Una ilusión mortífera, pero todo lo visto y sentido no era real. Sus padres, Katniss, Gale… todos estaban vivos, de momento. Por unos instantes dejó que una sonrisa sincera se paseara por sus labios.

Se levantó con energías renovadas pese no haber comido nada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de los profesionales, que yacían en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Se alejó de ellos sigilosamente, llevándose su maltrecha mochila y la reluciente cerbatana con ella.

Intentó buscar algún tipo de hierba que le sirviera de alimento, pero todas habían sido arrancadas. Qué extraño, meditó. Había estado allí con anterioridad y se había dejado algunos helechos para el futuro. Pero habían desaparecido. Supuso que algún tributo se los había comido.

Algo se movió por el bosque y su corazón dio un vuelco. Su cuerpo se puso en modo defensa casi al instante, preparándola para correr. Pero quien salió de allí no fue otra que Rue. La inocente Rue que traía unas hiervas en las manos y una expresión horrorizada por rostro. Madge lo entendió y enseguida levantó las manos en gesto de paz.

—Calma Rue, no te haré daño.

—Ya… ya sé que no lo harás. Llevas un sinsajo contigo.

Madge se quedó unos momentos extrañada, pero entonces recordó su pin. Lo acarició, sonriendo. Miró de nuevo a Rue, que la observaba desde una distancia prudencial, aun sabiendo que confiaba en ella. Intentándose ganar la simpatía de la niña, preguntó.

—Que has estado comiendo, ¿pequeña?

—Soy muy buena reconociendo hiervas… en mi distrito solía recolectar las mismas que aquí. También cacé una perdiz. –Comentó, orgullosa. Madge sonrió de nuevo ante lo adorable de esa niña.

—¿Quieres otra?

Rue no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

—Sí.

—Pues vamos a cazar.

Gale contempló atónito como Madge y Rue empezaban a preparar una trampa. Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, aunque supuso que había aprendido algo en los entrenamientos. Él también tenía que ir a cazar, después de todo, así que se preparó para irse.

Pasó por la cocina para despedirse de su madre y de Posy, que jugaba con una muñeca casi reducida a harapos. Se apuntó en una lista mental imaginaria el cazar un poco más para regalarle otra muñeca nueva.

—Me voy, mamá.

—Ten cuidado.

Gale asintió mientras despeinaba a Posy con una mano. Escuchó cómo se quejaba infantilmente mientras salía por la puerta.

Ya en el bosque, y después de haber logrado un buen montón de presas que llevaba atadas al cinturón decidió marcharse. Sintiendo la conocida y desagradable sensación de que la sangre de los animales muertos te cae por las piernas siguió avanzando, hasta que la alarma sonó.

Sabía que significaba, así que corrió frenéticamente dirigiéndose a su casa. Llegado ahí empezó a cambiarse, como los demás, escondiendo las presas en el fondo de la separación entre dos tejas del suelo. No era extraño que los agentes de la paz allanaran los hogares del distrito mientras se hacían comunicados. Buscó su maltrecha camisa, que como siempre estaba guardada y limpiada pulcramente en su cochambroso armario.

Ayudó a Posy a vestirse "elegantemente" mientras ella parloteaba de sus amigos del colegio. Gale solo asentía y hacía algún apunte, sin preocuparse realmente por lo que le contaba. Finalmente se dirigieron a la plaza, acompañados de sus vecinos de la veta.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con las Everdeen. De hecho todo el distrito ya había llegado allí. Unos cuantos operarios se encargaban de conectar la pantalla gigante mientras los demás esperaban lo inevitable. El rutinario comunicado de que ahora que solo quedaban ocho tributos llegaría un equipo especial al distrito y entrevistaría a los familiares y amigos más cercanos. Solían ser anunciados por el mismísimo presidente Snow, un "honor".

Peeta llegó junto a su familia y se quedaron en su lado habitual de la plaza. Su madre estaba inquieta por tenerse que separar del televisor, pero pronto se alegró al ver los juegos en la gran pantalla. Genim, en cambio, se tensó de arriba abajo y se abrazó más fuerte a su hermano.

Él la buscó con la mirada, como siempre. Busco su rostro entre las caras de la muchedumbre, sabiendo que lo encontraría en cualquier parte. Y allí estaba, como siempre junto a Gale. No le importó en absoluto. Porque siempre era así. Katniss y Gale. Gale y Katniss. Un pack. No podía remediarlo.

Entonces, el milagro volvió a ocurrir. Peeta estaba seguro que esa semana las estrellas se habían alineado, porque Katniss lo volvió a mirar. De hecho, no apartó la mirada. Se quedó allí, analizándolo con sus observadores ojos grises.

Katniss por su parte acababa de descansar la mirada en él, el chico de los Mellark. En el chico del pan, bautizado por ella. En esos ojos azules, en su cabello alborotado y su mandíbula prominente. En su piel tersa y pálida, en las contadas pecas que adornaban su rostro ligeramente aniñado. En las pestañas rubias que brillaban al sol, ahora esparcidas por sus rosados pómulos, pues tenía los ojos cerrados. Miraba al suelo, mientras su piel iba cogiendo un color cada vez más chillón. Y de repente la miró de nuevo y Katniss apartó la mirada, avergonzada, sin saber muy bien como se había podido perder en él de esa manera.

Escuchó un leve gruñido por parte de Gale y supo que el comunicado ya se había iniciado. Dirigió su atención al televisor, antes de que algún agente le riñera. El presidente Snow estaba sentado en su habitual escritorio, en un despacho pulcra y estilosamente decorado. Llebaba un traje que a lo poco debía valer como todas las casas de la veta juntas –con inquilinos incluidos- adornado con una despampanante rosa. El presidente sonreía, mostrando sus casi colmillos y sus labios quirúrgicamente retocados más veces de las que pudiera contar.

"Ciudadanos del distrito doce, pues como este año vuestros tributos han tenido el honor de llegar a posicionarse entre los ocho últimos tributos con vida, mañana un equipo especial del capitolio será enviado para que los siguientes sean entrevistados acerca de su relación con los tributos…."

En ese momento todos se tensaron, deseando no ser escogidos. La mayoría de los elegidos ya sabían que les iba a tocar, pero albergaban una secreta esperanza de que no fuera así. Todos, menos cierto muchacho de la veta. El presidente Snow prosiguió, recitando con voz clara.

"Por parte de la tributo Madge Undersee, los escogidos son el alcalde Undersee, Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne…"

Los escogidos tragaron saliva sonoramente.

"… Por parte de Andrew Mellark, los elegidos son Meredith Mellark, Walter Mellark, Peeta Mellark y Delly Cartwright. Disfrutad de los juegos.

La pantalla se apagó por unos instantes y se iniciaron de nuevo los juegos.

Madge y Rue intentaron encender un discreto fuego, que avivaron justo lo necesario para que las perdices se cocieran un poco. Después de eso, empezaron a hablar de sus distritos.

—… y cuando acababa la jornada cantaba a los sinsajos para que avisaran a los demás… tengo siete hermanos más pequeños que yo, yo siempre he sido la mayor. Todavía no han empezado a trabajar, pero sé que ahora lo hacen…

Madge escuchaba con atención, enternecida por las palabras de la niña. Rue preguntó por su distrito y ella empezó a relatarlo lo mejor que pudo.

—Mi distrito esta cerca de unas montañas, no sé como se llaman. Estamos rodeados de bosque aunque nadie nos deja acercarnos a él. Nos dedicamos a la minería… al menos los hombres. La mayoría de la veta, que es una especie de aldea. Yo era la hija del alcalde, como ya sabrás, así que solo iba al colegio… Rue, ¿tienes sueño?

Rue se había recostado en las piernas de Madge y asentía levemente.

—¿Cómo has estado durmiendo?

—Recogí una mochila en la arena. Tenía un saco de dormir, pero no lo he usado porque no podía colgarlo en los arboles. Lo he usado como una manta.

Madge asintió y se levantó para que se acomodaran en unos arbustos. Parecía un lugar bastante escondido, así que solo tuvieron que despejar la zona de objetos cortantes. Extendieron el saco, pero antes de meterse en él Rue vio las picaduras que todavía adornaban el cuello de Madge.

—Quieres… ¿Que te cure eso?

—¿Puedes?

Rue se sacó un par de hierbas del bolsillo de la chaqueta y empezó a masticarlas. Madge la miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada cuando ella las aplicó en su inflamada piel. Sintió como rápidamente el poco dolor que quedaba disminuía. Mientras tanto la pequeña le arrancó los aguijones que todavía tenía alojados en la carne.

—Gracias. –musitó.

—De nada –respondió, sonriendo.

Finalmente se metieron en el saco, intentando mantener el calor la una con la otra. Madge advirtió que Rue llevaba un pequeño collar y preguntó por él.

—Es un amuleto de mi distrito, creo que me da suerte.

Madge asintió y se despegó el sinsajo, ignorando las preguntas y después protestas de Rue al colocárselo en la chaqueta.

—Pero…

—No digas nada. Es un extra de suerte.

Rue fue a decir algo, pero se durmió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Madge se acurrucó un poco más y durmió, pensando en qué podrían hacer el día de mañana. Deseando no tener que matarla.

**N/A ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el séptimo día de los juegos. Como veis, el capítulo esta PLAGADO de inexactitudes, pero están hechas a drede. Para quien tenga dudas Meredith y Walter Mellark son la señora Mellark y el hermano mayor de los Mellark. Espero que os haya gustado. **

** Muchas gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo día de los juegos!**


	16. Octavo día

Gale miró al techo con desdén. Hoy era el día de la entrevista. Hoy se iniciaba el "plan". Tenía el vago presentimiento de que no iba a acabar bien, pero aún así lo intentaría. No podía decir que no tuviera nada que perder, y en realidad tampoco tenía demasiado que ganar pero…

Se golpeo la cara con la desgastada almohada. Repetidamente. En diversas posiciones. Era demasiado pronto. El sol no se había atrevido a aparecer todavía. Y él seguía allí, despierto y deseando tener una excusa para mirar la televisión. Evidentemente, a las cuatro mañana pocas probabilidades tenía que eso ocurriera, pero también estaba pidiendo demasiado a fuerzas imaginarias.

Repasó una y otra vez lo que pensaba decir. Como pensaba comportarse. Sabía que eso era su causa principal de insomnio, pero no pensaba parar. Tenía que salir perfecto, un paso en falso, un error de cálculo y Madge estaría muerta. Antes o después.

No quiso analizar por qué le daba tanta importancia a la vida de la chica.

Katniss seguía despierta, pero por distintos motivos.

Acababa de despertar de un sueño, de una especie de pesadilla desconocida, horripilante y… hermosa. Al igual que su mente podía recrear terribles explosiones, también podía recordar detalles de su rostro y advertir detalles que inconscientemente había ido apuntando. La curva de sus labios, el espesor de sus pestañas, la ligera grandeza de tamaño en sus orejas, su cabello rubio, brillante y ondulado. Los pequeños hoyuelos en su mandíbula las contadas veces que lo había visto sonreír. Sus ojos redondeados, y de un color azul cielo tan espectacular que parecían espejos encarados al sol…

La chica abrió los ojos y pestañeó con fuerza, intentando no retener esas imágenes demasiado tiempo. No sabía que significaba, pero de pronto su mente solo se concentraba en el chico del pan. Y odiaba sentirse así.

Tres horas más tarde, Madge y Rue despertaron deslumbradas por el sol de la arena. Ninguna se mostró incómoda por la cercanidad de sus cuerpos, solo se levantaron y lo guardaron todo en las mochilas, eliminando así cualquier rastro de su campamento. Después Rue le explicó a Madge detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido, el hecho de que ahora solo quedaban ocho tributos. Le contó que los profesionales tenían su campamento en la cornucopia, con la mayoría de las reservas de comida. A esas horas ya deberían haberse curado, por lo que debían estar allí. Nunca dejaban a nadie vigilando, pero algo le decía que tenían motivos para estar seguros de que la comida estaba a salvo.

Madge escuchó atentamente, pero mentalmente ideando un plan. Tenían que deshacerse de los pocos profesionales. Calculaba que sin contarlas a ellas dos, a la chica del cinco y a Tresh debían ser Cato, Andrew, Clove, Marvel. Los demás estaban muertos. Intentó que por un momento los pensamientos no la arrollaran como un camión para centrarse.

—Deberíamos… quitarles toda esa comida. Es injusto que la tengan solo para ellos. Nosotras también tenemos derecho a comer, ¿verdad?

Rue asintió y Madge se puso en marcha a idear un plan. Tenían que buscar un modo de alcanzar la comida y… destruirla. Era demasiada para que Rue y ella se la pudieran llevar discretamente. Además ni siquiera creía que fueran a ser capaces de tocarla.

Necesitaban que abandonaran el campamento. Una distracción.

Katniss, Peeta y Delly se encontraban en su clase cuando los agentes de la paz los llamaron. Salieron de la clase en fila, visiblemente más pálidos que antes. De todas formas solo querían que todo acabara de una vez. En especial Delly, que se vería obligada a continuar la mentira que se le había impuesto.

Anduvieron por las calles del distrito, cuyos habitantes se apartaban al pasar. Nadie quería tener problemas con la ley. Gale y Prim se les habían añadido a la salida. Prim agarraba con fuerza la mano de Katniss, que a su vez intentaba no temblar.

Los condujeron hasta el palacio de la justicia, donde la señora Mellark, el señor Undersee y Walter Mellark los esperaban. La madre de Andrew estaba sentada en un sillón, con su mejor vestido y retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo. Walter se mantenía en pie e intentaba mantener una conversación extremadamente incómoda con el alcalde Undersee. Cuando llegaron simplemente saludaron y esperaron en un extremo silencio.

Finalmente la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron diversos personajes del capitolio. Cada uno más estrafalario que el anterior, por supuesto. En total aparecieron diez capitolinos, que pronto empezaron a gritar, reír y presentarse como unos locos.

—¡Yo me llamo Venia! –Exclamó la mujer que iba delante.

—¡Y YO OCTAVIA! –Dijo la que iba medio escondida detrás de la primera.

—Un placer conoceros, ¡yo me llamo Flavius! –Saludó un hombre joven y quizás es más estrafalario.

—Yo soy Holland… -Habló una chica menuda, con nerviosismo.

—¡Y yo Gage! –Exclamó otra, un poco más animada.

—Marin, encantado de conoceros… -dijo otro, un poco más respetuoso.

Los del equipo de preparación empezaron a revolotear por la sala, mirando de cerca su "material". Los únicos que no se movieron fueron los dos cámaras y…

—¡Callaos ya! Yo soy Cinna, y ella es Portia. Fuimos los estilistas de Madge y Andrew, por lo que ahora hemos venido a prepararos. Por favor, si tenéis la amabilidad de separaros conforme por quien habéis venido…

Los del distrito, un poco conmocionados, hicieron lo indicado. Katniss, Prim, Gale y el señor Undersee se separaron por un lado, y la señora Mellark, Walter, Peeta y Delly por otro.

Cinna se acercó al grupo de Madge, acompañado de Flavius, Octavia y Venia. Sonrió intentando tranquilizaros.

—¿Como os llamáis vosotros?

Recitaron sus nombres sin convicción y Cinna asintió.

—Un placer. Bueno chicos, ¡a trabajar! Y no os paséis, por favor.

Los estilistas asintieron con parsimonia, pero pronto empezaron a gritar, hablar y preguntar. Gale sintió que se mareaba. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

Dos horas más tarde los entrevistados ya estaban completamente preparados.

El señor Undersee y la señora Mellark iban pulcramente vestidos, él con un traje a medida y ella con un vestido… que seguramente no le habían probado con anterioridad, puesto que resaltaba su rechonchez y definitivamente el morado no era su color. Gale supuso que esperaban encontrar a una madre guapa y joven. Pues no.

Walter y Peeta llevaban ambos camisas grises, que milagrosamente les iban perfectamente. Holland intentó colocarles los cabellos de algún modo más "formal", pero pereció en el intento. Marin les había aplicado una pequeña base de maquillaje para ocultar las imperfecciones y sobre todo las ojeras. De esa forma parecían salidos de un anuncio de colonia cara.

A Delly le habían encasquetado un vestido rosa claro, con volantes y pequeñas rosas incrustadas allí por allá. No tocaron su rostro por petición expresa de Portia, pues querían algo natural. No estaban en el capitolio.

Katniss y Prim habían sido tratadas con especial cuidado. Querían que se notara que eran hermanas, por lo que las peinaron igual. El problema era que entre ellas no se parecían. Una era completamente de la veta, y la otra era clavada a cualquiera de la parte rica del distrito. Finalmente cedieron y les otorgaron vestidos distintos. El de Katniss verde y el de Prim azul claro.

Gale fue un caso. Los preparadores (especialmente las preparadoras) tenían una extraña fijación en dejarlo lo más guapo posible. Decían que salía bien en cámara, y no iban a desaprovecharlo. Al final lo vistieron con una camisa negra impoluta y se discutieron por desabrochar o abotonar botones durante veinte minutos. Finalmente Cinna se cansó –y eso que gozaba de una paciencia infinita- haciéndoles callar y abotonando la camisa de Gale rigurosamente. El pobre muchacho lo agradeció.

Madge y Rue admiraron la enorme montaña de comida desde un árbol cercano. Tenían que idear un plan cuanto antes posible. Acabar con esa injusticia, y de paso, matarlos de hambre. La solución más "humana".

Al parecer la montaña tenía algún tipo de trampa alrededor, o eso indicaba todos los signos. Tenían que averiguar la trampa y destruir la comida… sin que los profesionales se enteraran.

—Ya lo haré yo –apuntó Rue- Los distraeré... encendiendo fuegos alrededor de la arena.

—Es muy peligroso.

—No hay tiempo, son ellos o nosotras.

Al ver la determinación de la niña solo pudo asentir.

—Pero tendremos que comunicarnos.

—Podemos hacerlo como en mi distrito, con los sinsajos. Espero que los haya por aquí.

Rue se aclaró la garganta y cantó con claridad cuatro notas. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que los sinsajos respondieron en la lejanía. Sonrieron. Ese sería su mensaje.

—Está bien. Enciende tres fuegos alrededor de la arena. Pero hazlo deprisa, que no te vean, sobretodo. Averiguaré como destruir la comida, y si lo hago tocaré la canción. Si hay peligro, cántala o grita.

La niña asintió y de un salto se pasó a otra rama, desapareciendo entre el follaje. Madge siguió observando atentamente los profesionales, que no tenían demasiada intención de marcharse. Un leve remordimiento se paseaba libremente por su estómago.

Al cabo de unos minutos el primer árbol se encendió, y al ver el fuego los profesionales salieron como era esperado. Madge esperó prudentemente y luego bajó del árbol, intentando hacer hipótesis de cuál era la trampa.

Llevaba unos minutos ahí, sin sacarle el sentido al misterio, cuando la chica pelirroja emergió de los arbustos. Con pasos cautelosos se acercó a la trampa y empezó a… bailar.

Se movía de un lado a otro, cambiado de pie, recogiendo los brazos y contorneándose. Cuando llegó a la montaña escogió lo mínimo, guardándolo en una mochila y escapando rápidamente. Entonces lo entendió todo.

Bombas.

El señor y la señora Undersee fueron entrevistados primero, pues en teoría tenían "trabajo" que hacer. Walter fue el siguiente, y tanto sus preguntas como las de los mayores fueron bastante mediocres, con respuestas mediocres. Las entrevistas estaban siendo televisadas en directo, pero por el pequeño televisor que mostraba lo que veía el capitolio los fondos blancos eran el exterior del palacio de justícia.

Después le tocó a Katniss, que contestó con su habitual tono de voz aburrido y tajante, aunque alabando levemente a Madge. La entrevista de Prim fue adorable por decir poco, aunque la trataron como a una niña de cinco años, y no de doce. Sin embargo ella se lo manejó bien para contestar.

Luego llegó Delly, que quizás fue la que peor parada salió. Estaba tan nerviosa por no contar la verdad que acabó tergiversándose y teniendo que casi repetir. La entrevistadora hizo todo lo posible por ser amable, ponerle las preguntas en bandeja.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—Si… mu… muchísimo. No sabía que él… que yo, que…

Finalmente acabó rompiendo a llorar, cosa que las cámaras malinterpretaron como un gesto de amor. Malinterpretaron, y mucho, porque Delly lloraba de frustración. Katniss, pese a no ser muy amiga suya, se acarició el brazo en gesto reconfortante. Ella farfulló una disculpa rota.

Y al fin llegó la entrevista de Gale. Él estaba más nervioso aún que Delly, pero no iba a desmoronarse. Se sentó en la silla, justo delante del fondo blanco al que llamaban "croma". La encargada de la cámara estuvo como diez minutos jugando con la luz, la posición y la profundidad de la escena, hasta que la encontró idónea.

—Dinos Gale, ¿de qué conoces a Madge?

—La conocí en… el colegio.

—¿Estabais muy unidos? –Preguntó la entrevistadora con creciente interés.

—No aunque… me habría gustado que fuera así. –Dijo en un murmuro, que captó la atención de la entrevistadora y medio capitolio.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Era y es una buena chica.

—Indudablemente…. ¿Y que hay, entre vosotros?

—Amistad por su parte, creo.

—¿Crees?

—No era muy concreta.

La entrevistadora parecía a punto de explotar de la emoción, igual que todos los presentes en la sala. Katniss era la única que podía entenderlo, así que le extendió un dedo indicándole que lo estaba haciendo genial.

—¿Y la echas de menos?

—Mucho. Ojalá… ojalá gane los juegos.

—¿No te importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo?

—En absoluto, son los juegos ¿no? –Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa triste que derritió a la mitad de la audiencia.

—Claro. ¿Y que harás si vuelve a casa?

—Creo… creo que le diré que la quiero. –Confesó, y por unos instantes olvidó que todo era una farsa. Pensó que quizás lo haría si volviera. La sonrisa capitolina que le hecho la entrevistadora lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Esperemos que así sea, entonces.

Madge buscó frenéticamente algo con lo que hacer explotar las bombas. Y lo encontró. Agarró unas piedras que había tiradas por ahí y se separó a una distancia prudencial. Mientras tanto, el segundo fuego se encendía.

Se preparó y con toda la puntería que pudo reunir lanzó una hacia un paquete suelto de manzanas. No le acertó ni por asomo. Dio unos pasos más y lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez se acercó un poco. Finalmente se hartó un poco y empezó a tirar piedras al azar.

Con tan buena "suerte" que alcanzó de pleno una mochila de contenido desconocido y esta explotó, saliendo disparada unos metros y chocando contra un árbol. Quedó inconsciente dentro de unos arbustos. Una sensación más que conocida.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Siento que el capítulo sea tan largo, espero que no os haya aburrido. Como veis Katniss y Peeta estan "acercándose" por decírlo de algún modo, y Gale... Gale está muy confuso, he he. **

** Sujerencias, ruegos, opiniones y demás en las reviews, ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que las habéis enviado! Son de verdadera ayuda ¡Nos vemos en el próximo día de los juegos!**


	17. Noveno día

**Antes de leer el capítulo, os recomiendo que vayáis inmediatamente a youtube y busquéis la canción "Rue's farewell" de la soundtrack de la película. Hará más intensa la lectura ;)**

Madge despertó por la mañana, desconcertada. Recordaba haberse despertado antes, pero los recuerdos eran muy difusos y dolorosos.

Se llevó una mano al oído izquierdo, empezando a sentir un ligero dolor y escuchando un pequeño ruido agudo. Notó un poco de líquido, y al mirarlo vio que era sangre. Se concentró más, y se dio cuenta de que no oía nada con el oído izquierdo. Se asustó. Y mucho.

Después prestó un poco más atención a los flashes del día anterior. Rue, la explosión, Cato y Andrew… oh, no.

_El sol estaba en su máximo apogeo, iluminando el desastre como si se burlara de él. Montones de comida esparcidos por la cornucopia, quemados e inservibles. La mayoría de armas carbonizadas y desperdigadas. Madge sonrió, sintiendo que había hecho lo que debía. _

_Entonces los profesionales volvieron corriendo. Se escondió entre los arbustos, intentando camuflarse con el ambiente y regodeándose en ver las caras desoladas de los muchachos. Cato estaba furioso. Furioso en mayúsculas. _

—_¡MIERDA! ¿QUIÉN HA…? _

_Clove, Andrew y Marvel intentaron calmarlo, pero este desfogó toda su ira contra Andrew, apuñalándolo. _

Y sangre, mucha sangre. Madge no recordaba nada más, excepto que había visto correr a un moribundo Andrew hacia los bosques. Ahí se debía haber desmayado de nuevo. No recordaba ningún cañón, por lo que debía seguir vivo.

Entonces se acordó de Rue y salió discretamente de su "cama" rupestre. Pensó en volver donde habían pasado la noche anterior, pero ni por los árboles ni los arbustos la encontró. Empezó a preocuparse. El remordimiento subiendo por su garganta y creando nudos a su paso.

Entonces la canción sonó. Esas cuatro gloriosas notas. Rue estaba viva, pero en peligro. Madge empezó a correr desesperadamente, y desgraciadamente sin rumbo conocido. Gritó el nombre de Rue, y pudo escuchar como levemente ella decía el suyo. Estaba lejos, pero no era inalcanzable.

Corrió siendo dirigida por los gritos, de Rue, que se hacían más sonoros y desesperados a cada paso. Madge estaba desesperada. Quería correr más deprisa. Ser más fuerte. Hacer que un paso suyo fuera como el de tres gigantes. Ser tan rápida como un ciervo. Ser más valiente. Pero la desesperación solo hacía que se viera más lenta de lo normal.

Finalmente llegó, y la encontró en el suelo, atrapada en una red. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de un pájaro, le pedían a gritos que la salvara. Y ella lo hizo. Corrió de nuevo y buscó su machete con manos torpes, ignorando el tributo que se les acercaba. Cortó todas las cuerdas con rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla completamente…

Una lanza voló, y alcanzó a Rue en el pecho.

Madge tuvo una reacción instantánea. No tuvo que pensar, su cuerpo se disoció de la mente. Y ella se lo concedió, por supuesto. Los dedos se le fueron al fondo de la mochila y arrancaron la cerbatana, llevándosela a los temblorosos labios que soplaron con fuerza, sin apuntar. Pero no importó. El dardo dio en todo el cuello y cayó redondo, muerto. Todo eso no le llevó más que unos segundos. El cañón sonó poco tiempo después.

Luego volvió a Rue. Rue. Rue que lloraba en el fondo de la red. Rue que no merecía eso. Agarró las cuerdas y las soltó, como si eso fuera a arreglar algo. Llevó sus manos a la herida, casi sin pensar. Su mente parecía a quilómetros de allí, no quería presenciar lo que sus ojos le mostraban. La herida era demasiado profunda. La había atravesado completamente.

Retiró las manos, sintiendo el líquido caliente y oscuro en la piel. Casi no tenía valor para mirar a Rue, para decirle que iba a morir. Pero cuando la miró supo que ya lo sabía. Acarició el rostro de la niña, manchándolo un poco. Ella seguía sus movimientos sin decir nada, dejando que las lágrimas se desperdigaran por sus mejillas. Cuando sus dedos se acercaron a sus ojos ella los cerró, dejando que Madge retirara las pequeñas gotas saladas de sus largas pestañas.

—Todo va a salir bien… -murmuró, intentando que la voz no se le rompiera, fallando en el intento. No podía decirle eso.

Rue hizo ademán de extender los brazos y se los acercó al pecho. Madge pensó en retirárselos para que no se tocara la herida, para que no sufriera más, pero en cambio ella rozó el sinsajo. El dorado sinsajo que se mantenía allí, firme, a diferencia de su pobre propietaria. Lo despegó con manos torpes y se lo extendió a una muy sorprendida Madge, que se lo negó.

—No… no puedo hacer… lo…

"Gana" Pareció murmurar Rue, extendiéndole el sinsajo de nuevo. Madge lo cogió lo más delicadamente que pudo. Sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía al ritmo que su garganta intentaba decir algo coherente. Se estaba quedando sin aire, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Sin embargo Rue parecía tan tranquila. Lo estaba esperando. Tenía su muerte presente, era consciente de ella. Madge admiró la valentía de la niña y en cierto modo la envidió. Intentó aserenarse un poco, no queriéndose desmoronar. No queriéndole mostrar a la niña la gravedad de la situación, porque Rue lo sabía.

Siguió acariciando su rostro e hizo unos intentos de hablar, que acabaron en sollozos cortados. Pero tenía que decir algo, distraerla. Hacer que sus últimos instantes no fueran una pesadilla.

—Ganaré... Ganaré, por las dos. Somos un equipo, ¿lo somos verdad? –consiguió decir, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que calmara el alma niña.

Rue sonrió en respuesta, pero pronto la sonrisa desapareció. Madge decidió que sus últimos instantes iban a ser agradables. Lo merecía. Esa niña merecía ganar. Volver a casa con su familia, sus amigos. No morir en una arena fría y letal, condenada al olvido como tantos otros. Quiso que fuera especial.

—Estas… estas en un bosque. Muy lejos de aquí. Los arboles son altos y gruesos, con hojas de color verde brillante y alegre. Los rayos de sol iluminan el camino, dejando que los animales del bosque campen alrededor. Las ardillas se pasean por las brancas más altas, alimentándose se las bellotas que encuentran allí. El sonido que hacen asusta a los sinsajos, que cantan tu canción y te llaman…

Madge silbó a los sinsajos las notas, que pronto corearon. Rue abrió la boca, coreándolos levemente. Ella continuó.

—El suelo es verde, y los brotes de flores adornan el camino. Las hay de todos tipos, de todos los colores y formas. Huelen muy bien. Son agradables. La brisa las hace ondear y te despeina el cabello. Te saludan… El camino es largo, pero es bonito contemplar la naturaleza. El bosque está contento de verte, ¿sabes?

Rue cerró los ojos, complacida, intentando recrear la imagen. Intentando olvidar el dolor, las circunstancias, y solo concentrándose el bosque que Madge describía con voz entrecortada. Una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento bailó por la comisura de sus labios. Las suaves caricias de Madge evitaban que sintiera frío. Se sentía bien.

—Y llegas a un lago. Un lago ancho y al parecer profundo. Está bastante limpio, tanto que puedes ver las plantas y animales que lo habitan, aunque los nenúfares tapen la mitad del agua. Sus flores son amarillentas y brillantes, parecidas a las prímulas pero ligeramente más chafadas. Si te acercas un poco, hasta se pueden ver peces de colores vivos. En el interior hay flores hermosas, como las Katniss. Son unas flores hermosas. En el exterior del lago hay…

No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, porque un cañón acababa de sonar. Rue había muerto.

En el distrito doce, justo a la hora de comer en el colegio, Katniss y Gale observaron horrorizados la escena. Las cámaras se dirigieron rápidamente a los profesionales, pero ellos eran incapaces de prestar atención a esos niñatos.

Katniss soltó un sollozo discreto, dirigiendo su mirada a su plato vacío. La muerte de Rue la había trastornado más de lo que debería. Esa pequeña niña… malditamente igual que Prim. La misma mirada inocente, los mismos ojos suplicantes. Tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez. Quizás Rue no fuera la niña más parecida a Prim, tenía un aspecto pajaril, tez, cabello y ojos oscuros. Pero sin embargo vio en ella la inocencia que caracterizaba a su hermana pequeña. Vio que no eran tan diferentes.

Como colofón final, las palabras que Madge le acababa de dedicar a la pequeña moribunda le recordaban vagamente a la descripción que le hizo del bosque una vez. No recordaba cuanto hacía de aquello, semanas, meses o años. Pero Madge lo recordaba a la perfección, y se sintió secretamente orgullosa por ello, como si en parte hubiera ayudado, colaborando a que su muerte fuera un poco más digna.

Gale estaba confuso. Si Madge nunca había pisado el bosque, ¿cómo sabía que el bosque del distrito era así? Supuso que Katniss se lo había contado. Cerró los ojos intentándose despegar de la amargura que la escena había ocasionado en él. Era tan triste y tan injusto… Y Madge haciendo eso por una desconocida, un tributo más… se le rompía el corazón de una manera que desconocía que pudiera experimentar. No debería importarle, pero era perturbador.

Madge cerró los ojos a la difunta Rue, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en su rostro sin miedo, como pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Se levantó, pero reacia a dejar a la niña sola decidió hacer algo por ella. No dejar su muerte indemne. Hacer lo que habría hecho por cualquier ser querido en el distrito doce.

Recogió unas cuantas flores dispersas por el claro. No tocó las venenosas, porque solo quería las blancas, las puras como Rue. Las colocó por todo su cuerpo, decorando y homenajeando a la fallecida. Dejó la lanza ahí, viéndose incapaz de tirarla. Después, y como último acto de despedida, se llevó tres dedos a los labios y los alzó, para después salir corriendo.

A Haymitch se le partió el corazón viendo la semejanza de la escena con otra que ya había experimentado catorce años atrás. Solo a Madge se le podría ocurrir algo así. Era hermoso a la par que peligroso. El Capitolio se lo tomaría como un gesto de amenaza, de reivindicación. Otra cosa que enmendar si volvía.

Un mensajero entró en la sala de los mentores y se dirigió corriendo a Haymitch, dejando a los mentores curiosos. Le entregó un paquete y él lo abrió. Era del distrito 11. Una loncha de pan, especial del distrito. La mandó inmediatamente para que se la enviaran en forma de regalo de patrocinadores.

Finnick contempló la escena, intentando aparentar calma y superficialidad. De acuerdo, no pudo. Las lágrimas amenazaban en salir, lágrimas de frustración. Pero se contuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada de aprobación al mentor.

Madge cogió la loncha de pan, reconociendo al instante su origen. Murmuró unas gracias y se la tragó de un solo bocado.

En el distrito 11, un hombre enfurecido se alzaba en contra de los agentes de la paz. En contra del sistema. Del capitolio. La primera revolución se iniciaba.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! He de admitir que me siento orgullosa del resultado de este capítulo. Me ha quedado un poco largo, pero tenía que añadirlo todo. Espero haberos hecho llorar, o al menos tocado la fibra sensible, pues he intentado hacerlo lo más triste que he podido. He mezclado la escena con trozos del libro y la película, como podréis apreciar. No he hecho que Madge cantara, porque sería muy Katniss. **

**No os olvidéis de Andrew, sobretodo. **

**¡Gracias por las reviews y el apoyo! Nos vemos en el próximo día de los juegos. **


	18. Décimo día

Madge deambuló por la arena, sin rumbo. Las lágrimas por la pérdida de Rue le nublaban la vista, a la par que la razón. Cinco tributos estaban muertos por su culpa, directa o indirecta. Los podría haber salvado. Empezando por la chica del distrito ocho, y terminando por Rue. También había matado –directamente- a la chica del cuatro y del uno, y después a Marvel. Ese ligero remordimiento que había sentido con anterioridad ahora no le dejaba apenas andar.

Peeta Mellark salió de su casa casi corriendo. Ya había tenido suficiente drama por el año, quizás el milenio. Si fuera un buen hermano, e hijo, se quedaría junto a su familia mirando como Andrew agonizaba. Pero prefirió bajar a la panadería y ganar un poco de dinero, le pareció más correcto.

Pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa.

Katniss se encontraba allí, bajo la lluvia de nuevo. En cuanto abrió la puerta empezó a farfullar por la tardanza y el frío, e inmediatamente la dejó pasar. Se quedó allí, empapada, mirando los pasteles con expresión dubitativa.

El agua de la lluvia caía por su cabello, peinado como siempre. La trenza chorreaba agua, a la par que sus ropas y prácticamente su piel. Sus pestañas estaban cubiertas de pequeñas gotas transparentes. Sus ojos, lo único que no parecía excesivamente aguado, eran hermosos. Sus labios carnosos, que… Peeta se obligó a dejar de babear como un cerdo.

—Esto… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –Preguntó.

—¿Eh? Si… es que quiero… quiero uno de esos pasteles, para Prim.

—¿Cómo? –Peeta se sintió estúpido- Claro, ¿cual de ellos?

—El rosa.

Peeta asintió y se fue a buscar unas pinzas para sacarlo del aparador, pero antes de que lo consiguiera alguien picó su hombro. Se giró y vio que Katniss había adoptado una pose incómoda. Muy incómoda.

—Habrá… ¿suficiente con esto?

Se sacó unas monedas del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se las mostró. Peeta tragó saliva. La situación se acababa de volver el doble de incómoda. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Falta mucho?

Peeta asintió levemente, pues la diferencia era abismal. A Katniss se le cayó el mundo al suelo, pero ya lo esperaba.

—¿Y que podría…?

—Pues… una barra de pan… -se tragó el nudo de la garganta sonoramente- de ayer, supongo.

A Katniss se le quedaron los ojos muy abiertos, pero asintió. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Era ridículo presentarse en la panadería más cara del distrito solo con eso. Tendría que conseguirle algo en el quemador… pero Prim merecía algo más. Y sin embargo no se lo podía dar. Se sintió la peor hermana del mundo.

Peeta no quería que se fuera, por unos instantes le había hecho olvidar la pena. Por su mente pasaron un montón de ideas absurdas, y escogió la más absurda con diferencia.

—Tengo… tengo una idea.

Katniss se giró, esperanzada. Peeta se arrepintió, pero siguió adelante.

—¿Te gustaría trabajar para… para nosotros?

—¿De qué?

—En… la panadería.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Sabía que había sido una mala idea. Se dio de bruces mentalmente, pero mantuvo la compostura. Katniss estaba alucinada. Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Yo… ¿trabajar?

—Si claro, verás como Andrew… bueno, ya sabes, pues he pensado que nos faltan manos aquí, además que todos están mirando los juegos y necesito ayuda entonces pues… -Peeta paró de hablar gradualmente dándose cuenta de que estaba casi balbuceando.

Katniss estaba eufórica en su fuero interno. Trabajar. Poder ganar dinero legalmente. De acuerdo, adoraba cazar, pero era demasiado arriesgado tener que subsistir a base de prácticamente jugarse el pescuezo. Además, ¿cuánto podían pagar por trabajar allí? Eran ricos, ¡prácticamente!

—¡Claro que sí! –Dijo, y después recuperó la compostura- Esto, sería un placer.

Peeta sonrió y al hacerlo casi se le partió la mandíbula. Katniss sonrió también, cosa que sirvió para que al menos se mantuviera ahí. Entonces Peeta recordó que estaba empapada.

—Espera aquí, te traeré alguna toalla…

Katniss asintió, sonriendo como una idiota. No estaba nada acostumbrada a que cuidaran de ella, a sentirse… arropada. No dudaba que Prim, Gale e incluso su madre la querían, pero aún así… Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose estúpida, pero esperó con anhelo a que el chico volviera y se preocupara de su verdadero bienestar.

Unas horas más tarde Gale volvió corriendo a casa, después de cambiar varios alimentos en el quemadero. Llovía a cantaros y lo último que deseaba era ponerse enfermo. No había enfermado en ocho años. Solo era un crío, y su padre todavía estaba para ayudarlos. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos.

Entró en su hogar, dispuesto a encender la televisión lo más rápido posible. Pero alguien lo detuvo. Su madre y Katniss. Cerraron la puerta de la sala de estar, dejándolos "encerrados" en la cocina. Podría haberse dado media vuelta si lo hubiera necesitado, pero esa situación lo intrigaba.

Hazelle atravesó a su primogénito con la mirada y señaló la silla que tenía más cerca. Katniss intentaba mantener una expresión sería, pero estaba tan eufórica por su nuevo trabajo que casi no podía contener la sonrisa. Además, lo que estaban a punto de hacer iba a ser memorable.

—Siéntate, ahora mismo. –Dijo Hazelle, que en realidad también tenía ganas de reír al ver su expresión.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Ahora! –dijeron las dos mujeres.

Gale se sentó sin mucha convicción, encarándolas un poco enfadado ¿No entendían su necesidad de ir a ver los juegos?

—No pongas esa cara –Repuso Katniss- Madge está bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Queremos hablar de algo contigo. Queremos que admitas la verdad. –Dijo Hazelle.

—¿Qué?

—Creías que tenías a todo el mundo engañado, ¿no es así? –prosiguió Katniss, sin darle explicaciones.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Madge! –Espetó, como si fuera algo evidente.

—Pero no a nosotras, cariño… -Siguió Hazelle, un poco más amable.

—Katniss ya te conté que… -Dijo Gale, confuso. Ella sabía porque fingía estar enamorado de Madge.

—Sé lo que dijiste, pero has de entrar en razón de una vez.

Gale se quedó pensativo ¿Qué querían decir? ¿A qué venía tanto misterio?

—Lo sabemos desde hace mucho tiempo ya. –Dijo Hazelle, mientras Katniss asentía.

—¿El qué? –Preguntó él, intentando no venirse abajo.

—Y no importa lo mucho que intentes negarlo –Repuso Katniss.

—Te preocupas más por ella de lo que querrías, más de lo normal en ti.

El chico meditó sus palabras. Si, quizás lo hacía, pero no… no, eso era una tontería.

—Esto es una locura.

—Admite que la amas. Y sé que lo haces. –Dijo Hazelle, de golpe suave.

Se quedó de piedra. ¿Él estar enamorado de Madge? ¿De verdad? ¿Sin tretas extrañas? No era cierto. No. Solo intentaba convencerse a sí mismo para mentir mejor. Esa chica no era la indicada, a él le gustaba Katniss, pero al verla… ya no veía nada.

—A pesar de todos tus intentos… de que ningún corazón toque el tuyo.

En eso Hazelle tenía razón. No le gustaba que sus relaciones llegaran muy profundamente. Si te importa alguien lo perderás, esa era su condición. Hasta ahora nunca había fallado. Por mucho que amara a su familia y hubiera -¿hubiera?- Adorado a Katniss, no podía dejar que nadie… que nadie se metiera en su coraza. Que derribara los muros impuestos tantos años atrás.

—Esa chica tranquila, amable y valiente… -Siguió Katniss.

Esa era una buena definición. Madge era justo así. Sobretodo valiente. Y nunca se había quejado realmente cuando se metía con ella en el distrito. Nunca le había ocasionado ningún problema, todo se lo montaba él solo. Ni siquiera había pedido que se sacrificara por ella… Gale, se fuerte, se repitió.

—Que de alguna forma se ha metido por debajo de la alambrada –Prosiguió Hazelle, con una sonrisa casi sarcástica.

¿Alambrada? Eso era justo… tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Tú como…?

—Te ha dejado entre la espada y la pared, que se dice. Es normal.

—Eso es lo que está pasando, ¿uh? –Preguntó Katniss, convencida.

—Admite la verdad. –Dijo Hazelle un poco más exigente.

—La quieres, ¿no?

Gale tuvo que razonarlo por unos momentos. ¿Qué implicaba? No era correspondido pero… quería, ¿en serio quería a Madge? La… su cabeza estaba hecha un torbellino de dudas y inseguridad. Finalmente, y tras una gran espera por parte de las mujeres, bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—Me lo imaginaba. –Sentenció Hazelle, sonriendo.

—¡Era evidente! –Grito Katniss, incapaz de contener su alegría por mucho más tiempo.

Las miró, frustrado. Katniss parecía encima una nube, pero no parecía ser por su repentina revelación. Bueno, quizás un poco.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Ya te contaré…

—No has de tener miedo de amar Gale, además Madge es perfecta. De veras espero que vuelva de la arena.

—Yo también. –Dijo Gale, sintiéndolo por primera vez.

Madge siguió andando por la arena, sin rumbo conocido. Se había obligado a comer y hacer intentos precarios de cazar. Le rugían las tripas, pero lo encontraba una especie de castigo. Una purga.

Llevaba casi todo el día cuando chocó con algo, con alguien más bien dicho. Se preparó a ponerse a la defensiva, pero solo era Andrew.

Un agonizante Andrew que pedía clemencia.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, me siento inspirada. Espero que os guste que actualice tan rápido. **

**Como el último capítulo fue muy triste he decidido que este fuera más fluff. Si, Monogotas2, esta era la sorpresa. Katniss trabajando con Peeta, o mejor dicho para Peeta. **

**La confesión de Gale está inspirada en un post de Tumblr, aunque me la he inventado casi toda. Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí me ha encantado escribirla. **

**No he tocado mucho la arena, puesto que el diez no pasó gran cosa en los juegos reales. **

**Gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, en especial a Monogotas2 y ****KoyukiBetts**** `por sus constantes y kilométricas reviews. Sois las mejores. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	19. onceavo día

Katniss despertó demasiado temprano, como de costumbre, y se preparó para ir al colegio. Prim seguía acurrucada en la cama de su madre, probablemente todavía acechada por pesadillas. En temporada de juegos eran normales, en especial estos… aunque estuvieran yendo mejor que en otros tiempos.

Decidió que podía ir a hacer una pequeña caza mañanera, pero por primera vez no encontró ganas. Se sentó allí, en su maltrecho colchón, mirando las musarañas a la espera de que fuera la hora de despertar a Prim. Esa tarde empezaba a trabajar con Peeta y estaba bastante impaciente. No quiso saber porqué.

Madge volvió a cambiarle la precaria venda a Andrew. Tenían una suerte inmensa de que Haymitch hubiera enviado un par de vendas y alcohol, pero aun así… Estaba muy herido. Cato le había casi atravesado la pierna con la espada, muy cerca del torso. Demasiado cerca. Le había practicado un torniquete de supervivencia pero seguía sangrando por mucho que hiciera.

Necesitaba medicamentos de verdad con urgencia. Algo para evitar la hemorragia y la incipiente infección. Algún instrumento para coser no habría estado mal, pero Madge se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Andrew seguía durmiendo, o eso le gustaría pensar, en su regazo, escondidos en una cueva. Trasladarlo ahí era más seguro, aunque en el trayecto casi se había desangrado.

Quería huir de allí. Dejar a Andrew a su suerte, porque si moría… que era lo más probable, no podría soportarlo. Ya había tenido suficiente con Rue y quería volver a sentirse así. Pero su lado compasivo le decía que tenía que aguantar, ayudarle y no dejarlo morir. Si moría sería todo culpa suya.

—¿Madge? –Murmuró Andrew, más blanco que el papel.

—Estoy aquí…

Andrew tragó saliva y asintió. Verlo así de indefenso le partió el corazón a Madge ¿Dónde estaba el gallardo tributo que creía haber conocido? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus magníficas estrategias? ¿Seguía fingiendo su amor por Delly?

Sentir su ahogada respiración era de lo menos alentador. Había apoyado la cabeza de Andrew en su regazo a falta de almohadas, y ella se encontraba sentada apoyada a una pared. Con una mano aguantaba con fuerza el torniquete, de reojo vigilaba por si hacían falta vendas.

Todo eso le estaba dando demasiado tiempo para pensar, y no precisamente en el problemón que tenía por compañero. Se empezó a plantear de nuevo algo que no hacía desde días ¿La echaría alguien de menos? ¿Estarían mirando sus juegos con algún tipo de interés? Las respuestas estaban marcadas por la inseguridad. En el distrito nadie le había tenido un aprecio especial, por el simple hecho de ser hija de quien era. Su padre decía que le tenían envidia, pero ella también los envidiaba por tener tal fortaleza y valentía.

Se preguntó si alguien se presentaría a verla en su llegada. Si alguien saltaría las vallas y la abrazaría como había visto en otros distritos. Si alguien se sentiría orgulloso de verla ganar. Su mente voló todavía más lejos y se cuestionó como estaría su padre. Su madre. Katniss o Prim. Gale.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él. Recordarlo le proporcionó un pequeño escozor de ojos, aunque ya se encontraba incapaz de soltar más lágrimas. Deseó que se encontrara bien, que fuera feliz. Bien pensado, tendría que haber hablado con él seriamente mucho tiempo atrás, en el palacio de la justicia. O quizás antes. Entonces tampoco tenía muy claro lo que sentía, pero ahora solo quería volver a verlo.

Cerró los ojos y por unos instantes imaginó que todo era distinto. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, en casa. Cuando la sensación de no pertenecer se la tragaba por dentro. Se solía tumbar en la cama y pensar que era otra persona. Que podía hablar, reír o enamorarse cuando le diera en gana. Que podía tener a quien quisiera. Gale solía ser el protagonista de esas ensoñaciones, y en esa también lo fue.

Intentó recordarlo tal y como lo hacía en el distrito. Recordó todas esas veces en las que lo había mirado a escondidas, intentando pasar inadvertida. Él siempre se daba cuenta y la miraba enfadado, pero intentó olvidar por unos segundos eso. Aunque esa mirada era su expresión por defecto. Y eso la entristecía.

Recordó las pocas veces que lo había visto sonreír, las veces que había ido a vender fresas a su casa. Su última visita al palacio de justicia. Juntó todos los pequeños pedazos de recuerdo que conservaba y los unió para crear su imagen, que echaba de menos. Demasiado de menos como para parecer normal. Lo que había sido un simple enamoramiento infantil, un capricho, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera obsesión.

Andrew la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba despierto, pero casi no podía abrir los ojos. Madge supuso que la pérdida de sangre era tanta que se había quedado sin fuerzas. Decidió que era el momento de marcharse a buscar comida.

Salió de la cueva con sigilo, vigilando por los peligros potenciales. No había nadie, así que empezó a mirar las plantas en busca de alguna comestible. Mientras lo hacía, el sello del Capitolio iluminó el cielo. Madge se sobresaltó y sintió un repentino miedo. El mismísimo presidente Snow se apareció entre las nubes y habló con voz clara y horripilante, a su parecer.

"Tributos. Me dirijo a vosotros para comunicaros un generoso regalo que se os brinda. Al alba de este día, se celebrará un banquete en la cornucopia en el que todos y todas estáis invitados a participar. En cada mochila se hallará lo que más necesitáis. Buenas noches"

El sello de Panem volvió a aparecer y Madge se encontró con un dilema existencial ¿Arriesgar la vida por Andrew? Evidentemente lo que más necesitaban era un kit médico. Pero los tributos restantes también estarían allí. Preparados para terminar de una vez con la agonía. Recogió unas cuantas hierbas y se las llevó al interior de la cueva.

Katniss, Gale y Peeta, una nueva incorporación, se sentaron por primera vez juntos a comer. Katniss le había sugerido que podía sentarse con ellos, puesto que ahora que su hermano estaba en los juegos los demás le hacían un poco el vacío. Peeta accedió encantado de la vida.

Gale estaba tan absorto con los juegos que casi no se percató de la compañía. Desde que había advertido la verdad era incapaz de separarse de la pantalla. Era adictivo. Peeta, por primera vez, no prestó atención a Katniss, puesto que el banquete se acababa de anunciar y podía ser la última oportunidad de Andrew para sobrevivir.

En el exterior llovía a cantaros, tanto en el distrito doce como en la arena. Madge deseó que parara hasta el alba, porque si no sería incapaz de ir a buscar las medicinas. El agua caía con tal brutalidad que era casi imposible de salir al exterior.

Haymitch maldijo a quien fuera que hubiera puesto lluvia en ese preciso instante. Los maldijo en voz alta, sin vergüenza. Finnick escuchó las obscenidades con una mirada divertida, intentando no reír con fuerza. A diferencia de él, Finnick Odair tenía que mantener su estatus.

—Tranquilo Hay-Hay, seguro que la paran para el banquete ¿Porqué organizar una fiesta para luego arruinarla? Lo hacen para que no puedan ir a esconderse antes.

—Primero, ya lo sé. Y segundo, como vuelvas a llamarme así te juro que te estrangularé con tu propio intestino delgado.

Finnick soltó una gran risotada que todavía enfadó más al mentor.

—¿Entonces por qué estas enfadado?

—Porque llover no es lo mejor que puede ocurrir cuando estás con los ánimos bajos, eso es todo.

—Madge parece fuerte.

—Sí, pero a Andrew no le ayudará la humedad, precisamente.

—Haymitch…

El aludido se giró, sabiendo de sobras que iba a decir.

—¿Sabes que morirá, verdad?

—Si –suspiró- Pero ella no.

Madge volvió a la cueva y mordisqueó una hierba, distraída, mientras se colocaba donde antes. Andrew seguía medio dormido, pero no rechazó lo que le ofrecía para comer. Madge se sentía somnolienta, casi a punto de dormirse, llevaba casi dos noches sin dormir. Además el oído le hacía todavía daño ¿Pero si no lo hacía ella, quien podía vigilar?

—Pareces cansada. –Sentenció Andrew.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Quieres que vigile?

—No. Duérmete.

No quería parecer tan seca, pero no quería que siguiera hablando a juzgar por lo que le costaba.

—Madge, ¿porqué sigues aquí?

—¿Qué?

—Podrías haberme matado. Tu puedes volver a casa, yo no.

—No digas eso, no morirás.

—Sé realista, ¿quieres?

Madge decidió ignorar eso y siguió mirando la lluvia caer. Andrew siguió hablando.

—Si hay la necesidad… que la habrá, me matarás, ¿verdad? Prefiero que seas tú, al menos te conozco.

—En susodicho caso, –dijo ella resignada- ¿no dolería menos ser matado por un desconocido?

—Yo creo que no.

Madge asintió, aunque no fuera a hacerlo.

—Y después… ¿podrás hacerme un par de favores?

—¿Que quieres, Andrew?

—Que le digas a mi madre y a Genim que las quiero… y a Delly que lo siento mucho.

Ella asintió, sin tener ni idea de quién era Genim pero deseando que las cámaras no lo estuvieran gravando, ya que se podía malinterpretar –o bien interpretar- por parte del capitolio.

—Y si tú vuelves en vez de yo… -empezó Madge, meditabunda- ¿Podrás decirle a mis padres que los quiero mucho?

—Supongo.

—¿Y a Katniss y Prim?

—Sí, aunque tendría que buscarlas ¿Prim a quien substituiste, no?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo me merezco morir más que ella ¿Solo tiene doce años, sabes?

—Pero la edad no importa ¿Dices entonces que su vida vale más la tuya?

—Exacto. Además yo tenía menos que perder.

—Recuerda que la muerte no te pasa a ti, le pasa a quien te rodea.

Madge se quedó pensativa ante esas palabras. Eso la llevaba a la pregunta de siempre ¿Le importaría a alguien su muerte?

—Y si vuelves, ¿me podrías hacer de mensajero póstumo solo una vez más?

—¿Por qué no?

—Querría que le digieras a Gale… Gale Hawthorne…

Gale se tensó ante la pantalla, igual que todo el capitolio. En el comedor del colegio se hizo un silencio espeso, nadie se atrevía a hablar lo más mínimo.

—Que… que yo lo quiero…

Murmuró Madge, sintiendo como unas lágrimas inesperadas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Intentó ser fuerte y no hacer el ridículo, pero tenía un nudo pastoso en la garganta que le frenaba para decir dos míseras palabras seguidas.

—Pero… quiero decir desde siempre y… dile que lo siento. Porque… porque siempre ha estado enfadado conmigo, por razones obvias…

—¿Obvias? –Musitó Andrew, repentinamente interesado.

—Soy la hija del alcalde... somos diferentes. Es de la veta. A él… bueno, para él sólo soy la amiga de Katniss, ¿no?

—Un amor imposible. Lo siento por ti. En este mundo no suelen funcionar.

—Lo sé. –suspiró, un poco más tranquila.

Ya se había hecho la tarde en el distrito, y Katniss se colocaba su nuevo delantal con un poco de recelo. Peeta le estaba enseñando toda la panadería, y se le hacía la boca prácticamente agua al ver toda la comida que había en ella.

La tarde fue un poco accidentada, puesto que no había tocado un horno en su vida. La masa no cuajaba, los bollos no subían y el punto de nieve parecía nunca llegar. Sin embargo Peeta estaba inmensamente feliz con su nueva compañera. Katniss estaba simplemente frustrada, y un poco temerosa de que Peeta la considerara no apta. Pero eso nunca pasaría.

Ya a la noche, Gale se encontraba frente a la televisión, viéndolos dormitar. Madge no había podido resistir la tentación de dormir, y tenía que admitir que así tenía una pinta bastante adorable. Inofensiva, justo como en el distrito.

Al alba empezaba el banquete, y no se lo iba a perder.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente día de los juegos!**


	20. Doceavo día

Madge se encontraba detrás de los inevitables matojos, escudriñando el paisaje en busca de tributos. Los del dos estaban justo enfrente de ella, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Sin embargo no se veía a Tresh o a la pelirroja por ningún lado.

En la cornucopia no había nada especial, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. Nadie se decidía a hacer el primer paso, por evidente miedo. Madge era la que probablemente tenía más terror y menos adrenalina por las venas. Amarraba su cerbatana como si fuera un flotador en medio del océano, cargada hasta los topes con sus improvisados y letales dardos.

Entonces una plataforma emergió debajo la cornucopia y pronto la locura se desató. Había una mesa con mochilas de diferentes tamaños y con números negros cosidos. La suya era de un tamaño pequeño, pero suficiente como para contener lo que deseaba. Esperó a que los otros se mostraran.

Un destello rojo emergió de detrás de la cornucopia. La pelirroja. Agarró la mochila con un cinco y se largó prácticamente por donde había venido. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Los profesionales corrían hacia sus mochilas, y -¿Clove?- Le acababa de disparar una certera flecha. La pelirroja cayó al suelo miserablemente al compás de un cañón no tan lejano.

Madge intentó que eso no le afectara y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, viendo de reojo como Tresh emergía de algún punto incierto. Corrió todo lo que pudo intentando esquivar las flechas, mientras Cato blandía la espada. Todavía tenía sangre, y eso la enervó un poco. Era sangre de su 'aliado'.

Finalmente agarró la mochila con todas sus fuerzas, pero con tal mala suerte que Clove llegó al mismo tiempo e intentó quitársela. Madge le soltó una patada poco coordinada pero que hizo su función, pero solo por unos instantes. Y solo sirvió para cabrearla más y lanzarla al suelo con agresividad.

—¿Tú eres la niñita del alcalde, eh? –Dijo Clove entre jadeos.

—Por favor…

—Oh, me lo voy a pasar genial de veras contigo…

—No…

—¡GRITARÁS QUE TE MATE!

Clove le acertó un puñetazo en la cara que le torció la nariz. Madge gritó de dolor, sintiendo como la sangre procedente de la nariz le llenaba la boca con rapidez. Escupió la sangre justo en la cara de Clove, que pronto le dio otro puñetazo. Y otro. Y otro. Y unos cuantos más. Sacó su cuchillo y se lo mostró, para luego colocarlo bajo su cuello. Su pie pisó la mano de Madge, rompiéndole la muñeca con facilidad.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Escondiéndote, verdad pequeña?–Apretó todavía más el cuchillo haciéndole soltar un pequeño chillido ahogado- Te acuerdas de esa mocosa asquerosa… como se llamaba, ¿Rue? Nosotros la matamos… y ahora yo te mataré a ti.

Finalmente alguien la liberó de ese martirio. Clove salió volando por los aires y chocó contra la cornucopia. El estruendo fue brutal. Tresh la agarró de nuevo y apretó su cráneo contra la cornucopia.

—¿LA MATÁSTEIS?

—¡NO! ¡CATO! ¡CATO!

Demasiado tarde. Tresh golpeó su cabeza contra la cornucopia hasta que cayó al suelo, sin vida. Otro cañón retumbó entre las montañas. Madge seguía en el suelo, aferrándose la nariz para que dejara de sangrar. Cogió su mochila con cuidado, sintiendo que todavía estaba en peligro.

Tresh se lo pensó por unos largos instantes.

—Tú estabas con Rue, ¿verdad?

—Si…ella murió, la mató Marvel… le expliqué cosas de mi distrito hasta que… y luego…

Él asintió y se marchó corriendo, mientras Cato llegaba corriendo y gritando el nombre de Clove. Madge se marchó volando, corriendo lo más que podía por el bosque. La nariz le dolía a horrores, pero no sabía cómo se la iba a recolocar de nuevo. Primero tenía que llegar para curar a Andrew.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde llegó, encontrándose a un Andrew más pálido que antes. Cuando la vio llegar sonrió, pero segundos después se desmayó. Madge corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzarlo y amortiguar su caída, pero su cabeza ya había tocado el suelo. Se colocó junto a él borrándose el rastro de sangre con la manga.

Abrió la mochila y encontró solo una inyección. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Fue directamente a la herida y se la inyectó sin miramientos. Después se desplomó en el fondo de la cueva, exhausta.

Y Gale, en casa, se dejó caer exhausto también.

Katniss se presentó en la panadería temprano, puesto que Peeta le había otorgado el turno de mañana. La escuela había finalizado al fin, puesto que el capitolio consideraba trivial ver los juegos, más que la educación.

En la panadería los juegos estaban a todo trapo, como los agentes de la paz lo estipulaban. Peeta amasaba el pan de la mañana antes de hornearlo, como siempre. Era muy metódico en cuanto eso, así le habían enseñado. Katniss se colocó donde el día anterior, y buscó en los encargos como le habían indicado.

—Espera Katniss, ven… Mejor que me ayudes con la masa. Es más urgente.

Ella asintió y se colocó con él, imitando sus movimientos. Analizó a Peeta, que tenía una pinta horrible. Las mejillas hundidas, los ojos llorosos y los labios mordidos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –se sintió estúpida.

—Sí, yo sí. –Murmuró él, haciendo una media sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eh… lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Pues, eh, por…

—No eres buena en esto, ¿eh? No te esfuerces.

—¿Has visto el banquete?

—Con todo lujo de detalles. Y el primer resumen. Y el segundo. Y el tercero. Y el…

—¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Devastada. Nadie se atreve a salir de casa menos yo, al parecer no entienden que el dinero es necesario… -murmuró con recelo en la voz.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Peeta asintió solemnemente y siguió amasando. A Katniss le habría gustado ser Prim. Ella solía saber que decir, ella pensaba antes de actuar. Pero Katniss era demasiado impulsiva para eso. Se había quedado sin palabras de consuelo.

Entonces Peeta le dio un manotazo al saco de harina y este cayó. Expandiendo harina por todo su rostro. Él se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados y los labios prietos ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban de todo a él?

Escuchó la risa cantarina de Katniss y se volteó, porque ese era todo un evento. No recordaba haberla visto reír nunca. Reír a carcajada limpia, mostrado todos los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco, porque al menos la había hecho reír.

Katniss intentó contener la risa, porque era muy ofensivo. Al fin y al cabo ¡se estaba riendo de quien intentaba consolar! Se sintió estúpida. Muy estúpida.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

—No, no… gracias por distraerme.

Gale despertó en el suelo de la sala de estar. Su madre le acababa de dar una patada en la cabeza.

¿Espera, qué?

—¡Gale! Los agentes de la paz están al caer…

Se enderezó automáticamente y pestañeó intentando no deslumbrarse. En la pantalla solo se veía a Tresh correr. Estaba en los límites de la arena, como había hecho durante los juegos. No le interesó demasiado.

Entonces empezó a contar y…

Solo quedaban cuatro tributos.

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Siento dejaros con la intriga... de verdad. Como veis ya me he "librado" de la comadreja, que para Madge es solo la "pelirroja"... ¿Andrew está a salvo, pero por cuanto tiempo? Siento las ya numerosas licencias artísticas. **

**MOMENTO SPAM:**

** Estoy participando en un reto del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera" Podeis entrar y uniros, es genial. Me tocó escribir un fic sobre un día en el distrito 4. Como no, se me fue la pinza y acabé relatando la historia de amor entre una agente de la paz y un pescador. Si os interesa, os podeis pasar. No hace falta que dejeis review ni nada, es solo una sugerencia :)**

** w nfict /s /850 266 6/1 /Dis trit o- 4**

**Gracias por las reviews (cinco, wow!) Nos vemos en el próximo día. **


	21. Treceavo día

Madge se despertó justo donde se había quedado inconsciente el día anterior. Se quedó momentáneamente deslumbrada, confusa para variar. Recobró la memoria al mismo tiempo que Andrew la saludaba, alegre.

—¡Buenos días, dormilona!

—Hola, eh… ¿cuánto he dormido…? ¡Andrew! ¡Estás bien!

Andrew evaluó su sonrisa escéptico, más tarde triste. Madge era la única que se podía alegrar de su bienestar en esos instantes. Tuvo que admitir que era, si más no, reconfortante. Pero no quería que se hiciera ilusiones… estaba más que claro que su cura era temporal. Le costaba aún hacerse a la idea.

—¿Se te ha cerrado del todo?

—No, pero me encuentro mejor…

Ella se levantó perezosamente para revisar su temperatura y heridas varias. Todo estaba más o menos correcto. La herida parecía sanar, no parecía haber gangrena ni infección. Había valido la pena.

—¿Madge? Tu nariz…

—Oh, fue un puñetazo, nada de lo qué preocuparse.

—Déjame ver. La tienes muy torcida.

Acercó los dedos a la nariz de Madge, mientras ella se resignaba. Sabía que tenían que hacer algo, pero le daba miedo el dolor. Se maldijo por pensar así, por ser tan infantil pero… no podía evitarlo. No quería más dolor que el estrictamente necesario.

—Creo… creo que podría colocártela. Pero te va a doler. –Murmuró Andrew.

Madge suspiró.

—Hazlo, pero no pueden descubrirnos… no quiero gritar, espera un momento.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la enrolló en el brazo. Andrew la miró divertido, y eso la cabreó un poco ¿Tenía algún problema con su tolerancia al dolor? Se acercó la chaqueta a los labios y esperó.

—¿Lista?

—Sí.

Gale contempló con verdadera angustia como mordía su propio brazo desesperadamente y lloraba para no gritar. Hazelle le acercó una mano como apoyo, pero él solo señaló a una horrorizada Posy que se tapaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas.

Gale no podía ocultar el nerviosismo. Estaba tan cerca de ganar que casi la podía imaginar volviendo a casa. Su cabeza le prohibía hacerse ilusiones, pero su corazón ya se las había hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Se la imaginaba saliendo del tren que se la había llevado. Poder oírla, hablarle, tocarla de nuevo –como lo tendría que haber hecho antes, maldita sea– y bueno, aclarar las cosas.

Esa supuesta y poco clarificada declaración les había ido estupenda para cuadrar su mentira ¿Pero era verdad? Quizás Haymitch le había dicho que tenía que hacerlo. Sería lo más normal, ¿por qué a qué venía que estuviera enamorado de él? Apenas se conocían. Eso era aplicable a él pero… todavía se negaba a pensar que le gustara de verdad. Era más como… como un pequeño –pequeñísimo– enamoramiento. Alimentado por el borracho conspirador de Haymitch y las locas de su madre y Katniss.

Evidentemente no tenía que ver con sus pequeños problemas de confianza. No, ese no era el caso. Ni por asomo. Sus murallas, completamente sanas, estaban en su sitio.

Madge se secó la sangre de la nariz con su maltrecha chaqueta. Andrew murmuraba disculpas y examinaba su trabajo.

—Creo que te la he dejado bien…

—¡No me digas! Creo que me la has torcido hacia el otro lado… -dijo ella, cabreada.

Los ojos le lloraban por el mal trago. Le temblaban las manos por el recuerdo. Intentó consolarse pensando en que el veneno de las rastrevíspulas había sido peor pero… no estaba acostumbrada a sufrir.

Escuchó reír a Andrew amargamente. A ella también le vinieron ganas, por alguna extraña razón. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie, aunque sintió que las piernas no le querían responder.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Ir a buscar agua y hiervas. No tardaré, ¿vale?

—Puedo ir contigo…

—No. Harías demasiado ruido. No te preocupes…

Andrew la miró reprobatoriamente pero la decisión estaba tomada.

—…Si muero lanzaré un cañonazo –añadió, en un intento de ser cómica.

Katniss aprovechó ese pequeño instante en el que no los enfocaban y salió disparada a la panadería. Las calles estaban desiertas, casi nadie se atrevía a despegarse del televisor. Había algunos masoquistas que les gustaba mirarlo en la gran pantalla. Sin embargo ella tenía que ir a trabajar de todas formas.

Cuando entró, sin picar, se encontró con el padre de Peeta y el propio Peeta en el mostrador, ensimismados con los juegos. El señor Mellark levantó la vista, pero su hijo no lo hizo. A Katniss se le revolvió el estómago, encontrándose en un callejón casi sin salida.

—¿Desea algo, señorita Everdeen?

El corazón de Peeta hizo una voltereta invertida. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué? Una conversa muy incómoda se avecinaba.

—Mph… Papá…

El señor Mellark escuchó atentamente como, a grandes rasgos, su hijo definía su pequeño trato con Katniss Everdeen. Ella parecía asustada, agarrando el pomo de la puerta como si fuera un salvavidas. Maldecía mentalmente a Peeta por haber aceptado el trato, siendo este casi tan ilegal como cazar. Si su padre la denunciaba…

Cuando Peeta terminó su catastrófica y accidentada explicación, su padre se dirigió a Katniss evaluándola con la mirada. En realidad andaba buscando algo. Cualquier similitud que le recordara a ella. A la –Ahora– Señora Everdeen. Pero Katniss era igual que su padre. No había ni un solo rasgo que le recordara a su madre. Los mismos ojos grises y observadores, las mismas mejillas hundidas por el hambre, el mismo cabello oscuro y piel olivácea. Decidió que no le haría daño mirarla todas las mañanas.

—No tengo problema en que trabaje aquí, señorita Everdeen. Podría haberme avisado.

Se obligó a sonreír, y en realidad no le costó tanto. No dolía ya. La herida estaba sanada… en lo que se refería a ella y su padre.

—Muchas… muchas gracias. –Respondió Katniss, un poco avergonzada.

Peeta soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y se concentró en la pantalla de nuevo. Katniss se odió por analizar el rostro del muchacho una vez más. No había cambiado demasiado en… ¿las nueve horas que hacía que no lo veía, quizás? Se estaba obsesionando. Se odió también por ello. Entonces sintió un olor característico. Un olor que casi le provocó una úlcera.

—…Aquí… ¿aquí no huele a carbón quemado?

Madge volvió a la cueva con más comida y agua en su maltrecha botella. No estaba depurada, de hecho tenía un color marrón poco saludable, peor mejor eso que nada. No hacían dos comidas al día desde que empezaron los juegos. Del hambre. Como la que sentía. Precioso nombre.

Entró sin preguntar, puesto que no quería hacer ruido hasta asegurarse que estaban seguros allí.

No lo estaban.

Lo último que vio antes de dispararle un dardo a Cato fue sangre. Mucha sangre.

Procedente de la garganta de Andrew.

**N/A**

**¡Hola a todos! *Ganas homicidas aumentando* Siento dejaros así, prometo que no tardaré en actualizar. ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Qué QUEREIS que pase? Podéis comentármelo, adoro saber que pensáis.**

** Cambiando de tema espero que os guste la portada, no se aprecia muy bien pero son Madge y Andrew. También tengo un par de bocetos de Katniss, Gale y Peeta. Supongo que los colgaré pronto a Devianart. Me encantaría que también opinarais sobre eso, a ser posible. **

** Muchas gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Final Parte I**


	22. La final: parte I

Después de toda una noche de sufrimiento, el cañón sonó al fin.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y Madge seguía intentando salvarlo. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar otra muerte.

No quería pensar en que acababa de matar a Cato. Solo quería salvar a Andrew.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Destilaba angustia y desesperación por los cuatro costados. No paraba de gritar, llorar, manosear su mutilada tráquea y volver a llorar. No quería otra muerte. No otra. No la de Andrew. Gritó a Haymitch desesperada, rogándole para que le enviara una cura de emergencia.

Pero él no lo hizo.

Andrew sentía que estaba acabado.

Quería terminar con eso ya. Ya no quería ser salvado, solo quería morirse de una vez. Erradicar el dolor. Sin embargo no podía hablar ya, y Madge no quería reconocer su muerte todavía. La pobre e ingenua Madge que no se lo había visto venir.

Madge ya solo podía mirar al rostro asustado de Andrew y llorar desesperada. Era un sentimiento tan abrumador que no le dejaba respirar. El aire no circulaba por ninguna de las dos gargantas presentes. No porque no quisieran, precisamente.

Sintiéndose en las últimas de las últimas, después de horas de martirio y vanas esperanzas, intentó hablar una vez más. Recordarle a Madge que tenía que transmitir sus mensajes póstumos. Pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos intentando que su última visión no fuera una maltratada Madge intentando reanimarlo inútilmente. Sus recuerdos le llevaron a lugares mejores.

_Recordó esa mirada afable de su madre, solo nacida para dirigirse a él. _

_Recordó a sus hermanos y su padre, trabajando codo con codo en la panadería. _

_Recordó también a sus amigos, con los que solía ir desde que eran unos mocosos. _

_Recordó a Delly, y se sintió momentáneamente mal por haberla metido en toda esa mentira. _

_Y finalmente, recordó el dulce e inocente rostro de Genim. _

Finalmente Madge arrancó las manos del cuerpo inerte de Andrew. Había muerto con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión casi pacífica. Besó su sudada frente y salió de la cueva a trompicones, dejando así que el aerodeslizador se llevara a los dos cadáveres.

Katniss se separó de su hermana, que se había refugiado en el cálido hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Estaba dormida como un tronco. Las lágrimas apenas secas le proporcionaban una humedad desagradable. Se quedó allí, estoica, contemplando a Prim. Solo el parloteo incesante de los comentaristas perturbaba el silencio en el que se había cernido el distrito. Un silencio respetuoso. Un silencio de duelo.

Su madre miraba a Prim, también. Su rostro era inescrutable, casi como siempre. Se abrazaba las piernas, sentada en una silla de la cocina. Parecía exhausta. Las tres estaban exhaustas. Sin decir nada, sin mirarse, llegaron al acuerdo instantáneo de llevarse a la niña a su cama.

Cuando la hubieron arropado bien, se miraron. Ambas tenían una expresión vacía en el rostro. Hacía tiempo que no se miraban a los ojos, en realidad. Su madre no se atrevía, Katniss no quería. No odiaba a su madre, pero estaba resentida por haberlas abandonado en un momento tan crucial.

Sin decir nada de nuevo, la señora Everdeen cambió su rostro para poner uno más comprensivo. Casi tierno. Katniss no lo entendió, casi se enfadó. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Hacerse al simpática, la buena madre? ¿Fingir que se preocupaba por su hija? Pero después se ablandó un poco, no pudo evitarlo. Compartieron un momento un poco extraño, un momento que solo ellas podían tener a las seis de la mañana y tras contemplar un asesinato.

Katniss nunca supo que lo hizo solo por la expresión de su rostro.

Finalmente su madre se metió en la cama junto a Prim, con cuidado. Inmediatamente esta la abrazó, intentando retener su calor. La señora Everdeen cerró los ojos, intentando descansar su alma.

Katniss se quedó allí, sin saber muy bien que había sucedido. Pero después otra necesidad, casi una obligación, la golpeó como una patada en el estómago.

Tenía que ir a ver a Peeta.

Agarró su chaqueta y salió de casa, dejándolas durmiendo pacíficamente. Las calles estaban desiertas, pero eso no era nada nuevo. La plaza también estaba vacía. Todos debían estar en sus casas, intentado conciliar el sueño después de tal atrocidad. La pena se cernía como una sombra sobre las casas, aceras, el bosque... todo el distrito parecía un poco más oscuro, ahora.

Llegó a la panadería, que evidentemente estaba cerrada. Se paró un momento, pero luego tuvo el presentimiento de que Peeta debía estar allí. Entró sin dudar, usando su recién estrenada llave.

La sala estaba oscura. La televisión estaba encendida a todo lo que daba, por lo que no se escuchaba nada más. Se dirigió al mostrador y buscó el mando para apagarla y poder averiguar dónde estaban los Mellark.

Cuando el silencio se estableció en la estancia se empezaron a advertir otros sonidos. En el piso de arriba había mucho movimiento, se escuchaban llantos, maldiciones y alaridos desolados. La voz de la señora Mellark retumbaba por las paredes. Agudizando el oído logró escuchar otras cosas.

Cerca del mostrador, a la derecha, so oían unos leves llantos entrecortados. No eran muy distinguibles a causa del estruendo del piso de arriba, pero se le rompió el corazón de inmediato. Reconoció perfectamente a Peeta.

Casi saltó el mostrador para alcanzarlo, llevándose consigo unos cuantos moldes. Aterrizó en el suelo junto a él, que parecía estar… teniendo un ataque de pánico. Estaba acurrucado en una esquina del mostrador, hecho una pelota temblorosa. Katniss pensó que parecía un perrito apaleado, cosa que solo incrementó su nudo en la garganta.

Se le acercó con cautela, sin saber qué hacer. Definitivamente, no era buena en esas cosas. Ella no sabía consolar, ni mucho menos ayudar a alguien que estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico.

—Peeta… Peeta por favor…

No respondió, evidentemente. Katniss se empezó a preocupar seriamente por su salud. Respiraba irregularmente, con la boca abierta. Parecía estar ahogándose. Se tapaba los ojos y oídos con las manos, con fuerza. Con los brazos se rodeaba las piernas. Temblaba con un flan, daba casi saltitos causados por los sollozos. Hacía el típico sonido que hace alguien que llora, algo a medio camino entre la hiperventilación, el gemido y el sollozo. Las lágrimas caían inevitablemente por sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos de ver como no se relajaba, se sentó enfrente de él y dejó ir el instinto. Katniss reconocía, casi con orgullo, que no tenía vocación maternal. Solo había sido capaz de cuidar a Prim pero… era distinto. Eran hermanas, familia. Quizás le importasen otras personas, pero Prim era prioridad máxima.

Tentó con cuidado sus manos con los dedos, intentando que las apartara. No lo hizo. De hecho, se tensaron más. Intentó susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras, le dijo que todo saldría bien, lo típico. Pero él seguía allí, hecho una pequeña bola de sufrimiento. Finalmente se resignó y lo abrazó, su último recurso.

Con Prim solía funcionar.

Con Peeta también.

Rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando los hombros de Katniss con sus fuertes y paliduchos antebrazos. Enterró su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Justo donde antes había estado Prim. No se sentía tan diferente, a decir verdad. Ambos corazones se saltaron un par de latidos al sentir el contacto del otro, aunque fuera de algún modo esperado.

Sin embargo seguía temblando, seguía en esa terrible jaula que es el miedo. El terror. Katniss lo estrujó más entre sus brazos, aspirando el olor del cabello de Peeta. Olía a harina, a pan recién hecho y a… ¿pintura? No sabía que le gustara pintar. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar eso.

—Peeta respira… está bien… todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo? Respira. Respira como lo hago yo, me puedes escuchar, ¿verdad? Eso es… respira… todo va a ir bien… estoy aquí…

La voz de Katniss se coló en la mente caótica de Peeta como un rayo de luz en un día de lluvia. Inconscientemente la abrazó más fuerte, buscando más que consuelo un medio de mantenerse en la tierra. De ser real.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando, los temblores cesaron y los sollozos aminoraron la intensidad. Seguía llorando, pero estaba normal. Katniss suspiro de alivio, pero no lo dejó ir.

Su mente le decía que estaba bien, que ya podía soltarlo.

Dos minutos más tarde se dijo que ya era suficiente.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, después de que Peeta se hubiera medio dormido medio desmayado en sus brazos, decidió definitivamente marcharse antes de que las cosas se complicaran más. Lo movió de sus brazos con cuidado –Luego con fuerza, ya que no quería soltarse– y lo dejó medio recostado en el suelo. Se sintió un poco mal por dejarlo a la intemperie, por lo que le colocó un mantel encima.

Salió de la panadería más confundida de lo que entró. Más confundida de lo que creyó poderlo estar jamás.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo Peeta en "Máxima prioridad"?

Gale miró a la pantalla, viendo como Madge se acurrucaba en el fondo de otra cueva y lloraba amargamente. ¿Era ese el momento idóneo? Se cuestiono él, ¡estaban la final! Solo quedaba ella y el chico del distrito once. Nadie más. Si lo mataba… volvería.

No estaba demasiado afectado por la muerte de Andrew. No era de piedra, de acuerdo, pero ya tenía asumido que tenía que morir. Era o él o Madge, y la prefería a ella. Su muerte había sido más larga de lo deseado, si hubiera estado en su lugar lo habría rematado desde el principio.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Posy en la oreja. Se había dormido en sus brazos, tras tenerla que llevar casi a rastras al televisor. No la culpaba, él también tenía un sueño que tiraba atrás, pero no quería dormirse. Su madre y sus hermanos dormían apretujados en el sofá, después de haber presenciado la muerte del tributo. Parecían una pila de cachorros somnolientos.

Les echó una manta de mala manera y se fue a dejar a Posy en su cama. Después volvió a ver los juegos, que mucho no podían durar. Cuando llegara la final definitiva ya los llamarían.

Madge estaba desconsolada. Ya nada tenía sentido, estaba perdida en sus propias memorias. Las muertes presenciadas le pesaban como cadenas invisibles. No le dejaban moverse. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, de quitarse la imagen de la sangre de Andrew en sus manos. Intentó limpiárselas con el suelo, la ropa o las paredes. Pero a sus ojos la sangre no se iba. Siguió restregándolas hasta que su propia sangre era la que brotaba de sus venas.

Al hacerlo se sintió más real. El dolor hizo que algo se removiera en sus entrañas y con un espasmo la devolviera a la realidad. A la realidad que solo quedaba un tributo más. Podía conseguirlo, ganar y volver al distrito. Si no, podría al menos terminar con la culpa asfixiante.

Al fin todo tenía una sola salida.

Intentó salir de la cueva casi a rastras, preparándose para el momento de la lucha. Recordó a Tresh, ¡Le había salvado antes! Lo había hecho por Rue, y por seguro que no lo haría de nuevo. Agarró más fuerte la cerbatana, casi como un salvavidas. Empezó a preparar dardos, poniendo más empeño de lo normal en no intoxicarse. Era un proceso difícil, extraer las plantas y enroscarlas para hacer dardos sin tocarlos directamente. Últimamente había estado usando hojas, cosa que le dificultaba el trabajo, así que cogió un trozo de su propia chaqueta y la arrancó para hacerse unos improvisados pañuelos.

Con la cerbatana lista, pero la mente no tanto, empezó a buscar a el que sería su enemigo.

Los pies le pesaban, tenía el estómago completamente vacío. Intentó ignorarlo, pero empezaba a doler mucho. Las tripas parecían enroscarse sobre sí mismas, haciéndole jadear y arrodillarse en el suelo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer, ¡pero aun así tenía unos juegos por ganar! ¡Tenía que ganar! Ya no se podía echar atrás… pero sin embargo no podía ni avanzar un pelo. Se sintió derrotada por el hambre. Vaya tontería.

Se arrastró por el suelo un poco, buscando alguna que otra planta que llevarse a la boca. La encontró. Milagrosamente halló un tipo de vallas que había estado comiendo sin demasiados problemas. Se las tragó sin pelar, sintiéndose muy débil. Sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle toda la espalda. Seguía estando hambrienta.

Poco a poco, y con esfuerzo, logró levantarse y seguir su camino.

No tuvo que andar mucho. Tresh ya estaba allí.

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Disculpad por la tardanza, quería que este capítulo fuera un poco especial, además que he empezado las clases. Como veis ya estamos en la final, Andrew ha muerto. Al parecer todo el mundo lo odiaba, así que no me siento tan mal después de todo. **

**De todas formas he añadido ese momento "Everlark" en compensación que sé que a muchos/as os gustará :) Soy un poco nueva en lo que refiere a ataques de pánico, pero era lo idóneo, creo. Si tenéis alguna recomendación especial o alguna cosa que creéis que he escrito mal sobre eso dejádmela por favor, me ayudará para escribir mejor en un futuro. **

**Gracias por las reviews (7 ¡GRACIAS!) Y el apoyo, ¡nos vemos en: La final parte II! **


	23. La final: parte II

Todos los distritos, en especial el Once y Doce, se concentraron en sus plazas principales. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en los dos tributos restantes, que se batirían en duelo. Solo uno podía quedar vivo.

Gale daba casi saltitos en su sitio, intentando ver por encima de su ya considerable altura. Katniss picó su hombro y sonrió para intentar reconfortarlo. Gale no pudo mover sus labios para responderle. Ella lo entendió y retiró la mano.

Unos metros más cerca se encontraba la familia Mellark. El señor Mellark abrazaba su mujer con fuerza, que tampoco parecía estar cómoda allí. Tenía un aspecto horrible, se parecía más a un monstruo que a una madre dolida. Tenía los ojos casi inyectados en sangre.

Por ahí cerca andaban el hijo mayor y Genim, su hasta ahora prometida. Ambos parecían perturbados y tristes. La chica se abrazaba a él por la cintura, como si así fuera a estar más segura. Restregaba su cabeza en el hombro de Walter, intentando reconfortarlo.

Y por último estaba Peeta.

Al menos parecía haberse dado una ducha, cambiado la ropa y peinado un poco. Pero su rostro seguía casi igual de desolado que antes. No lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban aguados y tristes. Entrecerrados. Katniss se perdió en esas lagunas color cielo por lo que parecieron horas. Y ni siquiera la estaba mirando, su mirada restringida solamente a la pantalla.

Se maldijo por saber leer tantas cosas solo mirándolo… ¡Ella no tenía inteligencia emocional! Peeta empezaba a romperle los esquemas seriamente.

Madge se levantó instantáneamente, como si unos cables transparentes tiraran de ella. Se irguió y miró a los ojos iracundos de Tresh, buscando piedad. No la encontró.

Salió disparada de allí, corriendo por el bosque patosamente. Cada célula de su cuerpo dolía, pero ahora solo respondía a la adrenalina. Finalmente llegó a la cornucopia, seguida de cerca por su atacante. Cuando llegó al centro se dio cuenta de que evadía lo inevitable. Se giró y preparó la cerbatana.

Tresh estaba quieto, unos metros más allá. Sufría un furioso debate interno.

Si la mataba volvería a casa. Fácil. Doce no parecía querer poner resistencia. Si la mataba volvería con su hermana y su abuela. Podría abrazarlas una vez más. De hecho, antes de verla lo tenía decidido. Decidido ganar. Pero ahora…

Una voz interior le decía que tenía que salvarla. Doce era especial. El capitolio la adoraba, y ella era buena y compasiva. Algo le decía que ella, con suficiente impulso, podría liderar la revolución. Ahora solo era una muchacha rota, que lo miraba con esos ojos casi de huevo pidiendo clemencia.

Su rostro estaba malherido, repleto de heridas sanadas y a medio sanar. Estaba sucia de arriba abajo. Tenía las mejillas chupadas y unas ojeras violáceas provocadas probablemente por la rotura de su nariz. De hecho todavía se veía un poco torcida. Sus labios estaban tan pálidos que casi se confundían con las mejillas, solo coloreados por la sangre que emanaban al estar mordidos. Sus ojos azules y redondos estaban aguados, legañosos y todavía un poco rojizos. Temblaba de arriba abajo, murmurando alguna especie de súplica.

Entonces lo supo. Tenía que ganar. Ella era deseable, él solo sería un tributo más. Su boca empezó a trabajar antes de que su cerebro pudiera meditar sus palabras.

—Solo una condición, Doce. Termina con todo esto ¿De acuerdo? ¡Termínalo! Hazlos libres de una vez por todas. Eres el sinsajo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Hazlo! ¡Jura que lo harás! ¡Jura que harás el capitolio a pedazos!

Madge estaba atónita. ¿Estaba ofreciéndole…? No podía creerlo. Se quedó atorada.

—¡Júralo! ¡Júralo o te mataré!

—¡Lo haré! ¡Prometo que lo haré, que los salvaré de… los salvaré de esto! –Dijo sin darse cuenta.

Era lo único que Tresh quería oír. Sentir que su muerte ayudaría a Panem. Sacó la daga y se la clavó en el pecho. Repetidas veces.

El último cañón sonó, simplemente. Tresh cayó al compás de las trompetas.

Había ganado los juegos. Volvía a casa.

Y se acababa a condenar a una tasca suicida.

Un aerodeslizador le bajó una escalera, pero ella se quedó atorada. No podía moverse. Estaba demasiado conmocionada. No podía respirar. Las trompetas seguían sonando, y alguien decía su nombre. Pero no podía oírlo. Solo podía dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Nada más.

El distrito 12 se quedó en silencio sepulcral. Al igual que Madge, nadie podía creer que tuvieran vencedor. Sobre todo que tuvieran a Madge por vencedora. Era un absurdo, pero en efecto no quedaba nadie más.

Gale sintió como si algo subiera por su garganta. No era comida. No era nada material. Solo era algo que le retorcía las entrañas, que le hacía casi cosquillas cerca del paladar. La cara se le desencajó, incapaz de creer que Madge había ganado.

Entonces fue como si algo despertara en el distrito. Inmediatamente todos los de la parte comercial, y más tarde los de la veta, empezaron a celebrar. Evidentemente nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero un vencedor significaba comida gratis por un año entero. Un año menos sin preocuparse –tanto- de la falta de víveres. Todo gracias a una chica que ahora estaba en estado de shock, incapaz de subir una maldita escalera y sacarse a sí misma de la pesadilla.

En la sala de los mentores todos se miraban confusos. A parte de la peculiar vencedora, había algo más en esos juegos que los hacía peligrosos. Muy peligrosos. Tresh acababa de desafiar el capitolio sin miramientos, sin sutilezas. Y Madge, la idiota de Madge había aceptado. Y ahora estaba viva ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

Haymitch no podía ocultar su alegría por que Madge hubiera ganado. Había derrotado todas las adversidades –queriendo o no- y había echado a perder unas mil millones de apuestas. Pero ahora había accedido a algo inimaginable. Había desafiado el capitolio, ahí, ante las narices de Snow.

Antes de lo planeado.

Los demás distritos estaban en estado de igual estado de shock. Todos tenían a Tresh como vencedor. Y ahora, en un gesto tan noble como inquietante él se había suicidado. Sin explicación alguna. El corte era evidente, los controladores no habían podido remediarlo para que la emisión tuviera concordancia. Habían cometido el error de pensar que los distritos eran estúpidos.

No lo eran.

Además, el capitolio tenía otro privilegio que podría llevarles muchos problemas.

Tenían el privilegio de ver los juegos en directo.

**N/A: ¡Tachán! Se han acabado los juegos. Como veis, Madge será revolucionaria, pero no por los motivos de Katniss. Si no Collins me acusaría de plagio (que motivos los tiene, seguro) **

**Al fic solo le queda un capítulo más, peeero abriré inmediatamente otro fic que será como **_**Catching fire**_** (Y por lo tanto, más Finnick Odair y otros vencedores). Si todo va bien este fic será una trilogía, igual. Si tenéis alguna idea para el título del siguiente "libro" o la trama, ya sabeis :) **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	24. Llegada

Justo en el momento en que Madge se despertó, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo iba más deprisa.

Al primero que había visto al salir de su sala de recuperación había sido Cinna. Este la abrazó por los hombros mientras la saludaba y la dirigía cordialmente a su cama de nuevo. Madge estaba harta. No había podido salir de ahí en… ¿días? ¿Años? ¿Lustros? Todo era muy confuso. Cinna dijo que estaba bien, que pronto la sacarían de allí. Ella se lo creyó.

Haymitch la fue a visitar unas horas más tarde, o al menos eso le parecieron. Tenía el rostro serio, aunque intentaba ocultar una sonrisa triunfadora. No parecía borracho, y eso la intrigó. Más tarde sentenció que las drogas estaban afectando a su visión de la realidad.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó cortésmente.

—No tengo sueño. –Respondió Madge, simplemente. No podía decir que estaba bien. Supuso que no podría decirlo nunca más.

—¿Sabes preciosa? Tienes problemas peores que esos…

—¿Qué? –Madge empezó a tartamudear– Dijiste… ¡dijiste que lo arreglarías! Dijiste: Solo gana… ¡Y eso hice! ¡Eso he hecho! ¿Cuál es el problema, ahora?

—¿Cálmate quieres? Todo va a salir bien…. De momento. Pero has de hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga.

Recordó las palabras de Haymitch mientras sus preparadores la dejaban impoluta. El tratamiento era el mismo, pero como todavía estaba grogui por alguna medicación y muy débil no se enteró prácticamente de nada. Dejó que alguien –Venia, al parecer– Cepillara su cabello mientras los demás se dedicaban a lo normal, pulir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Finalmente Cinna llegó con su traje para la entrevista. Madge ya no tenía ilusión por saber cómo seria, a decir verdad. Solo quería terminar con eso deprisa y… tampoco quería volver a casa. Es decir, que solo quería desaparecer lo antes posible, llegar a la comodidad de su nuevo hogar y recluirse en una grieta hasta morir de inanición. O de deshidratación. O de pena.

El traje era azul, relativamente sencillo. Con pequeños volantes aquí allá, con alguna fornitura en la falda, pero no gran cosa. No comparado con su vestido de la entrevista o el de la desfilada. Solo otro vestido. Nada que la hiciera especial, o recordada. Le pareció simplemente genial. Además, combinaba con sus ojos.

Cinna se lo colocó, y ella no opuso resistencia. Solo se quedó allí, quieta con los brazos alzados. Cuando sintió la tela en la piel advirtió rápidamente que el vestido tenía… rellenos. Pequeñas –Y no tan pequeñas– agrupaciones de tela colocadas estratégicamente para darle un cuerpo normal. Agraciado. No el suyo. No hizo comentarios.

—¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó Cinna, expectante.

Madge se miró en el espejo. Estaba genial, pero sus raquíticas extremidades no concordaban con su moldeado cuerpo.

—Es… perfecto Cinna, pero tiene…

—Me obligaron a ponerlo. Querían operarte, pero me negué. Pensé que no te gustaría.

—Gracias Cinna. De nuevo. Por todo.

—De nada. –Dijo él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Se contempló en la pantalla, ausente. La entrevista con Caesar estaba a la mitad, y ella respondía intentando parecer normal. Las preguntas eran fáciles de contestar, no muy comprometedoras. No había mencionado nada de Tresh o Andrew, y lo agradecía. No quería que todo el capitolio la viera llorar. Eso se lo estaba guardando para la intimidad.

Después pasaron el video. El abominable vídeo. Empezaba como lo había empezado el de Maysilee. Tributos y más tributos. Tributos vestidos de gala. Tributos alardeando. Más tarde, tributos muriendo. Ver el rostro de Rue y Andrew le rompió el corazón. Ver el rostro de todos y cada uno de los tributos le partió el alma. Era muy extraño verlos ahí y pensar que ya no estaban vivos.

Intentó hacer un ejercicio de desconcentración. Se quedó mirando a los marcos de la pantalla en el mismo instante que se la veía enloquecida, cortando la rama para desprender el nido. Sin embargo seguía oyendo. Seguía oyendo las exclamaciones, los aplausos y las… ¿risas? De los espectadores. Le dieron ganas de simplemente arrancarse las orejas con las uñas. Y ni siquiera habría ayudado en nada.

Finalmente el espectáculo terminó, las luces se encendieron y en cuestión de minutos estaba en un tren de vuelta al distrito. No quiso salir de su habitación, 'entrenándose' para su llegada al distrito.

Se sentía horrible, como un monstruo. Porque sabía que todos la iban a odiar. Sabía que cuando saldría del tren, todos empezarían a abuchearla. La mirarían con cara acusadora y la señalarían con el dedo. Le gritarían que todo era culpa suya. Por su culpa todos y cada uno de los tributos de la arena estaban muertos. Rue, Andrew, Tresh… todos muertos por una sola causa. Sin contar los que realmente había matado con sus manos.

Se quedó toda la noche pensando en eso. En las vidas que había aniquilado de raíz. Esos niños… si ella hubiera muerto, si se hubiera dejado matar, ahora uno de ellos estaría vivo. Quizás Rue volvería con sus seis hermanos. Quizás Andrew volvería a ver el rostro de Genim, fuera quien fuera. Pero no solo ellos. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel y todos esos muchachos los cuales no recordaba el nombre. La chica del distrito ocho. Tresh, el valiente muchacho que la había dejado vivir, a cambio de una promesa… ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a cumplir?

Las horas pasaron y finalmente amaneció. Effie la llamó una vez más para desayunar, como si hubiera dormido algo. Como si tuviera hambre. Solo se sentó allí y contempló como Haymitch se terminaba sus gachas. La comida era malditamente tentadora, tras días y más días de no llevarse apenas nada a la boca. Pero no la tocó. No la tocó pese a que su estómago se quejara.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y ella se quedó allí, quieta. Como en la arena, tenía demasiado miedo para avanzar. Sentía un montón de rostros encima suyo y la hacían sentir mal. No eran los ojos impersonales y críticos del capitolio. Eran ojos conocidos. Reconocía a todos y cada uno de los presentes, que no eran pocos. De hecho eran un montón. No se sintió mejor por ello.

Las cámaras empezaron a disparar efusivamente. Haymitch la empujó un poco por la espalda y ella dio cinco pasos por inercia. La gente la esperaba detrás de las vallas, y por primera vez pudo apreciar que… le sonreían.

Sonrisas tristes, alegres, inesperadas… todo un mar de bocas torcidas. El corazón le oprimía el pecho. No sabía qué hacer. Algunos empezaban a aplaudir. Las cámaras disparaban sin control.

De repente, supo exactamente que tenía que hacer.

Buscó a los Mellark entre la muchedumbre. Los encontró bastante cerca, y se dirigió a ellos con pasos largos pero inestables. Se plantó enfrente a los señores Mellark y sus hijos –Solo dos, Solo dos, Solo dos– Y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar sus rostros dolidos. Dolidos por su culpa. Las palabras salieron a borbotones de sus labios. Rotas y casi inteligibles.

—Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo. Debí haberlo salvado pero… no pude señor Mellark… no pude. Se fue. Lo siento… lo siento tanto. Yo… yo no quería…

El señor Mellark intentó reconfortarla, pero la señora Mellark saltó antes.

—¡BRUJA! ¡ERES UNA BRUJA! ¡TÚ ME HAS QUITADO A ANDREW! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTA, Y NO ÉL! ¡TÚ ME LO HAS QUITADO! ¡MALDITA BRUJA!

Inmediatamente unos agentes de la paz se la llevaron, pero no pudieron evitar que le escupiera en el vestido nuevo. Madge sintió esa sensación que sufres cuando te despiertas de una pesadilla y no sabes si es real o no. El problema era que eso era real. Se le cayó prácticamente el mundo al suelo.

Se volteó escuchando como la señora Mellark seguía maldiciendo casi su existencia. Se sentía derrotada pero… supuso que debería haberlo imaginado. Sin embargo se sintió un poco mejor cuando escuchó al hermano menor de Andrew.

—Lo siento Madge. No es tu culpa.

Unos metros más cerca divisó a Katniss y Prim junto a su madre, que la saludaban efusivamente. Prim gritó a todo pulmón '¡Gracias Madge!' Y al menos le hizo liberar un poco la culpa. Recordó por quien lo había hecho.

Katniss se sentía feliz de volver a verla, pero no le gustaba ni un pelo como había vuelto. Estaba estupenda, preciosa como siempre, pero ya no era ella. Sus ojos no brillaban. Sus labios y manos temblaban involuntariamente. Parecía tener miedo de todo. Mientras tanto se preguntaba dónde diablos estaba Gale.

Y entonces lo vio. Saltando una valla.

Gale corrió como una flecha. Era el momento., ahora o nunca. Además, quería verla de una vez. La gente se apartó de él asustada y molesta. No le importó. Cuando pasó la valla de un salto los agentes de la paz se debatieron entre retenerlo o dejarlo. No decidieron lo suficientemente deprisa.

Y ahí la tenía. Rota y dolida por algo que no había podido evitar. Estaba tan guapa como siempre, pero eso era casi un insulto a su nueva belleza capitolina. Se acercó a ella, pero seguía sin darse cuenta de nada. Parecía en otro mundo.

Madge se volteó para ocultar su rostro dolido a las Everdeen cuando lo vio.

Por un momento pensó que era un espíritu o solo producto de su imaginación. No podía ser real. Pero cada vez se hacía más nítido el muchacho que corría en su dirección desesperado.

Luego pensó que iba a matarla. No le extrañó. Ni siquiera se asustó.

Pero luego advirtió que no tenía cara de psicópata asesino. No tenía cara de enfado… ¿Entonces?

—¿Ga…le?

Gale no contestó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Cuando apretó sus labios con los de Madge fue un beso largo e impulsivo. Anhelante de algo que Madge creía que no podría darle. Sin embargo el ya lo tenía, porque había vuelto.

Madge sintió las primeras lágrimas, de muchas, que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—No… no entiendo… no entiendo nada, Gale… -Susurró. Porque eso era absurdo.

Él la besó otra vez, esta vez un poco más amable. Se agarró a él como una ancora, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. De hecho lo hacía… aunque eso no encajaba.

Pero le daba igual.

De momento.

* * *

_Fin de la primera parte._

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos/as! La primera parte del fic Al fin ha terminado. He estado barajando varias ideas que me habéis dado en las reviews –Todas geniales, que lo sepáis– Y al final he decidido que la segunda parte se llamará: El legado del sinsajo: La promesa. Andrix Mellark me dio la idea, por lo que el título se lo dedico a ella, al menos :) Supongo que tendré que abreviarlo. **

**En cuanto tenga el primer capítulo colgaré "summary" en este fic, ¡así que estad atentos/as! **

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas que habéis leído la historia, en especial los que habéis dejado review… sois geniales, en serio. Me ayudáis a continuar, con ideas y felicitaciones. No me extenderé, todavía le queda rato a esta historia. **

**¡Nos vemos en El legado del sinsajo: La promesa! **


	25. Prólogo: La promesa del Sinsajo

La lluvia siguió cayendo, pero ella no cayó.

El agua empapaba su cabello, su piel, quizás su alma. Su piel ardía por la gota más mínima. Como si estuviera en carne viva. Pero no quería huir de ella. No podía. Porque sabía que aunque por alguna remota posibilidad lograra escapar y resguardarse seguiría doliendo igual. Además merecía el dolor, de un modo u otro.

A su alrededor solo podía ver la impresionante cortina de agua, con ligeros dejes plateados, hermosos. Pero era incapaz de ver la belleza en ese instante. No veía nada más que eso, gotas de agua, caídas del cielo, que en realidad parecían de cristal.

Ya no sabía dónde estaba. No se daba cuenta de que pese a todo seguía andando. Poco a poco. Hasta que resbaló.

Sus rodillas al fin cedieron ante su peso y se quedó tirada, en el suelo. Su rostro se manchó con barro, su abrigo nuevo quedó hecho un estropicio. Sus manos se rasparon un poco a causa de las piedras, pero no sintió el dolor. No se levantó, solo se giró un poco para intentar respirar.

Pero se estaba ahogando, y el agua no era el motivo principal.

El aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Sus labios sabían a tierra y sangre. A hierro en el paladar. El peso del agua le impedía levantarse. Se sentía frágil, entumecida e inútil. Sobre todo inútil.

Hacía tiempo que le costaba respirar. No sentía alivio al hacerlo.

**N/A: He aquí el prólogo de la secuela que acabo de colgar. Se llama**_**La promesa del Sinsajo**_**por problemas de abreviatura. La versión completa del prólogo la encontraréis en el fic. **

**Si tenéis opiniones sobre el prólogo o la nueva historia dejadlas en el otro fic, por favor. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todo, sois realmente geniales. ¡Nos vemos en la secuela!**


End file.
